The Path to Tomorrow
by therougegriffindork
Summary: 3 year old Sebastian Malfoy is sent back in time after his family is killed by death eaters. His mother only meant to send him back couple of months to warn their past selves but what happens when its years he's been sent back rather than months and before his parents had even got together? Warning: I am not a fan of Ron and Molly and sometimes Ginny, so will be some bashing. (HGLM
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

May 2003

Sebastian POV

"Run Sebastian, mummy needs you to run" clutching his mummy's hand Sebastian tried to run as fast as his little legs would carry him. Bad men were chasing him and his mummy was hurt and bleeding and he really didn't want the bad men to hurt him like they had his Father. Thinking about his Father made his eyes teary and made him feel really sad, he wanted to cry but knew he couldn't and he had to run. His Father would want him to be brave.

Soon they were in the square opposite uncle Harry's house, mummy muttered words and the house appeared. Sebastian found himself in his mummy's arms and he buried his face in her neck and he held on to her neck as tight as he could as he was scared she would go away like Father had. The door to 12 grimmauld place appeared and mummy hurried through the front door shutting the door and spelling it shut with her wand. Mummy clutched the side of her stomach and when she took her hand away he could see blood.

" Sebastian honey look at me", mummy rasped as we went to the library. "Mummy where is father, when can we go home, I want to go home mummy". The last time Sebastian has been home bad men were there in cloaks and silver faces and they were shouting spells at father and his brother. Father had looked scared and shouted at Mummy to go away and to take Sebastian with her, Sebastian had seen a green spell be cast at Father and then he hadn't got back up. Mummy had screamed then and cried for his father even as the bad men were throwing spells at her and that was when his big brother had grabbed Sebastian and put him in mummy's arms and told them to go.

"soon baby soon. I need you to listen, I will be sending you back to your father and brother OK, I just need to put this round your neck , don't touch Sebastian. When you next see me baby everything will be good. We'll all be together" mummy said as she put something on the inside of my cloak, I tried to look but mummy held my hand and kissed my nose and cheeks.

Mummy then reached the necklace and started spinning the dials, everything was spinning and,I grabbed the necklace as it was making me feel woozy "no Bastion" mummy shouted. The room started spinning faster and mummy disappeared and then the world went black

LMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHG


	2. Chapter 2

May 1999

12 Grimmauld place

"Bloody hell", Hermione rooted under her pillow for her wand so that she can shut off the alarm. It was 6am and she was due at work early so that she can get into ministry library before everyone else so she could get some research done in peace.

As she got up from bed to get ready for the day ahead she thought back to the the past year since Voldemort had been defeated. She had taken her NEWTs in august last year once the school had been rebuilt. Harry and Ron had joined the auror academy but Hermione knew that spending the next 20 years chasing dark wizards wasn't for her. She'd had more than her fair share of adventure for one lifetime. Instead Kingsley Shacklebolt the new minister for magic had offered her a post as a researcher at the ministry looking at old laws and try to bring them into the new century in favour of everyone in the wizarding world instead of just the purebloods. Some of the laws she had come across were disgusting and it was shocking that no one had looked at some of the older laws, some dated back to the 1600's. She loved her work and knew that she was working to make the Wizarding Britain a better place for the future, it was thankless work but someone had to do it.

Hermione and Ron hadn't worked out since that kiss at the battle, Hermione decided much to the displeasure of Molly Weasley that while her and Ron will always be friends she couldn't really trust him to be there for her since he decided to walk out in the middle of the search for Horcruxs. How could she trust him if they ever got into a relationship to not just leave if they ever came across a problem or to back her up if she should ever incur the wrath of Molly Weasley. Plus any attraction she felt for Ron had long since disappeared, no woman can find a man attractive that abandons them in their time of need. They still remained friends but not as close a before, Hermione just couldn't get over him leaving her and Harry like that. She knew Harry thought she needed to get over it but easier said than done. Her love live was a big fat zero at the moment but she was ok with that, plenty of time for that once she had establisher career. Plus any men that she came across were so immature that they were after one thing, after what she had been through these past few years she needed someone that had more to offer than what she had found in her peers. Not financially but emotionally and intellectually. She needed someone she could connect with but she also knew now was not the time to concentrate on her love live or lack therof.

After the war she had moved in with Harry as her parents were still lost to her and in Australia. When the ministry had made enquiries with the Australian ministry it had taken them 3 months to come back with any information as to their whereabouts. Once she had the location for her parents she had asked for Headmaster Snape's help in recovering her parents memories. She hadn't told the ministry that she had performed an illegal memory charm, they had assumed that she had created false identities for her parents and sent them to Australia with their memories intact. The headmaster had agreed to help with some scowling and some more sarcastic comments as in his own words " seeing as you saw fit to save me instead of leaving me to die in peace, I will help you on the one condition that I never have to be the victim of your help again". Headmaster Snape had been found innocent of all crimes after Harry had told the wizengamot the headmasters reason for killing Dumbledore and all the goings on in Hogwarts the final year. He had along with Harry been given the order of merlin first class. Ron had grouched that the headmaster had deserved azkaban whereas Ron should have got the order of merlin first class instead of second class, that was up until Hermione had pointed out that the Headmaster had stayed true to the cause for 20 years and unlike some he hadn't abandoned his post over lack of food. The headmaster had been reviled, crucioed and merlin knows what else yet he had stayed true.

Hermione's parents had been angry at first but somehow with the surprising help of the headmaster she was able to explain all to her parents. They had moved back to England in January this year after selling their practice in Australia and resettled back into their practice back in Kent. Their relationship was still shaky but getting better and she made an effort to go and see them every Sunday for lunch.

As she made her way downstairs for coffee she could hear Harry moving around in the kitchen, " morning Harry you're up early"? " Haven't been to bed, just got back in from work". As she looked at Harry she could see how tired he was, he didn't have the haunted look in his eyes that he had the past few years. He still sometimes got moody and melancholy when he thought about the people who had lost their lives but all in all considering what he had been through Harry had adjusted very well. For weeks after the war they both suffered from nightmares and one or the other would wake up screaming. They found comfort in each other, they both had no siblings so they both became each others families, Harry sometimes joined her for Sunday lunch. Her parents liked Harry who according to her parents was a polite young man, the same couldn't be said for Ron. Her mother though he was uncouth and her father thought he was a prize prat. Unsurprisingly her parents had never asked for Ron to be invited again

As Hermione raised her eyebrow in question " we had a raid at the Parkinson manor, rumour had it that they may have been hiding some dark artefacts, instead we found a couple of death eaters hiding out on the grounds, we managed to capture one but one was killed."

" did you?" , " no it wasn't me, it was a stray shot from the other death eater, and no I don't want to talk about and I'm fine. Why are you up so early?"

"Research, need to hit the library before the masses arrive to work. How about we order Indian tonight, unless you have plans with Ron?" " no plans, need a quite night in"

"Great I'll see you tonight, right I'm off so get some sleep and enough with the cof...what was that?" There was a crashing sound in the library.

Harry and Hermione made their way to the library with their wands drawn, Harry cautiously opened the door, and both made there way in. Lying in the middle of the room was a little boy covered in glass and blood.

Hermione quickly made her way over to the child and checked for a pulse, "is he OK, who is he?" Harry asked.

"he's breathing and it looks like his hand is the only thing bleeding, how did he get here Harry, Grimmauld place' wards cant be breached not even by death eaters how is a child able to...?"

"I'm not sure, here let me lay him down on the couch"

" Accio first aid kit"Hermione grabbed the kit as it made its way in the room. She cleaned up the child's hand and while she was cleaning up his hand she took a good look at him. He looked to be about 2 or 3 years old. She really had no experience with kids except Teddy and he seemed to be the same size as Teddy. He looked well cared for and there were no obvious injuries, he was dressed in a cloak and underneath the cloak it looked like he was wearing spider man pajamas. On his feet he had on dragon hide shoes that looked expensive.

"__Rennervate____" __Hermione whispered and pointed her want at the child, not taking her eyes off the little boy.

The boy opened his eyes and he frantically looked around the room and finally his eyes landed on Hermione and he smiled

"Mummmmmy"

LMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHG


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

May 1999

12 Grimmauld place

"err mummy?, Hermione something you want to tell me?" Harry looked amused and concerned both at the the same time at Hermione's flabbergasted look. Their wasn't much that rendered Hermione speechless so while he was worried he was also amused. " of course not Harry, clearly he's confused.

" Uncle Harry, you came back. You were gone a long time and mummy said you had gone to heaven but you came back, mummy said you couldn't come back. Why did you lie mummy?"

Now it was Harry's turn to look confused. He looked at Hermione with questions in his eyes and found that were matched by the same look on Hermione's face. Harry and Hermione stared at each other not saying a thing, both not knowing how to respond.

"what's wrong mummy, was I bad, are you angry with me?" the child looked like he was about to burst into tears. Hermione looked at the child but didn't seem to be able to respond.

" OK , your mummy and I are slightly confused as we seem to have forgotten some things so lets play a little game OK?"

" I love playing games Uncle Harry, I'm the bestest Father says and I always win, yes lets play" giggled the child.

" So I'm uncle Harry and this is mummy right" questioned Harry pointing at Hermione. The child giggled and nodded his head. " Do I win uncle Harry?"

"Not yet, I have some questions, "So what is you name?",

"You know my name uncle Harry its Sebastian "

"OK now i remember Sebastian, a couple more questions OK. Can you tell me how you get here?"

"I come with mummy, bad men were chasing us and we come here. Is father coming here?

"And do you know who your father is? Yes its father, I don't like this game any more. I want to go back home.

" Sebastian where is home?" Harry asked "with mummy and Father" Sebastian said through his yawn, who had closed his eyes and looked about to drift off.

"Sebastian what is your full name, see my name Harry is Harry James Potter do you have any other names?"

"He's fallen asleep, he may have concussion we shouldn't let him sleep" Hermione whispered.

"No bumps or lumps on his head so no head injuries. So that was odd" Harry muttered.

Harry looked Hermione who looked pale and shaken, " here Hermione come and sit down directing her to the other sofa opposite the child. Harry kept his arms around her as he was scared she would fall down with shock.

"sit here while I take a look around" Harry tried to catch her eye but she was gazing at the child on the sofa intently like she couldn't tear her eyes away.

" There no glass or broken furniture in the library, so how did he cut his hand" Harry talked out loud trying engage Hermione.

Harry wandered over to Sebastian to take another look at him and see if he had any clues on him. He moved his cloak open to check through his pockets, surely he had to have something on him to identify who he is? Harry checked inside his pocket and saw a pouch which he pulled out, " ah ha though so" as he was about to look inside he caught a glance at the his neck and saw a gold necklace poking out beneath his PJ top. As Harry moved the pyjama top to take a look at the necklace.

"Hermione look at this, it looks like a time turner? Who would give a child a time turner, why does it look like that?" The time turner round Sebastian's neck looked all burned and mangled.

"Its broken, it looks like it has burned out on its journey here?" Hermione whispered.

Hermione sat at the edge of the sofa and looked at the child, he had dark blonde hair with light loose curls, he had a very aristocratic nose and had a pale complexion and he had the most beautiful dimples when he smiled. When he had stared at her earlier he had deep grey eyes that looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't quite place who it was they reminded her of.

If he was from the future and he was her son he must have come back years, if he was her son why would she send her son back in time, what would posses her to put a child at risk? Hermione hadn't realised that she voiced these questions out aloud.

"Hermione if he is your son and you sent him back in time clearly you had a really good reason. And we don't know if he is yours, we need to verify that before you start to castigate yourself. You must know a spell to determine if you share the same genes?"

"yes you are right Harry, I mustn't get ahead of myself, I need to think clearly.

There is a spell and if I am the his mother then the spell will produce a yellow light. If I'm not the there will be no reaction from my wand. I also think there is a potion although that can take a day to brew and It has some unique ingredients in fact its quite complicated and If we need it we may need to ask Headmaster Snape for help, althou...

"Hermione focus!"

" oh of course sorry Harry," " its OK to be nervous Hermione but the sooner we know the sooner..."

" we can plan, of course you are correct Harry. Sorry I'm just nervous I mean me a mother. Children aren't even in my plan for at least until I'm in my 30's. And now I'm 19, OK I'll be 20 in 3 and bit months but real...

"Hermione"

"Yes sorry Harry I just don't know if I want to know?"

" I can cast the spell Hermione and of course your nervous but we need to know"

"yes I'm ready. The spell is amimatrem, it means am I mother and it was originally created in 1567 by a witch calle...

"HERMIONE!"

"shussh Harry do you want to wake him. OK I'm doing it now."

Hermione pointed her wand at herself and then said amimatrem, time seemed to stand still and the there was a a yellow light at the tip of Hermione's wand.

Harry looked at Hermione whose face had turned from pale to green in a matter of seconds, she looked like she was going to be sick and like she was going to faint all at the same time. Harry went and stood by Hermione "I'm a mother Harry" and that is when Hermione fainted in the arms of her best friend.

LMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMH


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

12 Grimmauld place

10 minutes later...

Hermione opened her eyes and found herself sitting on the armchair with Harry staring at her with concern. "How are you Hermione, here have some water"

"Thanks Harry" she said as she gulped down the water. "Sebastian is he..

"still sleeping".." sorry Harry I didn't mean to faint on you. Funny how I've faced death eaters, Professor Snape and being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange but the thought of being a mother...well I don't think I took the news very well, not up to my normal standard of taking bad news, well maybe not bad news but shocking..." Hermione looked up to see Harry staring at her with amusement and slight concern.

"sorry will stop rambling"

"Its OK Hermione, you just learned that you are a mother to a 2 or 3 year old. I don't expect you to not have a reaction to it, in fact I'd be more worried if you didn't react at all."

"OK so what now?"

"I hope you don't mind but I decided to take a look at the pouch , it has a couple of vials of what looks like someone's memories, or I'm assuming it is as it looks exactly the same as what Professor Snape gave me during the battle."

"Headmaster Harry, not professor" Harry rolled his eyes at this, "and you are correct that is exactly what it seems to be, anything else?"

"yes some blank parchment which I'm assuming is enchanted if its from future you.

No doubt you have some complicated password or spell to reveal its content"

Harry passed Hermione the parchment and Hermione muttered some words but the parchment remained blank.

She tried some more spells but still the parchment would not reveal its secret.

"oh this is so annoying, why would my future self send me this and not use any of the spells that I would know now? So bloody annoying, oh stop smirking Harry this isn't funny"

"Sorry Hermione its just amused me that future you has stumped you, it doesn't happen often in fact I think this is the first time I've seen it happen."

"Fine enjoy it while it lasts but I will figure this out. So we need to make plans we need a pensieve to be able to view the memories and find out why it is I sent my future son into my past? Clearly something horrific has happened in the future and I felt the need to warn my past self. Although a time turner at most can only take you back 3 months from what I've read about in my third year when I received my time turner. Even with all the advances that they have made the past few years 3 months is still the limit of time that any person can travel back to and clearly Sebastian has travelled years!"

"I can ask the Headmaster Snape if we can borrow the pensieve"?

"yes Harry that would be good" Hermione said. She was clearly distracted as she couldn't seem to take her eyes off Sebastian. She wandered over to him and moved his hair out of his eyes, she moved him so he was more comfortable on the sofa, took his shoes off and covered him in a blanket.

"Who do you think his father is Harry? Sebastian's eyes remind me of someone but I cant think who?"

" well..." "what Harry, do you think you know who Sebastian's Father is?"

"OK so this is me guessing so don't lose it but he kinda reminds me of the ferret" Harry rushed out

"what, are you... be serious Harry like I would let the ferret anywhere near me.

I mean why would you...oh god I'm going to be sick".

"Look don't be sick I just think their happens to be a resemblance OK. I might be mistaken"

" Well the ferret can't be my child's father. I can't think of anyone worse"

Harry nearly said what about Goyle or Filch but thought better of it instead

"why don't you owl work and let them know you wont be in today and I'll go and floo Snape? Hopefully he wont curse me for calling so early."

"What did he say" Hermione asked, she hadn't moved from Sebastian's side since she had sent the Owl 15 minutes ago to work. She felt guilty for taking a personal day but she could hardly go into work and she would be completely useless today anyway. All she could think about was her previous conversation with Harry regarding her sons parentage. Draco may be handsome and all the girls in school might have thought he was the best thing since sliced bread but she could honestly say the strongest feeling the ferret had instilled in her was annoyance and pity for him in their sixth year. She hadn't seen him since his trial when she had given evidence on his case. She had felt sorry for what he had gone through in order to protect his family.

If anyone one deserved to be punished it was the patriarch of the Malfoy family, the bigoted racist coward that he was. Yes he had grown disillusioned with Voldemort and maybe had hadn't participated in the battle but surely he deserved to be punished for what he had inflicted on the innocent during the first few years of Voldemorts return. But no he had gotten off from serving any prison time, due to Harry giving evidence on behalf of Narcissa Malfoy who also testified on behalf of her husband that they were prisoners in their own home and that they were forced into Voldemorts service for fear of losing their lives and that of their son. Even the headmaster had testified that anything the Malfoy's had done been under duress. Lucius Malfoy had gotten out of doing time in Azkaban yet again. Instead he had been fined a few thousand galleons which was probably pocket change to someone like that pure blood bastard. But he hadn't gotten away completely without being punished. A few months ago it had emerged that Narcissa Malfoy had started a romance with an Italian count and run off with him to Naples. The Malfoys divorce had graced the front page of he Daily Prophet for weeks. Ha if anyone deserved to be cheated on it was the senior Malfoy.

"Well he told me that if I ever floo him at this time ever again then I quote "chosen one or not he would curse me into a thousand pieces and feed me to the flobberworms"

"Did you explain how urgent it was that we needed the pen...

"Yes I did but he said I can pick up the pensieve at his convenience not mine own. He said I can pick it up at 12.30 today. He will open the floo for me then, if I'm a minute late the floo will not allow me access. Hasn't changed much has he, although I am surprised he didn't question why I would need it"

"He'll probably wait till you are there and question you!"

"well I'll just have to avoid his questions and his eyes so he cant read my mind"

"Mummy I'm hungry," Hermione jumped from where she was sitting and looked at her son. "

Hermione stared at the child and couldn't seem to find any words, she opened her mouth to answer to say anything but cant seem to formulate any words.

Sebastian when did you wake up?" Harry asked feeling sorry for Hermione and looked at her with concern.

"Just now, you talk very loud"

"Sorry Sebastian, how about I make some eggs and toast for brekkie hey?

"why are you cooking uncle Harry, why cant we get the houselves to do it?"

Hermione frowned at this and seemed to open her mouth as if to lecture her son but before she could say anything Harry quickly cut in and answered saving himself and Sebastian a lecture on the right of house elves that he had heard numerous times " I don't have any houselves so I do the cooking myself"

Sebastian or more importantly Hermione did not need to know that Kreacher still came by and did the housework away from his duties at Hogwarts when Hermione was at work of course.

" We have houselves at the manor so we can go home and have breakfast cant we, then I can show you the new training broom father has bought me. Then you help me practice flying pleassssssssseeeeeee. And Draco will be there and we can ask Blaise to come over and we can play quidditch.

"Manor" Hermione whimpered at this and looked at Harry who had also gone slightly pale. " Sebastian can you tell me your full name please."

"Is this another game Uncle Harry"

" yes its another game and once you've answered I will make us breakfast and once we have finished eating we can play other games"

"Quidditch" Sebastian squealed excited.

"Well maybe not that, not today anyway" Hermione hastily put in before Harry could agree. Sebastian looked disappointed and pouted. " But we can play other games OK?, good boy" said Hermione at Sebastian's nod.

"Now why don't you tell me your full name Sebastian?"

My name is Sebastian Evan Malfoy mummy.

LMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLM


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

20 to 30 seconds later

"Mummy, I'm hungry!" startled Hermione looked at her son but didn't seem to be able to respond. She kept staring at him.

"Sebastian why don't you come with me and help me make breakfast" asked Harry holding out his hand for Sebastian, Sebastian got down from the sofa and followed his uncle Harry out.

Hermione just couldn't get her head around the fact that she shared a child with a Malfoy.

" OH GOD" Hermione felt like she was going to be sick, holding her hand to her mouth and taking deep shallow breaths she tried to calm herself down. Surely their had to be a logical explanation for this, clearly Sebastian was confused or maybe he was playing a prank on her. Yes her son from the future had probably spent a bit too much time with his uncle Harry and no doubt George Weasley ( this had his stink all over it) and was trying to prank her. It had to be that. She would never in a million years allow Draco Malfoy to touch her, she wasn't some desperate bimbo like Lavender or Pansy that she would fall for someone like the ferret, she had way too much self respect for nonsense like that. The war may have ended but the Malfoys still retained their beliefs in the pureblood ideology and Malfoy the ferret would never lower himself to touch a mudblood never mind fathering a child on her.

But Sebastian had seemed so sure of his name, their had been no hesitation when he replied to Harry. Sebastian Evan Malfoy. Evan was her fathers name so their was no doubt that was his middle name, she adored her father so she wasn't surprised that she had given her son from the future her fathers name. Sebastian was a very nice name and she liked it so she had no issue with that. It was his surname she had the issue with. Coming to conclusion that Sebastian wasn't lying ( a prank from George would be loud and embarrassing and public ,not this and why would future George think It would be funny? Clearly she was loosing her wits thinking she was being pranked on this).

Oh god I had a baby by the ferret, what has happened to me in the future that I would do this to myself and my child. But no wait Sebastian had called the ferret Draco...?

And assuming her son wasn't in the habit of calling his father by his name it couldn't be Draco.

It would have to be..oh god no not him. Hermione could feel herself go dizzy and tried her hardest to shake it off. She could also feel the sickness creeping up again and forced herself to take deep breaths. "nonono, this has to be a dream or a sick game." she half expected someone with a camera to appear and say " ha we got you".

Maybe their was another Malfoy somewhere else that also lived in a manor. Any Malfoy please just not that bigot. Yes it had to be another Malfoy; hell would surely freeze over before she would even consider having a child with that man. Look at what he had done to Draco, because of him and his disgusting beliefs Draco had been forced to brand himself, attempt to kill Professor Dumbledore and suffer untold horrors at the hand of his precious dark lord and death eaters.

Not to mention Lucius Malfoy's prejudices against her, there was no way he would ever consider her as anything more than a mudblood and that he would have a child with said mudblood well that was preposterous. And even if for whatever reason they could bear to be in each other's company long enough to conceive a child and not kill each other the chances of him acknowledging his half-blood child were slim. No someone like Malfoy would never care for anyone that wasn't pureblood even if that someone shared his DNA. Hagrid probably had more chance of becoming a prima ballerina than that happening.

Having a chuckle to herself at that though and feeling better now that she had thought things through she decided to join Harry and Sebastian for breakfast. She was hungry and in need of coffee, she will need to be on alert for this afternoon when she viewed the memories in the pensieve. It wasn't even 8am and she was already shattered.

"Mummy, uncle harry made eggy bread, its yummy" looking at Sebastian Hermione smiled, he had egg all around his mouth and down the front of his cloak. "Did you get any in you? Hermione waved her wand and Sebastian looked good as new.

"yes I did mummy lots. Can we go and see father now please?"

" Sebastian I thought you were going to play with me?" "no I want to see father and Draco and I want go to the manor. You can come with me uncle Harry, I have lots and lots of toys. I have trains, and broom..."

Harry glanced at Hermione. "soon Sebastian, I need to speak to your mother about some grown up things OK so how about you go and play in the living room? There's some toys in there that belong to Teddy and..."

"Teddy is here, I like playing with Teddy he is funny and he does funny faces"

"Sebastian Teddy isn't here right now but we can arrange a play date soon OK" assured Harry when Sebastian's face fell.

"Before you go off to play Sebastian can we play the question game again as mummy and uncle Harry have forgotten some other things?"

"OK mummy I likes the question game"

" So do you know you Fathers name"

"yes fathers name is father"

"OK but what do I call your father? What do other people call him?"

"Draco calls him father, uncle Harry calls him Mr Malfoy and you call him Looosious" said Sebastian with a big grin.

" I did good mummy?" "you did Great Sebastian, why don't you come with me and I'll show you where the toys are while your mum has some breakfast" answered Harry.

Sebastian looked at his mother ran over to her and hugged her round her legs" I love you mummy", Hermione crouched down and looked at her son ran her fingers through his and kissed his nose and whispered " I love you too honey". How could she not feel affection for this child who called her mummy and told her he loved her and smiled at her with his big dimples.

"come on Sebastian, I'll be back in a minute Hermione"

* * *

><p>"So you and Looshios huh?"<p>

"Don't be ridiculous Harry, you know I cant stand that pure blood pri... well you know I cant tolerate him. This is a man that hates my very existence, he tried to kill me and my friends" "er I know I was there?" muttered Harry. " he stood by and watched while I was tortured by his psychotic sister in law,he stood there and watched while she carved mudblood into my arm and he did nothing, he has never once shown remorse for his actions, no doubt he has killed hundreds of muggles and muggle borns, he is a snide stuck up snob" finished Hermione breathing heavily.

Harry raised his eyebrows and stared at Hermione, it was best to keep his mouth shut when Hermione was wound up like this and wait for the storm to pass.

Hermione burst into tears at this and collapsed in the kitchen chair holding her head in her hands,

"I must have had a nervous breakdown or something Harry, I would never, could never not with him. I wouldn't. He must have imperio'd me or something. I just wouldn't Harry"

Hermione finally looked up at Harry and implored him with her eyes to believe that she could never betray her beliefs or her friendship with Harry and never mind the sacrifices made by all the people in the order who had given their lives to defeat Voldemort.

Harry grabbed Hermione and held her. " I know you would never betray me and falling in love and having a child with someone isn't betraying me especially when the child is as cool and adorable as Sebastian. Hey, I'm an uncle so how could I possibly be upset about that?"

" Why aren't you more upset about this Harry? I had no have a child with a death eater? And wait who said anything about LOVE?"

"Former death eater" at this it was Hermione's turn to snort.

" I know you Hermione and you could never fall for someone like who Lucius Malfoy used to be. He must have changed or there is no way in hell that you would have a child with him and yes love seeing as Sebastian calls the manor his home and no way would you abandon your child and no way will you agree to live with a man just to raise a child if their wasn't some love there.

You aren't Lavender Brown you don't change for anyone so the only conclusion I can come to is Malfoy changed. He must have, look at how much Sebastian misses his father. Every other question while he was eating his breakfast was when he will next see his father"

"Never, there is no way I am letting him anywhere near my child. Sebastian is mine and whatever happened in the future wont be repeated. There is no way to send anyone forward in time Harry and now that Sebastian is here he is mine to protect. I don't need Lucius Malfoy in my life or my child's".

" You know I'm on you side right but Lucius Malfoy is Sebastian's father"

"But.." " No Hermione listen, how are you going to explain to Sebastian that he can no longer see his Father or the Ferret? I don't know if you noticed or not but your son seems to adore them, everytime he mentions them you can hear it in his voice.

You don't have to make any decision today or tomorrow or even this week but don't make a decision without thinking through the consequences. Future you sent Sebastian back in time so that he can be safe with his family and whatever happens in the future, like me dying from the sounds of it that may still happen so we need to think carefully on this and I need you to be my Hermione that makes logical decisions. Reacting and acting out is my thing OK?"

Hermione nodded and burst into a fit of tears, like every other time Hermione got emotional or cried Harry had a moment of panic not knowing what to do with a weeping woman but then instinct took over and Harry held the woman he considered his sister in his arms and let her cry it out. Its not every day your future child came back in time and announced that you were his mother and your hated enemy was the father of said child.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi all, I have edited the first chapters as I wasn't happy with the first edit. Please re read before continuing with chapter 6. Thank you for all those that have reviewed as I do find that motivates me to continue writing.

Chapter 6

Hermione sat waiting for Harry to return from Hogwarts with pensive. The more time that passed the more anxious she got. She looked at Sebastian who was eating the lunch that she had prepared earlier of cheese on toast, she was trying hard not to let her anxiety show for his sake, already he had faced so much in his short life and she didn't want to add to his worries and his anxieties. It was her job to protect him and already she felt like a failure, even though he appeared happy and well content throughout the day she could see the terror in his eyes every time she was about to leave the room. Harry had seen it to and he looked as gutted as she was, she knew Harry would take the fact that he was in the future unable to protect his honorary nephew as a major failure and for the boy who lived being unable to protect those he loved was one of his greatest fears.

Both her and Harry had thought the fighting was over when the war ended and the thought in the future her child will have to face such hardship was untenable and made her want to shout which in itself threw her as Hermione wasn't prone to emotional outbursts or hadn't been since after the war, she was a much calmer being and liked to think she had curbed some of her griffindorness to some extent.

After the war Hermione had assumed all the worrying and fighting was over, all she thought she would have to concentrate on was earning her parents forgiveness, gaining her NEWTs and what her career choice was going to be. Not even her love life had featured on her list of priorities, there was always time for that sometime in the future.

Christ her parents were going to flip when they found out about Sebastian, as supportive as they has always been how could they wrap their minds around a grandchild from the future. She could just imagine "hey mum, hey daddy meet Sebastian your 3 year old grandson from the future, yes the future you heard that's right. And by the way his father happens to be my arch enemies father the boy who bullied me and introduced me to the word mudblood and what it means. Surprise!".

"Mummy, are you OK, you're making a noise" Hermione hadn't even realized that her breathing had changed, just the thought of having to explain any of this made her want to scream, cry and tear at her hair all at the same time. When the world and its wife found out she had a child and out of wedlock then all hell would break loose, maybe she could disappear into the muggle world while the dust settled. One thing she was determined was that no one find out her son was a Malfoy that was a stigma that she wouldn't thrust upon her child. Better to be labeled a bastard than the son of a pureblood narrow minded blood racist.

"I'm OK, I was just thinking where uncle Harry has got to." She looked over at the clock and it had only been 15 minutes since Harry had flooed over to the Headmaster's office. Normally the headmaster could barely tolerate Harry's company and did everything in his power to leave his company, 10 minutes was the maximum they lasted in each others company before the headmaster made one of his sarcastic comments and left Harry or her to it. Harry should be back soon and then they could finally have the answers to the questions that had been plaguing her and Harry all morning.

"I'm finished now mummy, can I have some more juice please", Hermione had to smile and gave a little laugh at her son who was wiping his mouth so carefully, he was more better mannered than most boys his age (well Teddy at least as that was her only experience of boys that age) no scratch that better mannered than some grownups fondly remembering Ron and Harry's eating habits. At least her future self was doing something right if her son was so well-mannered and happy.

"When can we see father mummy, I miss him and my toys and Draco" pouted Sebastian looking at her with his grey puppy dog eyes.

"Soon Sebastian"

"But you said soon ages ago and it must be soon NOW! I want to go to the manor and if you don't let me Father will hear of this"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the last comment. Typical Malfoy response is there anything Lucius' Malfoy does not hear of. "Sebastian you will not raise you voice and if you can't show me proper respect then we will put you in a timeout."

"But I want to see father, and you keep saying soon and it's not fair" Hermione looked at her son and could see how upset he was, tears were forming in his eyes and his face was pursed as if to stop his self from crying. Hermione lowered herself so that she was eye level with Sebastian and tried to hug him, "Sebastian I know you want to see your father but we have to wait for uncle Harry and if we leave now and he comes back to an empty house he will be very disappointed, uncle Harry will have no one to play with and keep him company".

Sebastian looked at Hermione as if in deep thought about what she had said and finally nodded. "But we can see father later" questioned Sebastian.

Hermione was saved from answering as the floo fired up in the . " In here Harry..."

Hermione heard footsteps approaching the kitchen and turned to greet Harry but to her surprise it was Ginny. " Hermione" Ginny nodded coolly at her. While her and Ginny had never been best friends during Hogwarts they had least maintained a certain friendliness towards one another. That had all changed when Hermione had decided not to pursue a relationship with Ron. Ginny like her mother seemed to take it personally and seemed to think Hermione was being unreasonable and petty in not wanting to date her brother. The first few weeks after Hermione had made her feelings plain regarding Ron Ginny had tried her best to get her to change her mind, from saying how her and Ron belonged together and how much he loved her to how inconsolable Ron was without her.

After none of that had worked Ginny had resorted to insults that Ron was the best catch that someone like her could get and that she was lucky that her brother had even looked at her after all not many men went for bookish slightly dumpy women with bad hair. Fortunately Harry had put a stop to whatever else Ginny was going to say as Ginny's face was literally 2 seconds away from connecting with Hermione's fist. Since then Ginny barely spoke to her and that suited Hermione fine.

Ginny looked at Sebastian curiously and Sebastian looked back at Ginny with no recognition. Hermione smirked to herself, clearly Ginny wasn't a big or small feature in Harry's future if Sebastian didn't know who she was. And seeing as Sebastian was close to future Harry then surely he would know Harry's girlfriend.

" Sebastian why don't you come with me the library so that we can play" Hermione grabbed Sebastian and aimed him out of the kitchen. She did not want Ginny Weasley to know anything about her son. As she walked out passed Ginny Hermione informed Ginny that Harry wouldn't be long.

Ginny opened her mouth as if to ask who the child was but Hermione had already swept passed her.

The Black Library

"who was that girl mummy"

" That was Ginny Weasley Sebastian uncle Harry's girlfriend. Sebastian looked confused " but aunty Luna is uncle Harry's feyonce"

"Luna and Harry? Hmm, well I think you mean fiance."

"That is what I said! Is Uncle Harry like Draco mummy, does he have more than one girlfriend,

Draco has loads of different girlfriends" giggled Sebastian.

" Uncle Harry is nothing like Draco, now why don't we play game. How about exploding snap?"

Hermione was trying to distract Sebastian as she didn't want another repeat of the scene of him asking to see his father. She also wasn't sure she wanted to know anymore little tidbits about the future, now that she knew about future Harry ending up engaged to Luna she wasn't sure how comfortable she felt with that knowledge. She liked Luna, she was very loyal and loving person and couldn't think of anyone who Harry deserved more. Hermione knew that Luna had always had a crush on Harry but would never think to act on it. Like Hermione Luna had no time for personal relationships since the war. Luna's father had never fully recovered from the war and between looking after her father and the Quibbler Luna like herself barely had a social life.

Hermione and Luna tried to meet every other week at least for a quick coffee and a bite to eat, usually in the muggle world as everytime Hermione or Harry ventured out and about in the wizarding world people either stared or felt the need to ask very personal questions from their love life's to the war. The muggle world had become a sanctuary of sorts as she knew no one would bother them there. It was nice having Luna to talk to, while Luna still believed in some of the most random and ridiculous things her father had taught her Hermione tried very hard not to judge and comment and just listen and nod along. Luna was a very good listener, when the whole Ron thing had kicked off Luna was the only one that didn't question her choice not to be with him, Merlin the daily prophet had actually done double page feature on the reasons why her and Ron should be together and on the reasons why she wasn't with him. In fact Luna had remarked that she didn't think Ron was a good fit for her and that she would be better suited somebody who was older and challenged her and someone that she can learn from and with.

She also didn't want to hear any more from her son from the future on the ferrets love life, she had seen enough of that at Hogwarts with the bimbos Malfoy had gone for.

* * *

><p><p>

Hogwarts

Headmasters office

Harry flooed into the Headmaster's office bang on at half 12, he had actually waited at the Black drawing room floo looking at his watch counting down the minutes to half 12 as he didn't want to risk being late and have Snape deny him access. Hermione had found that very amusing and it least it had bought a smile to her face.

While his relationship with Snape was nothing like it was at school full of hatred and animosity on both sides they also weren't bosom buddies. Harry was grateful for everything Snape had done for him but he still felt weird about the fact that Snape had loved his mum, he wasn't sure what he should feel about that. For his part Snape had never once spoken to Harry about anything regarding his mum, in fact when Harry had first tried to bring it up Snape had drawn his wand on Harry and told him to never mention or speak of it again to him. Harry for his part had done his best to respect his wishes and left him in peace after all if anyone deserved peace it was Snape after 20 years of helping in the war effort to get rid of Voldemort.

Still Harry couldn't help but wonder if Snape was still in love with his mum. When Harry had spoken to Hermione about his mother and Snape she had said that while she thought that Snape will always love Lily she didn't think he was in love with her. She thought it was a mixture of love for the girl that was his only childhood friend and guilt in calling her a mudblood and causing her death.

"Don't stand there gawking Potter, some of us have a school to run and don't have time to wait around for the boy wonder to finish his day dreaming" Harry rolled his eyes and made his way over to the headmaster's desk where Snape was sitting.

"Headmaster, how are you" Harry asked politely

Snape ignored the question and fired back with one of his own " so what do you need with the pensieve, I'm assuming if it was something work related you would use the one provided by the ministry? What is it that you are up to now and I'm sure Kingsley would be interested to know that you have requested the use of Hogwarts pensive...".

"Now now Severus, I'm sure if Harry has asked to use the pensieve it must be something quite serious and nothing nefarious of the sort. Good afternoon Harry, how are you my boy" Dumbledore's portrait looked at him and smiled..

" Afternoon professor Dumbledore, I'm very well thank you."

" If you two have finished I'm still waiting for an answer" Snape interrupted with a raised eyebrow looking at Harry.

Harry for his part tried to avoid Snape's eyes and looked just above his shoulder. " well its for some research for Hermione sir, she needs it for something that she read up on one of her laws that she was looking up" Harry and Hermione figured if they mentioned work and tried to be as obscure as possible Snape might get bored enough to buy it.

" And what is it that she needs the pensieve for? Whose memories is it that she is looking at Potter?"

"Severus really I'm Sure if and when Harry and Miss Granger want you to know they will inform you.

You have already agreed the loan of the pensieve so perhaps you can cease with the questions so that Harry and Miss Granger can get on with their day". Harry had never been so glad of Dumbledore's interference. Harry smiled his thanks at his former headmaster and looked to Hogwarts current headmaster.

"Very well, this way Potter." Harry followed Snape to the other the side of the office and watched Snape unlock the cabinet with his wand. Snape gestured his hand for Harry to get the Pensieve. Harry walked over and was about to lift the item in question when Snape barked at him " use your wand you stupid boy, how do you expect to carry a pensieve through the floo do you realize how heavy it is. Do you want to break it, Savior of the wizarding world huh prize dunderhead more like."

Harry was mortified and reached for his wand. Sometimes he and Hermione forgot to use their wands for doing things as the muggle way just came instinctively.

" I will return this as soon as we are done with this Headmaster Snape. Thank you again and Good afternoon."

The sooner he was of out of there the better. Snape said nothing as Harry walked past him to floo home. All it took was a few minutes in Snape's company for him to feel like a first year again.

* * *

><p><p>

Snape watched the boy who would not die and continue to live so that he could annoy him leave his office.

He knew the annoying one and the interfering one were up to something and he was determined to find out what.


	7. Chapter 7

And another chapter. For those who want to know when the Malfoys i.e. Lucius and Draco will appear, look for them or one of them in the next chapter. I have got the basics of the next 6 chapters down but still need to do some heavy editing. I will try and update chapter 8 over the weekend but not promising anything as I want to take my time and get it right rather than come back in a few months and edit.

At the moment I'm not sure how long this fanfic will be as I know where it will end but I just have to figure out the middle.

Please let me know what you think and as ever I appreciate all those who take their time who read and review. Many thanks

Chapter 7

12 Grimmauld place

A few seconds after leaving Headmaster Snape's office

Harry flooed through to the drawing room at Grimmauld place relieved to be home and away from Snape and his attitude.

" Harry is that you" he heard Ginny question from outside of the room. Harry quickly aimed the pensieve to the other side of the room behind the sofa and out of of everyone's sight. He really wasn't in the mood to offer an explanation to Ginny as to why he had the pensieve so to avoid all her questions he'd rather she know nothing about it all.

Ginny walked in and smiled at Harry kissed him. Harry did his best to return the kiss but he just wasn't in the mood right now for anything with his girlfriend be that conversation or anything else. He was tired, from the raid last night, to Sebastian this morning and no sleep in over 24 hours." Ginny I wasn't expecting you today?"

" I thought I'd surprise you, I thought we would have the house to ourselves. I wasn't expecting Hermione to be here and with a little boy? Who is he Harry and why isn't she at work? It's not like her to miss work and miss a chance to suck up to Kingsley?"

" The child is a family relation of Hermione's and she is looking after him unexpectedly today due to an emergency"answered Harry.

Ginny sniffed " Is that all? I didn't know she had any young family members she has never once mentioned anything of the sort to me. That's typical Hermione.."

" Ginny..." Ginny stopped speaking she knew she had to be careful when she spoke of precious Hermione in front of Harry. Her boyfriend wouldn't hear a word said against that fat ugly know it all and she knew that if it ever came to a choice between her and Hermione she would find herself out on the pavement quicker than she could get the next insult out.

She was determined that would soon change. As soon as she and Harry got married and she got pregnant she would make him choose. He would never pick that ugly know it all above her and their child.

"Sorry Harry, why don't I make you some lunch and we can talk. I haven't seen you this week at all."

" I'll meet you in the kitchen. Let me look in on Hermione and Sebastian."

Ginny frowned nodded and flounced out of the room. Harry sighed and made his way to the library. He cared about Ginny he really did but he wasn't sure if he loved her. This whole thing with Hermione had bought out a side to Ginny that wasn't attractive at all. Hermione was his sister in all but blood and name and he couldn't bear the thought of anyone hurting her. She was the only person that hadn't turned her back on him, she had stood by him from the first year at school till the end and after the war.

Harry walked in the library and the sight that greeted him made him smile. Hermione was sat on the floor with her son playing exploding snap, they both had the same look of concentration and both also had the same look of determination to win. Sebastian had only been here a few hours and already Harry adored his nephew, he was determined that Sebastian was kept safe and he would do all he could to keep his family safe and protected. Be it from death eaters, the Malfoy's or even Hermione's stubbornness nothing was going to stand in his way.

"Harry you're back, did you get it?" Harry nodded and answered " yes and you were correct, Snape was suspicious and it was only thanks to Dumbledore I was able to escape"

"Uncle Harry you came back, where did you go. I was bored" Sebastian had already shot up and was across the room with his little arms wrapped around Harry's legs.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her sons comment on being bored. " I think we should take a look at the memories tonight when a certain someone has gone to bed?"

Harry nodded and looked at Sebastian and said " I'll be back in a few minutes , I just need to go and grab a bite to eat in the kitchen with Ginny. I wont be long and then we can play with the quidditch figures OK?"

Sebastian nodded and agreed even though he didn't look too happy about loosing his playmate.

Harry looked at Hermione and said " I wont be long.".

The headmaster's office

4.15pm

Severus Snape was still thinking about the Potter boy and his know it all side kick and what it was that they needed with the pensieve. Severus had thought that after the war the memories that he had given Potter in the shrieking shack had been returned to him but what if the annoying one and interfering one had made copies of his memories? Were they planning on entertaining themselves with his memories, his shame, guilt and humiliation from the past twenty years. If that was the case then those brats would not know what hit them. He didn't think the bushy haired side kick would have any part in any nefarious plans but she had in the past been persuaded by the potter brat and the ginger haired menace in many of their hair brained schemes. The world might think Harry Potter was all for the light but Severus had never forgotten that Harry was James Potters get and the apple never fell far from the tree.

If they weren't looking at his memories and were in fact viewing someone else's then Severus was curious as to what it was that they were looking at in secret and what they were trying to hide from the ministry. While he would never admit it out loud he felt a certain protectiveness towards the know it all that had saved his life. It had taken him 3 months to recover in St Mungos after being a coma for 6 weeks. He had discovered after he had woken up from said coma that the bushy haired Gryffindor princess had fought tooth and nail with the wizengamot to clear his name and to have him reinstated as headmaster. She had also spoken up for his godson Draco and saved him from Azkaban and for that he would always be grateful. The Potter brat had also spoken on his and Draco's behalf but seeing as Severus had spent 20 years as a spy fighting to save him he was less grateful to him.

Maybe a surprise visit was in order to Grimmauld place. Severus smirked to himself and though that was a grand idea. No doubt the Potter brat hadn't reset the floo network since his visit this afternoon. Now that he had a plan in place Severus sat back in his chair and relaxed and looked at the clock. Yes soon he would know what the annoying Gryffindor's were up to.

" I'm not sure I like it when you smile like that Severus, it always makes me suspicious that someone's day is about to turn sour" Dumbledore's portrait remarked.

Severus ignore this and turned to Headmaster Blacks portrait. He had asked him to look in on his other portrait at Grimmauld place to see if there was anything to report although he knew it was a long shot as his portrait was placed in one of the back bedrooms. " Nothing to report Headmaster except I thought I may have heard a child's voice earlier but other than that I could see or hear nothing."

Severus nodded, a child. Curious indeed.

12 Grimmauld place

The drawing room

6.45pm

Hermione was exhausted. After an afternoon of keeping Sebastian entertained and then fighting to bathe him after him and Harry had thought it was a good idea to wrestle on the floor she was tired. Sebastian had also got upset when Hermione had transfigured another set of pyjamas for him as the one he was wearing was too filthy to put on again. Sebastian had wanted to his own clothes from the manor and had refused point blank to put on the ones she had for him. Then he had screamed and cried for his father. After he had exhausted himself with his tantrum she finally managed to get him in the bath and in his transfigured clothes. She really would need to go to the shops tomorrow and get him some clothes and toys, she would have to take a few days off work as she really couldn't leave him with anyone except Harry and that wouldn't be fair on Harry as he had already done enough. Maybe a day in the muggle shops might distract her son from asking after his father.

She looked at her son who was now cuddling her, who would have thought that half an hour earlier her little angel was screaming and shouting and now look at him all cute and adorable and quite.

"I'm sorry I was bad mummy, will you tell father I shouted? He will be very angry. Father says Malfoy's do not act like that in front of ladies or anyone else."

" No Sebastian we wont tell anyone about this but you mustn't act like that . If you are upset or angry you must tell me OK" At this Sebastian nodded his head and grinned happy that his father wouldn't hear of this and be disappointed in him.

"I'm back and I got food" Harry shouted from the hallway. Hermione could smell the Indian food and she felt her mouth water. In all the excitement today she hadn't eaten much but now her hunger was back in full force.

Harry came in with the food and dumped the bags on the table " Not in here guys, we'll eat in the kitchen. Hermione got up and carried the bags into the kitchen with Harry and Sebastian trailing behind her.

Hermione and her boys were cleaning up the leftovers from their meal in the kitchen when she thought she heard something in the drawing room. Harry must have heard the same thing as well as he grabbed Sebastian and drew his wand.

Harry sat Sebastian on a chair at the far corner of the kitchen " Sebastian I want you to stay here, me and mummy wont be long."

"No I want to come with you". " Harry stay here with him and I'll take a look" Hermione had already turned to walk out of the kitchen before Harry could say anything in protest.

Before she could go any further though he heard her ask " Headmaster Snape" "Miss Granger and where is Mr Potter, I though I heard his dulcet tones in the kitchen with you and if I'm not mistaken I thought I may have also heard a child?" Before Harry could stop him Sebastian jumped off his chair and ran towards the Kitchen door. "Uncle Sevie, Sebastian shot past his mother before she could grab him and he jumped on Severus Snape. The look on Severus's face was dumbstruck. "Uncle Sevie? What is the meaning of this and who is this brat that is jumping all over my person" growled the Headmaster. Severus looked at the child and he looked familiar, he took a closer look and he could see his godsons features stare back at him with tears in his eyes. "Come her Sebastian" Hermione reached for her son and tried to comfort him while scowling at the man who had caused her son to become upset. "Why is Uncle Sevie mad Mummy, did I do bad" "of course not Uncle Sevie is being a grouch" Hermione glared at Severus as if daring him to disagree but Severus wasn't looking at her he couldn't stop staring at the child. This was Hermione Granger's child and by the look if him if he was clearly a Malfoy. He looked at Hermione in horror, had his godson impregnated the girl during the war, had he raped her and the child was the result? Severus felt rage like never before he was horrified that the godson he loved and cared for could have done this. But no that also made no sense and he knew Draco was not capable of rape, he was a bully yes but he could never actually hurt anyone. So was this child the result of some sort of fling? And why had the child called him "Uncle Sevie" as if he knew him and he should know who the child is? He looked at Potter and Granger in question and said "I think you have some explaining to do. I will be in the drawing room waiting while you calm the child and perhaps it is time for him to seek his bed? Potter make the tea." Severus then made his way to the drawing to wait for the answers to the many questions that were now forming in his head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**12 Grimmauld place**

**30 minutes later**

After Hermione had managed to calm her son she had placed him in the spare bedroom opposite hers. She made a note to herself to also add bedding to her list of items required on her shopping expedition tomorrow.

Hermione made her way to kitchen and saw that Harry was still in there the tea things all set on a tray "Are you waiting for me before you go and see the headmaster?"

"Of course I didn't want to be alone with him, no doubt we would both have ended up having words. How is Sebastian?"

"Sleeping, I finally managed to calm him down and I had to make all sorts of promises that involve ice cream and quidditch. We may as well get this over and done with, he isn't going to disappear"

Harry followed Hermione out with the tea tray into the drawing room to find Snape sitting with a book with fire roaring in front of him. The room was cosy and warm, Harry was slightly annoyed that Snape had made himself at home in his home. He didn't comment on that though and thought it was best just to leave that well alone.

" Ah the tea that I asked for half an hour ago. How is the child"

Hermione passed the tea cup to the Headmaster " fine but no thanks to you, he is finally asleep".

The headmaster took a sip of his tea and looked at the duo waiting for them to explain themselves. Hermione had thought on how best to explain everything to Headmaster Snape whether to lie or redirect in another direction but came to the conclusion that nothing would satisfy him except the truth. And she also in all honesty wanted him to know, he may be able to help.

" Look we can try and explain but to be honest its been a long and confusing day so why don't you just take a look"? Hermione motioned at Snape and said "use legilimency on me, that might be quicker than long drawn out explanations."

Severus looked at Hermione in surprise, not many people agreed to have him root around in their mind willingly. Before she could change her mind Snape stood gestured for Harry to get up from the sofa from his place next to Hermione. Harry looked at her in question and she nodded.

The headmaster sat next to her and she faced him, before she could change her mind he drew his wand and whispered "_Legilimens"._

Hermione could feel the headmaster in her head, he felt very gentle and nothing like what Harry had said it felt like to have Severus Snape in your head. She tried to help him and direct him to Sebastian and his sudden appearance this morning but he needed no help. He was already there. He saw it all from the moment they discovered Sebastian in the library, to finding out Sebastian was her son, to the vials in the pouch along with the blank piece of paper to the Time turner. He lingered on all her interactions with Sebastian and he also saw her mini breakdown when she found out about her sons parentage. Finally she could feel him leave her mind and she felt exhausted. She sat back on the sofa with her hand on her head.

She watched as the headmaster draw something from the inside of his robes and pour a vial of something in her tea and pass it to her. " It will ease the tension in your mind and it also contains a little pick me up". Hermione accepted the cup and sipped her tea. She drank some more and she could feel all her aches and tension ease.

She looked at her former professor and she could see the shock on his face.

He looked at her and said " He is Lucius child from the future"

" No he is mine, he has nothing to do with him. He is mine" Hermione protested

"The child is a Malfoy so he has everything to do with him. He will need to be informed."

Severus was speechless and he was trying to get his thoughts in order. The fact that one of his oldest friends Lucius would have a child with the girl no woman who was sitting in front of him so defiant and ready to protect her child was shocking. Lucuis Malfoy may have been glad when the dark lord fell and was defeated by the Potter brat but that did not mean he did not hold with his old prejudices. Lucius still believed that muggleborns had no place in the wizarding world and should be excluded from all aspects of it. This girl no woman dammit still managed to irk his friend as none other. The fact that due to Miss Granger some of the older and more pro pure blood laws were now being abolished was the topic of many an evening when he dined at Malfoy manor. Lucius positively turned red with rage when Miss Granger's name is bought up much to his amusement and Draco's. Thinking of Draco turned his thoughts to the child sleeping upstairs. Sebastian the child that referred to him as uncle Sevvie", hmm clearly old age, marrying a younger woman and having a child in his 40's had turned Lucius Malfoy soft that he would allow a child of his to go about him uncle sevvie. He also called the Granger girl mummy. The old Lucius and the Lucius of now would never allow a child of his to go on so. When Draco was that age he would never have been permitted to call him Uncle Sevvie it was always Uncle and his mother was called "mother". When Draco was younger and started calling his mother "mama" Lucius would always correct his son that it was mother not mama.

He was curious as to why and what circumstance had prompted his old friend into starting a relationship with the ever interfering Miss Granger. He looked at her and could see none of what normally attracted his friend to his lady friends. Lucius was a shallow creature when it came to women and for him it was always a certain type of woman that would attract him, tall, willowy, preferably blonde and pure blood. Miss Granger was the complete opposite of all those, she was short and stout, horrifyingly uncontrollable brown hair, muggle born and above all else Miss Granger would not like most pure blood women follow any man's edicts. She was a modern muggle born woman who believed that she was equal to any and all men and while Severus didn't for a second doubt her capabilities he did question her ability to manage his friend. Although she must have done something right if she could get Lucius to marry her and father a child on her.

"We should look at the memories that should give us the answers to questions you seek. Mr Potter the penseive please."

Harry went to fetch the Pensive and placed it on the table this time remembering to use his wand. He did not need a repeat of Snape's sarcasm from this morning. Hermione got the vials of memories from the her purse and handed them to Severus who poured them into the pensieve.

Hermione felt very nervous and anxious all at once and she looked to Harry for reassurance. Harry wrapped his arms round her and tried his best to comfort her. " When you are quite done perhaps we can get on with this?" the headmaster questioned.

The headmaster lowered his head to the penseive, Harry looked at Hermione and pushed her to go next. Hermione lowered her head to the pensieve and suddenly found herself in large room with books. Not just a room but a shop full of books, it was **Obscurus Books** just off Diagon alley leading into Knockturn alley. This was one of her favourite shops as it sold old books that were hard form someone like her a muggleborn to have access to.

She came by this shop at least once a week. This was where she spent the majority of her wages. Harry joined her and the headmaster not a couple of seconds after her entrance. She looked at Professor Snape who had wandered off to the section at the far corner of the room from the looks of it they were on the third floor of the shop where most of the darker texts were kept.

She looked to see what it was that Headmaster Snape was looking, she followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at her. Or future her. She looked at her self and she looked exactly as she did now, same messy hair that could not be contained, no make-up and she was wearing her work clothes of grey skirt with black mid heels and white shirt with her red cardigan. Just another work day in the life of Hermione Granger. Future Hermione seemed to be engrossed in a book that looked to be on pure blood genealogy and didn't seem to be paying attention to her surroundings. Not that there was anything to observe, no one else seemed to be at the shop.

After a few more moments future Hermione gathered the 4 books that were on the floor beside her and the one she had been reading. She also reached for her bag and made her way to the stairs. The books were large tomes and clearly heavy and she could see her future self struggling with her load.

" Why don't you use you wand you stupid girl" she could hear headmaster Snape mutter beside her.

Hermione watched future Hermione make her way down the staircase and let out a gasp as she saw her future self stumble under the weight of the books and crash into the person who was currently making their way up the stairs.

She saw a pair of arms hold onto her future self and steady her " oh god I'm so sorry, sorry I slipped and...oh..."

Future Hermione looked speechless and turned pale and seemed to have lost all the blood from her face when she noticed who had saved her from landing on her arse. It was Lucius Malfoy.

He looked at her future self and raised an eyebrow and sneered at her. "Perhaps you should remember to use your wand Miss Granger, of course you being who you are that wouldn't come as natural as someone like myself" He looked at future Hermione and waited for a response.

Hermione couldn't help but observe how future Hermione seemed shocked speechless and didn't seem to notice that Mr Malfoy still had his arms wrapped round her.

" I...," Future Hermione looked terrified and Hermione could see that her future self was trying to gather her wits. She didn't blame her future self, many of her nightmares involved Lucius Malfoy and her time in this manor when she was being tortured by his sister in law while he watched. Sometimes in her nightmare it was Lucius Malfoy himself casting the crucio on her and not Bellatrix. Those were the nights she would wake up screaming the look of hatred in his eyes still lingering. She knew that her nightmares were distorted when it came to the manor and all the events surrounding it, she logically knew that Lucius Malfoy had done nothing but observe her being tortured and that he himself was in no position to help her as he himself was there at that point under sufferance.

"I'm sorry, I slipped." croaked future Hermione. Lucius carried on looking at future Hermione intently with a sneer on his face. Future Hermione tried to move herself from his grasp and out if his arms that were still wrapped around her. " It is generally considered polite to thank the person who has saved you from falling and breaking your neck. Of course you being a mud... muggle that might explain your lack of manners."

" Tha...thank you. Now please can you let me go?"

Lucius looked at her for a few seconds more and slowly removed his hands from her person. He carried on looking at her and future Hermione also seemed unable to to tear her eyes away. Hermione had forgotten or maybe she hadn't taken note before but Lucius Malfoy despite his age was a very good looking man. He was at least a foot taller than her, his long blond hair was styled and perfectly in place, he was wearing very expensive robes but the thing that caught her most attention was how strong and handsome his hands looked. She couldn't help but let her gaze linger on his beautiful long fingers and with perfectly manicured nails.

" Mu...muggle born" her future self managed to get out and seemed to snap out of whatever daze that was holding her.

"Pardon" enquired Lucius Malfoy with one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised.

" Yo..hmm you said muggle but I'm not. I have magic so I cant be classed as muggle. I'm muggle born" future Hermione finally managed to get out.

"If you say so Miss Granger. Here I believe you dropped these, perhaps in future you may treat these books with a bit more respect. Some of these books are older than your muggle blood line and are no longer in existence and once destroyed by your carelessness can no longer be replaced. Perhaps that may mean nothing to you with your back ground but some of us who do belong in this world..."

" I apologised and you have no right to speak to me like that. It was an accident and I would never treat any books with such carelessness. It was an accident, now if you will excuse me I have to get back to work Mr Malfoy"

"Ah work yes such important work trying to demolish the wizarding laws that have been in place for hundreds of years and just because a dirty little mudblood who doesn't like the proper wizard way of life had decided to eradicate it. Tell me Miss Granger do you gain pleasure from destroying the laws that were put in place by real wizards who actually belonged in this world. Is that your little revenge for not being accepted by the elite of the wizarding world? Is tha...

"Elite, Ha I think you have elite and the word scum mixed up Mr Malfoy. Death eater scum as if I would want to...get your hands off me!"

Lucius had grabbed her wrist and was breathing heavy and glaring at her " Are you calling me scum Miss Granger. Me. You with your dirty mud blood genes have no right to refer to myself as scum."

"And you have no right to say I do not belong in the wizarding world not after everything I have done to help. I helped Harry defeat your precious dark lord. Tell me Mr Malfoy if I was a muggle without magic would I have been able to help do that. Now get your hand off me".

" With pleasure, it is time I was leaving. I feel the need to take a bath as I feel very unclean all of a sudden" Lucius let go of her, shoved the books in her stomach and walked back down the stairs without another glance in her direction.

Future Hermione stood on the stairs for a few moments more muttered and walked down the stairs.

"what a dick. " Harry muttered to Hermione.

"Eloquent as ever Mr Potter" remarked Headmaster Snape.

The scene changed and all of a sudden they were in Diagon alley and it seemed to be late evening. A tall figure made his way out the alley of knockturn when all of a sudden a flash of red knocked him off his feet, he was on the ground groaning and holding his shoulder. Hermione saw a flash of blonde hair and she knew it was Lucius Malfoy. A man approached him and muttered something, whatever it was it held his victim in place and he stopped struggling, another man came behind him and put a hood over his head. Out of nowhere Hermione head a voice her voice shout stupefy and the man in front of Lucius went down. Just as the other man pointed his wand in future Hermione's direction she quickly shouted expelliarmus which disarmed him and then immobulus.

Future Hermione walked over and tied both men with a quick incarcerous. She then quickly made her way to the victim removing his hood. She pointed her wand up and shouted "expecto patronum" sending a message to Harry to come quickly and giving her location.

Hermione then looked at Lucius Malfoy with concern who seemed unable to move even though his eyes were semi alert and he seemed to recognise her and his surroundings. She pointed her wand at him and she saw his eyes change in suspicion as if she was going to hurt him instead she whispered finite incantatem and she heard him groan and clutch his shoulder in pain.

"Mr Malfoy, can you hear me? Can you tell me where you are hurt." Lucius Malfoy tried to talk but instead groaned in pain and clutched his shoulder once more.

"Here let me , I have sent for help", Lucius looked at her and after a moment nodded. She took off the scarf that was wrapped her neck and placed it over his wound or what she could see of it, she felt her hands wet with what she was assuming was blood. "Is it just your shoulder? Are you hurt anywhere else? We should wait for help I think as I cant see anything and I don't want to make your injury worse by using the wrong spell to heal you. Christ where is Harry"

Before Lucius could respond they both heard a popping sound Harry's voice shout "Hermione what happened. Malfoy! What has he done to you Hermione, I swear if you have hurt her...".

" HARRY, Mr Malfoy has not hurt me. These two men attacked Mr Malfoy, it is him who is the victim and I need to get him to St Mungos now. Please also let Draco know."

"But..."

" You get these two to the ministry and I'll explain everything later" and with that Hermione disappeared with Mr Malfoy.

The scene change again and this time the trio found themselves in the waiting room of St Mungos. Future Hermione was pacing and had blood all over her shirt and seemed to be in shock. "Granger, what has happened. Where is my father?"

Draco Malfoy approached future Hermione and his face was pale with worry. "Potthead told me my father was attacked and that you were there?"

" Hello Draco," at this Draco made an impatient sound " I was just leaving flourish and blotts and I saw a man being attacked. I managed to disarm the men and I sent for help and bought your father to St mungos. He was hit with a spell on his shoulder and he is with a healer now but they wouldn't give me any more information as I'm not family".

Draco noticed the blood on her clothes and seemed to go even paler if possible " was he conscious, did he say anything?"

" He didn't speak but he seemed to understand my questions and he seemed to be aware of his surrounding even with all the pain he must have been in. He's in the best place and I'm sure he will be fine" future Hermione tried to reassure Draco.

" Why did you help him Granger, you of all people why would you help my Father?"

"Honestly at first I didn't know it was Lucius Malfoy I was helping, I thought it was some innocent person who was going about their day that had been accosted by thieves. It was only later that I discovered it was your father. But I would like to think that even if I had know it was your father I would still come to his aid" finished future Hermione.

Draco Malfoy stared at her future self and then finally nodded and said " It's you Granger of course you would help. Bloody gryffindor's, it's like you can't help yourself with your do- gooding. I need to go find my father's healer." Draco nodded and left to find said healer.

"No need to thank her ferrett, she only just saved your father's life. Typical Malfoy's" Harry glowered at Malfoy's retreating back.

As Harry finished the scene changed again and this time they were in Grimmauld place in Hermione's favourite room the library where she was sitting and reading one of her favourite muggle books Jane Austen's Persuasion. There was a knock on the library door and future Harry popped his head around the door and said " Hermione, are you free. We have a visitor".

" You do not have a visitor Potter, I am here to see Miss Granger" the voice of Headmaster Snape growled behind him.

Hermione and Harry shared an amused look and Hermione nodded to Harry to let her guest in. Harry opened the door and bowed and gestured with his hand for Severus Snape to enter.

" Insolent brat"

Hermione ignored his comment and instead welcomed her guest with a "Headmaster Snape it is good to see you. Would you like to take a seat and perhaps I can make you some tea?"

"Potter can make the tea while we talk" said the Headmaster as he took a seat on one of the sofas.

"Of course master, anything else Harry can get you" Harry asked with sarcasm.

"yes please make sure you shut the door on the way out as there is a cold draft in the hallway" returned Snape.

"Thank you Harry" Hermione said before Harry came back with another comment.

Harry saluted and shut the door but not before he winked at her.

" I will get to the point Miss Granger as my time is precious and I do not intend to waste my Saturday afternoon in your company or Mr Potter's. I have been sent here on an errand by a friend who has called in a favour from me. I believe a week ago you saved this friends life and he has since left St Mungo's four days ago been trying to contact you to arrange a meet. You have avoided all his owls and messages from his house elves and seeing as the wards on Grimmauld Place are too strong he has not been able to come see you himself. He has informed me that if you do not accept his invitation" at this Snape pulled out a scroll and held it out for Hermione " he will have no choice but to visit you at the ministry".

Hermione took the scroll but did not open it. "I am unsure why Mr Malfoy would like to see me? Why is he so keen to seek the company of a mudblood he detests?"

" I am assuming that seeing as you saved his life that he would like to thank you in person".

" Well you can tell him there is no need, I didn't save his life to be thanked. I did what any other person would do."

"Any other person would have walked away and left him to rot Miss Granger. Very few people would help the Malfoy's now, in fact many would have stood by and watched while he was attacked. You saved his son from Azkaban, if it wasn't for your influence we both know that Mr Potter would not have so vehemently given his evidence in court in Draco's trial. That I believe is thanks to you. You saved his son and now you have saved him. He has assured me he wishes you no harm and I would like to think you would know me well enough by now to know that I would not place you in harm's way?" finished the Headmaster.

"Miss Granger I will now leave you with your note but let me add one last thing. Lucuis is determined to see you and thank you in person. He is a man who gets what he wants and once he sets his mind to something he will see it through. It may be easier in the long run to accept the invitation and get it over and done with. Good day Miss Granger. No do not get up I will see my self out." with that the headmaster left with Hermione holding the scroll.

The trio watched future Hermione open the scroll and read, "He's gone? After I made an effort with his tea" commented Harry and he plopped three mugs of tea on the table splashing tea everywhere. "what did he want?"

" He had a message from Mr Malfoy, he wants me to meet him tomorrow for dinner. Apparently he wants to thank me for saving his life. He wishes me no harm but would like to thank me in person and properly".

" You aren't considering it are you. He is a death eater Hermione and you don't know what he will do once he gets you alone"

" I wont be alone Harry, I will be in a public place. He wants us to meet at the apparation point at Diagon alley and from there we will go to an eatery at Diagon alley. It is called Septime, I believe it a French restaurant."

" You are actually considering it. Well I wont allow it Hermione."

" YOU WON'T ALLOW IT! Did you just give me an order Harry James Potter. Have you lost your mind or swapped personalities with Ron?! I think you will find that I can do whatever I damn well please and it pleases me to have dinner with Lucius Malfoy tomorrow night." With that Hermione stalked out of the room before Harry could react.

"Bloody hell" Harry looked shocked and could only stare at her back as future Hermione left the room.

The Harry from the present looked at her and said "you would think I would learn not to order your around like Ron."

The scene changed again and this time Hermione was waiting in Diagon alley looking nervous. Future Hermione was dressed in a plain black lace dress and black mid heels with a plain black cardigan.

She looked at her watch on her wrist and then muttered " oh god why am I here".

"Good evening Miss Granger" Lucuis Malfoy said from behind seeming to appear of nowhere. "Have you been waiting long, I was unaware I was late" he commented looking at his pocket watch.

"No I was early you are not late". Lucius looked at future Hermione running his eyes at her as if doing a thorough inspection. " You look very nice, Miss Granger. Shall we" he said. offering her his arm. Hermione looked at him then his arm and then back at him and seemed to make a decision.

She put her arm through his and he directed her in the direction of where Septime was located. They walked there in silence and a few minutes later they were ushered through the doors of Septime.

Present day Hermione looked around the posh eatery and could see why most of the clientèle were pure bloods. Only they could afford to eat in a place like this and looking the other diners she could see all were pure bloods. She could see that they were looking at her future self and Mr Malfoy with shock and then disgust. No mud blood had probably entered their hallowed eatery, bloody bigots present Hermione thought to herself glaring at those that were still looking in her future self's direction.

While she had been taking in her surrounding's her future self and Lucius Malfoy had been seated at the other side of the restaurant in one of the private booths away from the other diners. A waiter came and asked for their drink order, Lucius ordered for them without consulting future Hermione. "We will have a bottle of henri jayer grand cru echezeaux flagey cote de nuit". The waiter handed them the menu and left them to it. Future Hermione looked at the menu and the at her companion " Er Mr Malfoy, there are no prices on the menu".

" I invited you here as my guest, please do not concern yourself with the cost. May I recommend the salmon as the main or perhaps the steak?"

" I will have the salmon please, I'm not a big fan of red meat"

Lucius looked at her but did not comment. " I have a gift for you Miss Granger, or replacement for the scarf that was sacrificed when you attempted to help with my injury."

Hermione looked at the package in Lucius Malfoy's hand unsure whether it was safe to accept. After a moment of hesitation she reached for the package and placed it in front of her. Lucius was looking at her expectantly. Hermione carefully unwrapped the gift as if she was expecting any sudden movement to set off an explosion. "Oh its beautiful, I couldn't possibly accept this. Mine was just a cheap scarf Mr Malfoy , this must have cost a fortune"

"Miss Granger when someone gives you a gift it is considered rude to not accept it. The cost is inconsequential, it is a gift from me to you" finished Mr Malfoy.

Before she could respond the waiter came back with the wine.

He presented the bottle to Lucius who nodded the waiter opened the bottle poured some in a glass, Lucius then smelled and took a sip and nodded his acceptance to the waiter.

The waiter then poured a glass for Hermione, took their order of Salmon for her and steak for Mr Malfoy and left.

Lucius picked his glass and said " To you Miss Granger" and had sip of his drink. Future Hermione looked unsure and did the same thing.

"Mr Malfoy why did you want to me see me. Headmaster Snape mentioned something about thanking me but I assure I require no thanks for saving your life. I would have done the same for anyone in need."

" Not many people would come to my aid Miss Granger, I am a death eater and most people would have left me there to die. They would not have risked their life to save one such as myself. The fact that it is you that saved me from my former colleagues, you who was tortured in my manor in front of me, you Miss Granger who a few ago at the ministry whom I would not have hesitated to kill at the orders of the Dark Lord well that makes me...grateful. This is the third time that you have saved a Malfoy Miss Granger and the fact that you did so after our encounter a few weeks ago well it makes me wonder what you are about Miss Granger. Most people only help me to curry favour or when they themselves require a service in return. Severus seems to be under the impression that you are a busy body do gooder who can't help but interfere?"

"Ah well the Headmaster is as always correct. I have nothing better to do than rescue people in need" Hermione responded sarcastically.

"What did you mean that I have saved a Malfoy three times? Other than the time a week ago I'm unsure of the other two occasions I have saved a Malfoy?

" Did you not save my son during the battle when the room of requirements was set on fire?"

"That was Harry, I just helped" Hermione responded. "And the second?"

"When you testified for my son, when you made Mr Potter testify and defend my son. You saved his life then. My son would not have survived Azkaban Miss Granger. My son would be dead within weeks of his imprisonment. So yes Miss Granger you have saved the life of a Malfoy three times whether you meant to or not."

Hermione was saved from having to respond when the waiter arrived with their food. It smelled divine and Hermione could feel her mouth water in anticipation. Since the war had ended Hermione had come to appreciate food, in fact her appreciation of food had seen her fill out and put on some much need weight if not more than was recommended after her year of starvation and being on the run. She had gone from being scarily thin to slightly overweight this year. Not that she cared, she had no intention of starving and denying herself food ever again, so what if she had a few extra pounds on her, she didn't mind so why should anyone else. At first when the weight had started creeping up she felt self conscious and she did go on a diet but living with Harry and sticking to a diet was impossible, at least whatever he ate he burned off while on his auror duties she on the hand had a desk job that didn't require much movement. After Ginny had commented on how short and stout she looked she had even considered joining the gym but knew she would never go as who had the time or the energy.

She looked at Lucius and she could see he was looking at her and politely waiting for her to start before he began his meal. Not used to such good manners Hermione's surprise must have shown on her face but he chose not to comment. She took a bite of her salmon and murmured a sound of appreciation, she looked to see Lucius eyeing her with amusement. Mortified she looked down at her food. " It is nice to come here with someone who has a clear appreciation of good cuisine, Narcissa would always pick at her food have one bite and she was done. Draco always eats too fast as if he can't wait to escape to his friends and with Severus one has to wonder if he is human as he shows no reaction to anything unless he wants to. It is nice to be here with someone who enjoys their food."

Future Hermione did not know how to respond so instead asked " those men that attacked you, were they death eaters? I asked Harry but he said he could not comment on a live investigation".

"I do believe they are supporters of the dark lord but maybe not actual death eaters. I did not recognise either of the men and the men themselves would not comment as to why they attacked me. Your Mr Potter seems to think it may be revenge for me and my son denouncing the dark lord after his fall. Mr Potter seemed to find my suggestion of slipping them veritaserum to help discover the truth not at all amusing. He seemed to think it may breach their human rights, never mind that they attacked an innocent bystander going about his business.

Future Hermione chocked on the wine she been drinking when he labelled himself innocent.

At her look of disbelief he responded with " while I have done many things in my life that may be classed as morally or criminally guilty I have to the best of my knowledge done nothing that can be classed as guilty to those men. If I have wronged them then why have they not spoken up, surely the Wizengamot would be on their sides against a Malfoy. No the reason they have not spoken up is that they are criminals and in the wrong".

" I didn't mean to imply that you deserved to be attacked Mr Malfoy I apologise if that is the impression I gave."

What followed was few minutes of bliss while Hermione enjoyed her salmon and wine in peace and silence which wasn't surprisingly awkward.

After she had finished Hermione asked" What will happen to those men if they do not say why they attacked you?"

The waiter appeared at that moment to clear the table. "Dessert menu sir"

Lucius nodded and accepted the menu. Hermione also took the menu and opened it up to take a look. All of it sounded delicious, after giving Lucius her order of coconut cheesecake who relayed this back to the waiter with his own order of plum crumble with rolled oats.

" The men if they do not speak out in their defence will be sent to Azkaban. Just what they deserve.

"Let us forget them and speak of something more pleasant. Why don't you tell me more about your work at the ministry?"

"Are you sure, last time we spoke of my work things got heated?"

" I think I can be relied on to control myself Miss Granger" Lucuis answered wryly.

Present Hermione stared in disbelief as her future self was conversing with a former death eater and seemed to be comfortable and enjoying herself. She watched as they talked about her work and he asked questions and she answered and their seemed to be no uncomfortable silences or awkward small talk. The conversation seemed to flow and their were even moments of banter between the two.

The scene changed and it looked like it was later in the evening and Hermione was walking with Lucius Malfoy

It looked like they were walking to the Apparition point in Diagon alley" Thank you for a very nice evening Mr Malfoy, if I'm being honest I wasn't sure what to expect from this evening but I didn't for a second think any enjoyment would be part of it." Horror showed on her face when she realised what she had said, "I didn't mean, what I meant..."

"Do not distress yourself Miss Granger, like you I wasn't sure what this evening would bring but I too have greatly enjoyed myself."

"Well as long as we are both clear where we stand on our enjoyment of this evening" teased Hermione with a laugh.

As they stopped at the apparition Hermione stopped and looked to Lucius looking very unsure.

" Thank You for such an enjoyable evening Miss Granger, I can't remember when I last enjoyed myself so much or had such good company with such intelligent conversation.

Would you like to do this again tomorrow night? I know a great little Italian restaurant in Manchester?"

" Mr Malfoy thank you for the offer but you have already thanked me enough by treating me to such a great dinner tonight. You don't have to offer.."

Lucius had put his finger on her lips to silence the rest of what she had to say" I wasn't asking you out tomorrow night to thank you. I am asking you to dinner again because I want to."

Future Hermione was breathing heavily and her eyes seemed unfocused and she seemed unable to respond.

"Until tomorrow evening the Miss Granger" Lucius removed his finger from her lips picked up her hand and pressed a kiss upon it. His lips lingered for second more than was necessary and present Hermione watched future Hermione's breath catch. Finally he released her hand and asked " Do you require any help to apparate home Miss Granger?"

"No I should be fine" future Hermione seemed to come to and went to apparate but not before another look at her companion.

"wow" whispered Harry. " I kind of felt like I was intruding on an intimate moment. Who would have thought that old Lucius would get you all breathless."

" shut up Harry" that wasn't me that was future me."

"of course how stupid am I not to tell the differ..."

" When you two have quite finished we have arrived at another memory" the voice of Severus Snape interrupted whatever Harry was going to say.

The scene had changed and this time they looked to be in muggle London

Hermione watched her future self hold Lucius Malfoy's hand and steer him towards a cinema. This memory looked to be a few months on than the previous as the weather had changed and her hair seemed longer and below her shoulders than the normal cropped short hair she had favoured in the previous memory.

"Come on Lucius, I promise you will enjoy this. I cant believe you have got to the grand old age of 45 and never been to a muggle cinema! You enjoyed the first Lord of the rings film didn't you? You will enjoy the second, I promise you."

" I don't see why we can't watch the second film in your home as we watched the first!. Look at all these muggles herding around like sheep" sneered Lucius.

"Now now Lucius you agreed to do this, and the film won't be available to view at home for months. This has only just been released at the cinema. So are we doing this or not?"

" Only for you witch, would I do this and venture out in the muggle world. You had better make this up to me"

Future Hermione reached out held Lucius's face in her hands, she caressed his cheek in affection and gave a him a long sweet lingering kiss"

" Will that do and keep you until later when we can go home and I can show you my proper appreciation" whispered Hermione against his lips.

"Let us forget the film and go home, I can wait a few more months for the film.."

"Well I can't. We keep making plans to do things and then we end up not doing them as we can't seem to escape our beds. Harry is totally disgusted by us as is your son. I swear I didn't know where to look when Draco walked in on us in your library. I still can't look at him directly, the little ferret always smirks at me since that day so no we will not be going back home. We will have some self control and sit through the next three hours and watch this film".

"Fine, but when I get you home tonight expect to be punished thoroughly for making me wait three hours to be inside you again"

Present Hermione was mortified and Harry looked like he was going to puke. The only person not to react was the Headmaster whose face showed no reaction at all.

The scene changed and this time they were in a muggle neighborhood

Present Hermione recognized the neighborhood, it was her parents place her childhood home that her future self and Lucius were in front of knocking on the door. Lucius Malfoy looked his normal well groomed self except that he seemed nervous.

" Lucius relax, my parents won't bite I promise you. They know all about us and how happy I am so please don't be nervous. My mother will love and while my father may no..."

Future Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence as the door had been opened by her mother "Hermione come in" Mrs Granger let her daughter and Lucius Malfoy in. She hugged her daughter, "Mum this is Lucius, Lucius this is my mother Helen Granger"

"Mrs Granger it is a pleasure to meet you, I have heard so much about you from Hermione. This is for you and Mr Granger". Lucius said handing out a bottle of very expensive looking wine

"oh thank you, this is very nice. Lucius please call me Helen. Come through to the drawing room. Evan is in there watching his cricket"

Lucius looked at Hermione in question "Muggle sport, daddy is a huge fan. Quite boring really but daddy won't hear a word said against his beloved cricket."

Lucius and Hermione followed Mrs Granger and there they found Evan Granger with an unwelcome look on his face. " Daddy" Hermione went and hugged her dad and whispered "behave for my sake OK" and then a "please daddy".

She walked back to Lucius and holding onto his hand made the introductions. Lucius and Evan shook hands and both sat down with Evan pointedly staring in Lucius direction.

"Lucius can I get you a drink, dinner will be another 15 minutes. Evan get Lucius a drink" Helen directed with a glare in her husbands direction.

Evan looked at Lucius in question, "I'll have a whisky please Evan"

Evan made no comment, as he went to get the drink, he also made no comment when he handed Lucius the drink.

" So Lucius Hermione tells me you run your own business? That must keep you busy?" Helen was trying to make her guest feel as comfortable and welcome as possible. Lucius responded with some comments and then another uncomfortable silence.

Finally Evan looked at Lucius and asked " You have a son don't you Lucius. Wasn't he in the same class as my Hermione."

"Yes I have son Draco who did attend school with Hermione" Lucius answered as coolly as he could.

" So you have a son my daughter's age whom you happen to be seeing. Tell me Lucius your son can't be happy that you are seeing a girl his age"

"Actually daddy Draco is fine with me seeing Lucius and has no issues now. He wasn't thrilled when we first started seeing each other but Draco has dealt with this with great maturity" Hermione finished with a look at her father.

"Well I'm sure if Draco can be mature about the age difference and his father seeing someone the same age as himself then I don't see why the rest of us can't be equally as sensible. Don't you think Evan" Helen asked her husband.

Evan looked at his wife and then at his daughter and knew he wasn't going to win. With a sigh and a look of defeat he nodded.

The scene changed and this time it was Christmas judging by the huge Christmas tree at corner of the large room.

They also looked to be in some old manor house, both Harry and Hermione looked around for clues but her suspicion was confirmed when Headmaster Snape said " we are at Malfoy Manor"

Lucius and Hermione were sat in a large drawing room on a very comfortable looking sofa.

The room looked cosy and homely considering how big and ostentatious some of the furnishings were in the room.

" Hermione are you happy, here with me"

" No I'm miserable, the past few months have been some of the worst" teased future Hermione with a grin.

" Hermione.." warned Lucius

"Yes I am very happy here with you Lucius. Can't you tell? I have hardly stopped smiling since our first date. Harry accused me of being too happy the other day and said their was something unnatural about being so happy on a Monday morning. But I can't seem to stop smiling or being happy. You make me both. And in case you didn't get the message the ten million times I told you in bed this morning I love you Lucius Malfoy. There does that answer your question to your satisfaction my love?"

" But the past few months have not been easy, your parents, the reaction of your friends, the Weasley's and the people.."

" My mother adores you and I suspect has a bit of a crush on you which while I find disturbing fully understand, my father is fine he would have had the same reaction to any man I bring home. He is my father so no man is ever going to be good enough.

As for my friends, Harry has accepted our relationship. He knows what you mean to me and will always be on my side and also him dating Luna the past couple of months has certainly helped."

Present Hermione looked at Harry to see how he took the news about his future self dating Luna but while he looked surprised he didn't seem upset. Hmm note to self, must speak to Harry about his relationship with Ginny.

"And as for the Weasley's the only people who have any issues with us is Molly, Ginny and Ron. The three people I really couldn't give a damn about. What friendship I had with Ron was destroyed when he decided to sell a story about you and me to the daily prophet.

Molly Weasley is a judgemental old harridan according to my father and as for Ginny and the public who cares. They clearly have nothing going on in their lives so they have to make do with gossiping and judging ours. Their does that answer your question. I love you, I know it's not been easy but it has been worth it being here with you like this, everything is worth it"

"Marry me"

"WHAT" shrieked Hermione.

" I asked if you would marry me. I too believe everything the past few months has been worth it. I love you Hermione" Lucius and Hermione were looking at each other and couldn't seem to tear their eyes away from one another.

"And while I may not have said this in the past you must know how much I care about you, how happy you make me so yes marry me"

Hermione threw herself in Lucius arms and started crying, " Yes, yes yes a thousand times yes of course I will marry you".

The next thing present Hermione knew was that they were out of the pensive and back in the drawing room of 12 Grimmauld place.

Hermione and Harry looked at one another in shock while Severus Snape wore a smug look on his face.

" It is very late perhaps we should save the second vial of the memories for another time. Perhaps tomorrow evening? Severus walked to the pensieve and bottled the memories back into the vial and placed the vial on the table next to the penseive.

" I need to go and check on Sebastian" and with that Hermione left the room without another look in the direction of either man.

Harry watched his friend go with a conflicted look on his face. Hermione clearly had a lot to digest and it was probably best to leave her to her thoughts. While Harry's attention was on Hermione he did not notice his former professor switch the memory vial for another and pocket the one he had just filched from the table.

"It is time I headed back to the school. I will be back at 7pm tomorrow to view the second vial.

Good night Mr Potter". With that Harry watched the headmaster floo away.

He looked at his watch and saw it was only gone 9pm, not late at all.

Another chapter done. Apologies for any spelling errors or grammatical issues.

I am off to New York tomorrow so probably won't have a chance to update till after the new year. Please drop me a message to let me know what you think as I appreciate all feedback and I find it helps motivate me to update.

Thank you again and I wish you all a very happy new year.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, I managed to edit this on my flight to New York so thought I'd post now rather than wait till the new year.

Thank you to all those that have taken the time to read and review. As ever I appreciate all feedback and comments.

Many thanks

Chapter 9

12 Grimmauld Place

5.25am

"Mummy, wake up mummy" Sebastian Malfoy was sat on his mother's bed trying to get her attention. It was tomorrow today and mummy had promised to take him to the muggle shops for new clothes and toys. After he got his new clothes he wanted to go see his Father and brother and tell them about the adventures he had yesterday. Maybe when his father heard how brave he had been he may get a broom. Uncle Harry had told him he was brave so it must be true. Yes he thought to himself he did deserve a broom, he had wanted the firebolt supreme since he saw his brother Draco use his. Sure he got to ride with Draco on his but it wasn't the same as having his own. It wasn't fair he had been so good and brave all his life and his father would not let him have his own broom. Well maybe not his father, Sebastian knew that it was his mummy who did not think he should have a broom as he was "too young". Mummy was so silly at times. But this time he knew if he could just speak to his father on his own without his mummy there he could persuade his father.

"MUMMY" Sebastian shouted in his mummy's year.

"Huh erm oh yeah Sebastian, what's wrong are you ok?" mummy had bolted up from bed and was looking at him as if she didn't recognise him.

"It's tomorrow now mummy, you promised we can go to the muggle shops and get clothes and toys."

"Sebastian it's too early. The shops don't open for at least another four hours. Why don't you go back to bed and I will come back and wake you in another couple of hours?"

"But my sleep has gone away now mummy. I can't go back to bed with no sleep"

"Of course not what was I thinking. Sebastian why don't you tell me a story while my sleep leaves me, Huh. Mummy still has her sleep so I can't really leave my bed with my sleeps still with me."

Ok Mummy" Sebastian jumped under the covers with his mum and cuddling up to her was thinking of which story to tell her.

"I can tell you about when me, Father and Uncle Sevvie and Draco went to the the quiddith world cup. I can tell you that story mummy."

" Great" his mummy muttered with her eyes closed.

Hogwarts castle

The headmasters private chambers

5.45am

Severus Snape could not sleep. He had been awake for the past couple of hours thinking on last night and how best to manage the situation.

Part of him had wanted to go over to Malfoy Manor last night straight after leaving 12 Grimmauld place but he had resisted that temptation and come back to his living quarters to think more on what he had discovered last night.

While he understood Miss Granger's reluctance to involve or inform Lucius of Sebastian he couldn't help but disagree on that. Lucius arrogant, prejudiced and full of his own importance he may be but his love for his family could not be disputed.

He knew switching the vial of memories last night had been underhand but truth be told he had rather enjoyed it and right under the nose of the saviour of the world as well. Bloody gryffindor's so easy to fool. He owed Miss Granger a life debt to be sure but he also equally owed Lucius whose friendship had been mutually beneficial for over twenty years. When the Dark Lord had returned for the second time and Severus' loyalty had been called into question by the other followers it was Lucius who had vouched for him and made sure that Lucius who was one of the Dark Lords biggest supporters did not have any doubts about Severus's loyalties. It was Lucius who had his back in school against the marauders and would often use his position as prefect and then head boy to punish those bullies when they all ganged up on Severus. With the exception of Lily Lucius had been the only other person he would call friend.

Of course that is not to say that Severus hadn't himself returned the favour of friendship. When Lucius was in need of a potion that wasn't quite available by legal means he knew Severus could be relied upon to provide said potion without too many questions.

Severus was also there for Narcissa and Draco when Lucius had been imprisoned, Lucius had known that Severus would protect his family at all costs.

There were many a night that Severus spent at Malfoy manor whiling away the hours over a bottle of firewhiskey putting the world to rights.

After the war the Malfoy name had taken a bit of a nosedive and certain doors had closed to them, the Malfoy's remained as rich as ever due to the various businesses both here in the UK and abroad that Lucius had invested in and the pure blood society still accepted them.

It was places like the ministry and when they would visit Diagon alley that they would be given the cold shoulder, Severus knew that had the Dark Lord won those same people would be doing all within their power to win the Malfoy's favour.

Severus knew he owed it to Lucius to tell him the truth regarding his son from the future and his future wife Miss Granger. Had the situations been reversed he knew that there would be no hesitation on Lucius's part to inform Severus.

Decision made that he had no choice but to tell his friend he thought on how best to approach this. Today was a Friday so he had his duties to the school but surely Minerva could manage for a day without him here? Yes he would let her carry the burden of the school today as getting to see Lucius and informing him of this was much more important.

He would send an owl to Lucius to inform him to expect him for breakfast at half 7.

6.30am

Malfoy Manor

Lucius Malfoy was having a very pleasant morning as he watched Clarissa Zabini's mouth warp around his cock and suck like her life depended on it. He applauded her enthusiasm but her technique was deplorable. Clarissa had invited herself into his bed last night and being a gentleman he was he thought it would be impolite not to fuck her. In all honestly he couldn't stand the woman but he had been feeling particularly randy last night and when he come to bed he had thought it would be his hand bringing him release so when the naked sight of Clarissa had greeted him he didn't think too much of it and let his cock take over and do his thinking. He wasn't expecting to fall asleep and find her still in his bed this morning and he hadn't expected to be woken with his cock in her mouth.

He could feel himself about to come and he grabbed the back of her head and gave a couple of hard thrusts and finished in her mouth. When he let go she spat out his come in disgust and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

She then made her way to him at the top of the bed but he was having none of that. It was time Mrs Zabini went back to her manor. He got up and walked over to the chair where her clothes were and threw them at her and drawled " thank you for a pleasant interlude my dear but I think it is time for you to leave.".

"But we were having such a lovely time, if you come back to bed I can show you.."

" I think not, you have outstayed your welcome. While I enjoyed your attributes last night let's not make the mistake of repeating it."

" You bastard you used me? I thought last night meant something. You have been flirting with me..."

"Really my dear must you make a scene. As for the flirting I think you must be mistaken. Why would I flirt with a whore who is readily available to to any man in our circle at the click of his fingers.."

" But Lucius this mean...

Lucius ignored what Clarissa had to say and walked over to window to answer the owl that was tapping on his window. As he read the missive from Severus he wondered what the reason could be for Severus joining him for breakfast on a week day during term time. Severus was very devoted to his role as headmaster and one seldom saw him during the school term unless it was in the evening.

" Will you stop ignoring me" Lucius looked from his letter to the woman still shrieking in his bed and rolled his eyes. Spare him from dramatical and clingy women. Since the divorce he had made a point of only bedding a woman once and never returning. After 20 odd years of marriage he was now finally free to enjoy his freedom and sow his wild oats. His marriage to Narcissa while not unpleasant had been arranged by both their families so he had never got to play the field like so many of his peers had as he had been forced to marry young and like many in his set he had mistresses and liaisons over the years.

" Clarissa I am going to take a shower, no I do not mean that as an invitation for you to join me. If you are still here when I come back I will not hesitate to inform Narcissa of our evening together. You are meant to be her friend are you not?" Lucius finished and headed to the bathroom leaving an enraged woman in his bed.

7am

12 Grimmauld place

" Sebastian please don't climb on the table" Hermione was exhausted. She had been up for the past hour and had managed to bathe and dress Sebastian without too much incident. Of course within minutes of coming downstairs Sebastian had decided he wanted to go to the manor for breakfast with his Father and brother. It had taken all her self control not to snap at him, Harry had thankfully shown up and managed to calm him down.

Looking at her son and Harry now she couldn't help but feel jealous. Harry seemed to deal with Sebastian so much more easily and he seemed so comfortable in all his interactions with Sebastian. While she was struggling with becoming a mother overnight, and not just mother but a mother to a Malfoy. She had stayed up most of last night and couldn't help but replay the scenes that she had witnessed in the pensive. Future Hermione had looked so happy and in love with LUCIUS MALFOY. I mean how was that even possible. She had reluctantly admitted to herself that yes he was a very attractive man and yes he seemed very intelligent so no wonder future Hermione was attracted to him. But to fall in love? And what about Lucius why would he fall for someone like her. She wasn't someone you would classify as attractive or beautiful not like his first wife Narcissa. She had no poise, wasn't a pureblood and wasn't at all experienced in the sex department so what would attract him to her? Hermione wasn't feeling sorry for herself she knew what she saw when she looked in the mirror. She had a very ordinary face, some may describe it as cute ( thanks Mum) but she knew she was no way in a class with the women that Lucius had been seen with since his divorce.

She didn't have a killer body with big breasts or long legs. She was short with average breasts and average legs for someone with her short stature. She could be very shy with strangers and knew sometime her interactions with people came off as awkward. The only time she felt she was in her element was when she talked about her causes, her work and books. Then nothing could stop her.

But clearly something must have attracted him as she remembered the memories of her future self and Lucius and their interactions. The way he had kissed her and some of the things he had said. Oh god Harry and Headmaster Snape had witnessed these things. How will I ever face the headmaster again.

"Mummy, uncle Harry said I can ride on his broom in the garden" Sebastian broke her thoughts by shouting

" Oh he did ?" question Hermione with a glare in Harry's direction

"Obviously I'll be on the broom with him and I didn't see the harm. Apparently Sebastian and the ferret do this all the..."

" Who is ferret Uncle Harry" Sebastian questioned with interest.

" Er no one you know. So how about it Hermione? I promise I wont let him fall?"

"Say yes please mummy. Pleeeeeeeeease"

" Sebastian that is enough. Only for a while and if you get scared or cold you must tell Uncle Harry at once"

At this Sebastian and Harry looked at one another and Sebastian rolled his eyes. Clearly he had heard his mother's concerns before. Luckily for him his mummy hadn't spotted him and the rolling of eyes or he wouldn't be going anywhere.

Hermione grabbed a couple of towels from the laundry basket and transfigured these into a hat, gloves and a scarf for her son and watched him run out to the garden with a very happy smile.

While her son was occupied she made plans for the day in her head. She was also in two minds as whether she should speak to her parents and explain the situation with Sebastian.

Her son was here now and she needed to make plans. She couldn't take time off work forever and would need to be back at work in a couple of weeks. She had requested two weeks off as annual leave to Kingsley first thing this morning and she had received and OWL back straight away approving the leave and also with his concerns and hoping all was well with her. She decided she would tell her parents after her shopping trip with her son this afternoon and decided to call her mum now to arrange while her son was occupied.

Hogwarts Castle

7.20am

Severus Snape paced his office and waited for the clock to strike 7.30am. He had received a response back from Lucius advising that he would be delighted to have company for breakfast. Severus while knowing he was doing the right thing couldn't help but feel uneasy about what he was about to do. His concern was for Miss Granger and while he knew Lucius would never physically hurt her, even during the war Lucius found violence for the sake of violence distasteful. Of course he like Severus had tortured and killed countless muggles and wizards on their master's orders but for Lucius the action of violence had to serve a purpose.

No what he was most concerned about was how Lucius would deal with Miss Granger and he was worried about her emotional state and what more Lucius would inflict upon her already fragile state. Last night after viewing the memories she had been in shock and looked close to breaking down. He also knew that if anyone was strong enough to deal with Lucius it would be Hermione Granger.

Severus put the vial of memories in his robe pockets and made his way to the floo to Malfoy manor.

Severus entered the large study of Malfoy manor and was greeted by Lucius.

" Severus good morning so good to to see you" Lucius stood and made his way to his guest acting the gracious host. "Come breakfast had been laid out in the dining room".

Severus followed Lucius and thought best on how to approach this.

After both men had been seated and had at least a few mouthfuls of the delicious breakfast cooked by the houselves did Lucius prompt Severus for the reason for his visit.

" I had a very interesting day yesterday Lucius, my morning was interrupted by the boy who would not die, he requested the use of Dubledore's pensieve. "

Lucius looked at Severus but did not comment. He was sure there was a point to all this but would wait for Severus to get to said point before he commented. Instead he raised and eyebrow and indicated for Severus to continue.

" I questioned the Potter brat when he came to collect the pensive but unfortunately due to Dumbledore's interference I had to let the brat escape. Curious as to what Potter and his interfering side kick Miss Granger were up to I decided to pay them a surprise visit to their home.

When I got there I think I had just interrupted them as they were finishing dinner. I heard the voices of Mr Potter, Miss Granger and a child. They tried to hide the child from me."

" Really Severus while it is news that Potter has fathered a half-blood brat on the mudblood I am unsure why this concerns me? Absolutely disgusting of course and I wonder what the daily prophet would make of it when they hear that their saviour is not only living in sin but had fathered a bastard. My my that may certainly tarnish Potter's halo. You would think the mudblood would know better than to have spread her legs for Potter without the benefit of a ring but what can one expect from a mudblood."

Severus looked at Lucius with amusement and drawled " The child is not Potter's".

" One of the Weasley's then? Or perhaps she does not know who the child belongs to. Dirty mudblood whore."

"She is not a whore Lucius. I believe Miss Granger is untouched and quite innocent of the title whore." Severus seldom if ever let his annoyance show in Lucius's presence but this time he did nothing to hide it. Miss Granger could be classed as a lot of things but he would stake his potion making abilities on her not deserving of being called a whore.

"So the child is not hers then?" Lucius questioned

" The child is hers Lucius"

" So the child was conceived by immaculate conception then if as you say the mudblood is how did you put it untouched and innocent" Lucius questioned snidely.

" Ah well that is where it gets complicated my friend. Perhaps we can continue this in your study. Do you still have your pensieve?"

Lucius nodded and made his way to the study. " Tippy, bring us some coffee to the study" The houself nodded and went to do her master's bidding.

The coffee was waiting for them by the time they had made it to the study. Lucius lit the fire with a flick of his wrist and helped himself to a cup of coffee and took a seat on one of the chairs in front of the fire.

Severus also joined him in the chair opposite with his own cup.

" The child is Miss Granger's Lucius. The child has travelled from the future."

At this Lucius looked at Severus in surprise and waited for him to continue.

" The child recognised me and referred to me as Uncle Sevvie"

At this Lucius gave a chocked laugh around his coffee cup.

" The child is from 3 or more years in the future Lucius. He was sent back in time by his mother Miss Granger as some misfortune had fallen on her and her husband, the child's father. The child is quite young 2 or perhaps 3 years old so he didn't seem to know much. He did however have in his possession 2 vials of memories, a blank parchment which Miss Granger has not been able to discover what secret message it contains and he also had on his person a time turner.

Miss Granger allowed me to use legilimency to ascertain all this. I also got to join Miss Granger and Mr Potter in the pensive to view the memories in one of the vials."

At this Severus reached into his robes and produced 2 vials. One was empty and the other was full of the memories they had viewed last night. Severus then withdrew his wand and uncorked the empty vial, he then extracted his memories of last night, his confrontation with his former students, his interaction with the Child and lastly what he had viewed in Miss Granger's mind last night.

With that he corked the vial and handed it to Lucius.

" I would like you to view these memories Lucius, first this one which is my memories of last night and then the second which are the memories from the future which I viewed last night".

Lucius did not understand why this should concern him and why Severus had made such an early morning call for something that had nothing to do with him but he would be honest and admit that curiosity was getting the better of him.

Lucius looked at his friend and reached for the vials not knowing that in the next 30 minutes his life was about to change forever.

LMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLM


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

12 Grimmauld Place

9am

"Come on mummy, we have to go. I want to go out and see the muggles" Sebastian was very excited and waiting very impatiently for his mummy to hurry, so far she had asked him 3 times if he needed to go potty, she had checked that he was well covered and had his hat, gloves and scarf on as the day had started miserable and had gotten a lot worse. It was raining and Sebastian couldn't wait to jump in the puddles in his spiderman wellies that mummy had transfigured. Mummy had said they couldn't apparate as the muggles would see them so they had to go on the tube like the rest of muggles. Sebastian couldn't wait and he was both excited and getting cross that his mummy was fussing.

"OK, I'm coming Sebastian. Now remember what I said, you must hold my hand at all times, no misbehaving or we are coming straight home and what else?" Hermione looked at her son and waited for him to answer.

"We mustn't talk about magic and call muggles muggles cause they don't they are muggles" Sebastian finished proudly.

" Well done" Hermione smiled at Sebastian and held out her hand to him and walked out into muggle London with her son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malfoy Manor

The Study

9am

Lucius had entered the pensieve 15 minutes ago and was currently viewing the first vial of memories, Severus's memories of last night. Severus Snape was patiently waiting for Lucius Malfoy to emerge from the pensieve, he had resisted the temptation to join him and thought to give his friend privacy. Severus felt a a moment of unease at what he had set into motion but let didn't let that feeling linger for long as he knew he had done the right thing in the long run for his friend and his family. Miss Granger may not see that at first but he knew eventually she would see sense. Lucius was a prize ass at time and full of his own self importance and his family pride. Miss Granger on the other hand was a bleeding heart and would do anything to help those in need, Lucius thought that those who cannot help those help themselves do not deserve help and should be left to rot. He couldn't wait for the eventual fireworks. That is if they didn't kill each other at first.

Lucius emerged from the pensieve his already pale face paler still with a thunderous expression upon his face. He was breathing heavily and his body stance looked tense.

"What is the meaning of this sick jest Severus. April was last month and the fool's day has been and gone" Lucius said between gritted teeth glaring at his friend.

"No jest I assure you my friend. You know memories when viewed in the pensive are hard to falsify. The situation is I assure you as you viewed in the pensieve" Severus stated.

Lucius looked at his friend and was trying to take in why Severus would lie to him like this, why would he go to such an effort to make him believe that he would father another child, and with a mudblood no less. Was Severus trying to punish him for all those years ago when he had dissuaded his friend from pursing his friendship with Lily Evans after she had refused to forgive him? It was Lucius who had first introduced the notion to Severus of joining the Dark Lord, it was Lucius who had spoken up on behalf of Severus the half blood and assured his then master of Severus's devotion to the cause and of his talent with potions. When Lily had died or rather been murdered he had seen the utter devastation that her death had wreaked on his friend, had Severus been holding a grudge all these years for only now to exact revenge. But no Severus could have taken his revenge when he was in Azkaban and turned the Dark Lord against the Malfoy's further still. Instead Severus had made an unbreakable vow and protected his wife and heir. When the war had ended and Severus had woken up from his coma it was Severus's testimony that had saved Lucius from being imprisoned for life. No Severus had been given plenty of chances over the years for revenge if he had been holding a grudge and yet all he had done over the years was be a friend and a good one at that. No what Severus unbelievable thought it must seem had to be truth.

" How about you view the next vial of memories Lucius before you get any more lost in your thoughts? This may clear certain things up for you and may bring clarity to the situation you find find yourself in."

Lucius sneered at his friend and took the vial that was being handed to him. Clarity indeed. The only thing that may bring clarity to him now would be a quick avada at himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucius Malfoy was viewing the memories and he felt like his entire world was falling apart. Surely after the mudblood had saved his life a quick monetary gift would have sufficed. Why his future self felt the need to take her to dinner and to Septime's of all places he would never know. In his memories he saw the way his peers had stared in disgust at him and his mudblood companion, the same expression he would have worn had a mudblood dared enter Septime's with any of his pure blood peers. Had the Malfoy name not been sullied enough, why his future self would act in this manner was beyond him. He felt his chest tighten at the the thought of his standing in the pureblood being dragged down further still in the mud. But he he could prevent this, this was the future and this need not happen.

He watched in disbelief as he watched his future holding hands with the mudblood in public no less and if that wasn't enough the mudblood was trying to persuade his future self to go some merlin forbidden place called the cinema. He sneered as he watched his future self kiss the mudblood and agree to going into a muggle infested pit. The mudblood must be a really good fuck if his future was prepared to go into the muggle world for her.

He was speechless as he saw the scenery change and he was being greeted by the mudblood's mother. And then the ignorant father who wouldn't even come and greet a guest at the door. He watched in disgust as his future self shook hands with the dirty muggle. How dare he glare at Lucius, did he not know how lucky he was that his future self had shown an interest in the his mudblood daughter. The father stared and questioned his future self as if he was a pervert, that made him angry but not as angry as he was at Lucius from the future. He felt like slapping his future self for sitting there and not putting the muggle in his place for treating a pureblood wizard so.

The father was lucky that someone as ugly as the mudblood was able to attract a wizard like him but muggles, no one can expect them to think sense.

He then watched the scene change to the manor and what was this, the mudblood was in his home and sitting there on his expensive furnishings as if she belonged. And not only that she was being held in his future self's arms who was gazing at the mudblood with fondness. That a mudblood was at Malfoy manor and he was holding said mudblood made him feel enraged. Not even when the Potter brat had freed Dobby had he felt the red mist rise so.

He then watched as his future self propose and declare love for mudblood and all he could feel the red mist of rage and disbelief rise further still.

A mudblood . That he be the first Malfoy ever to taint his bloodline with a mud blood wife and a half-blood child was disgusting. And not just any dirty mudblood whore put Potter's mudblood. That he would take Potter's leavings beggars belief. He would put a stop to this. He would threaten and pay the whore and her bastard to disappear. She wanted nothing to do with him, well he wanted none of her and her child either. Nobody would know that about his association with her, and as for the child it was nothing to do with him. He would not be held accountable for his future self's stupidity.

Lucius had not noticed that he was back in his study he was to busy with his inner musings.

Severus handed his friend a firewhiskey that looked like it was much needed. He had never seen Lucius in such a state. Not that you can tell by his appearance that anything was wrong. Lucius looked his normal well groomed self and any who did not know him would find nothing remiss, Severus only noticed after being able to read his friend after 20 years of friendship.

Lucius made his way to his seat and looked at Severus. " I will need the mudbloods's address Severus. I will need to see her to deal with this unfortunate situation that my future self has gotten me into".

"Of course Lucius but I believe it may be best to write to Miss Granger before you waltz over..."

"No, I need to deal with this in person. Writing to the mudblood and giving her ample warning, well I will not allow that."

"Forgive me Lucius when you say deal with the situation what exactly is it that you mean?" Severus queried.

"I will pay the mudblood to take herself and the halfblood of hers to stay quite and not speak of our unfortunate connection. She can take the child and disappear abroad maybe. That may be best or if she will not go I will pay her enough to keep this to herself. She will not need to work ever again. Of course I will extract an unbreakable vow and you will of course act as bonder" Lucius finished and finally looked at his friend who wore a look of disbelief and disgust.

" What is it that surprises you so Severus? Surely you did not expect me to accept all that I saw and what go to the mudblood and profess my love?" laughed Lucius harshly.

" No I did not expect any declarations of love on your part for Miss Granger, indeed had you done so I would have been very much surprised. No what surprises me is your reaction to your son.."

" He is half blood, what need of I of half blood child. I have an heir in Draco Severus" Lucius interrupted.

" He is still your blood Lucius, your flesh, the exact spit of you and Draco". Severus returned harshly. He was annoyed that his friend would reject his own child because of his half blood status, had Lucius learned nothing. "And perhaps you have forgotten Lucius but I too am a half-blood like your second son Sebastian."

Lucius flinched at the last sentence whether at his friends reminder of his blood status or the mention of his child Severus could not be sure. Perhaps both. Clearly Lucius had not thought of the child and had been concentrating on the ramifications for him and his status.

" Sebastian has your eyes, your hair although with a bit of a wave to them thanks to Miss Granger's unruly mop of hair, he has the same mannerisms as you and like his brother before him is big admirer of quiddith and a bigger admirer of his father, you Lucius. You saw the memories when I entered Miss Granger's mind. The child has been asking for his father since he was sent here from the future. Can you truly turn your back on your child? You once confided in me that had it been possible you wished that you had more children after Draco but it wasn't possible for Narcissa to carry any more children to term after Draco. Fate has intervened my friend and given you another chance. If you turn your back on him now you will regret this forever." Severus finished and watched his friend as he took in what Severus had told him. He could do no more, it was up to Lucius now.

"Let me finish with one last thing Lucius, whether you choose to be in Sebastian's life or not I will be there for the child. I will not abandon him as his father has done.

After all if I abandon him he will be left in a nest of do-gooding gryffindor's and I will not allow a child of my oldest friend and the brother of my godson be left to the tender mercies of Potter as his only male figure." Severus added the last for good measure as he knew it would annoy Lucius as nothing else could and also the thought that his son even a half blood son having the saviour of the world help raise his son would catch his ire.

HGLMHGLM


	11. Chapter 11

Hi, I'm back with a new chapter. Thank you for all your feedback and comments as I really do appreciate it and I find it helps motivate me to get on with the next chapter.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter.

Thanks

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 11

Lucius knew exactly what his friend was trying to do. And damn it if it wasn't working. The thought that his child half blood or not would have Harry Potter as father figure was untenable. The child would not have anything to do with the Potter brat or the ever increasing Weasley's he would make sure of that. If the child was left to his mother's devices then he would probably end up in merlin forbid Gryffindor. No Malfoy half blood or not had in the past or nor would they in the future if he had his way would go into any house other than Slytherin.

The child was his flesh and blood, so what if he shared the mudblood's genes, his Malfoy genes had bred through and true and you would never be able to tell who his mother is by looking at him. The boy was a Malfoy, he looked exactly as Draco had when he had been younger, maybe a bit more livelier from what he had witnessed in the memories but there was ample time to teach the boy how to go about himself as a proper wizard. He had to wonder at his future self, marrying a mudblood, having a halfblood child and then not even raising the boy in the proper wizarding manner.

He would offer to take the child from the mudblood. After all from what he had seen in the memories she had seemed distressed and probably wouldn't be too upset at handing him over to Lucius to raise. He would of course compensate the mudblood and again a vow of silence on this matter would be required.

" I have thought on this Severus and you may be correct, the child is a Malfoy and it may be best if I take him on and he comes's and resides with me at the manor. I will pay a call to the mudblood this afternoon and make the arrangements, you will of course provide me with the address." Lucius finished and looked at Severus expectantly.

Severus looked at his friend in disbelief. Surely even Lucius wasn't as disillusioned to believe that Miss Granger would give up her child for monetary gain. Miss Granger wasn't likely to let Lucius within a yard of the child so how Lucius thought to persuade her to hand over the child into Lucius's custody beggared belief. He had no intention of letting Lucius have access to the child until his friend regained his senses.

"I will speak to Miss Granger Lucius, I believe that would serve best in this situation.

Miss Granger will not just hand her child over, you know this too Lucius. What mother do you know would sell her child and agree to sever all contact. I will speak to Miss Granger and arrange for you to meet and discuss this situation"

" She is a mudblood, they do not care for their children as w..."

"Lucius have you learned nothing since the war my friend. Miss Granger is a bleeding heart Gryffindor, she will fight tooth and nail for her child. For any child. Miss Granger has the advantage in this, she has custody of the child, your son. She has the saviour of the world the annoying one in her corner. Miss Granger also has the minister of magic Kingsley's ear and they are not just employee and employer, I know Kingsley thinks of her as a friend. The wizarding world calls her heroine for her efforts in the war. If you do not handle this with your normal sense and cunning then you will lose." Severus finished and looked at his friend to see if his friend understood the need for caution in this. The Malfoy name a few years ago may have got Lucius through quite a few doors but since the war those same doors were now closed.

Lucius looked at his friend and knew he was speaking in his best interest but it galled him that his normal cool logic had failed him. But the thought of having sired a child with a mudblood had thrown his world off kilter but that was no excuse. Now more than ever he would need to use his cunning to gain the upper hand in this. Yes Severus was speaking sense but he had no intention of waiting for Severus to speak to the mudblood, he would go about in his own way in dealing with this. But he would let Severus believe that he agreed with him, not that Severus couldn't be trusted but when it came to the mudblood Severus was soft due to her saving his life. Saving a wizards life created a bond whether you want said bond or not and Lucius knew Severus and he would do all he could to protect the mudblood.

In the memories from the pensieve he recalled the fear in her eyes during the encounter in the book store. Maybe bribery wouldn't work but some good old fashioned fear might do the trick.

" As ever you are correct Severus. I wasn't thinking clearly, I will wait for you to speak to the mudblood. Soon though Severus I am not prepared to wait long on this" Lucius finished smoothly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was exhausted, she had been shopping all day with Sebastian and she can honestly say she had never been as mentally and physically drained as this. Sebastian was fascinated by everything and had numerous questions that did not stop. She hated shopping normally but today had been particularity horrific. They had so many bags of shopping and thank merlin for magic as it made it easier to spell the bags smaller and stick the shopping bags in her trusted handbag.

Hermione was stood outside her parents house with Sebastian and was building up the courage to push the doorbell. She was really anxious on how to explain this to her parents, things still hadn't settled since her parents memories had been restored so she knew this was likely to send her parents over the cliff so to speak.

"Mummy why aren't we going in? Grampa and grandma are waiting for us. Hurry" Sebastian whined. It had made things easier when she had questioned Sebastian earlier to learn that her parents and Sebastian in the future are really close. According to Sebastian he spent every Thursday at his grandparents house and every few weekends her parents would take him on outings in the muggle world.

" Sebastian do you remember what I told you earlier?"

" ah huh, I have to sit quietly in the TV room while you talk to grampa and grandma."

"Good boy" Hermione bent down and hugged Sebastian. He really was adorable. She couldn't help but love him even when he was asking endless questions. Now she knew what her parents and teachers had felt like.

Hermione pushed the doorbell and waited for her mum to answer. Her dad wouldn't move from in front of TV when the cricket was on.

" Hermione so goo... you bought a guest?" Hermione's mum looked at her in question.

" Grandma" Sebastian squealed let go of his mummy's hand and ran up the stairs to the front door to hug his grandma round her legs.

Helen looked at the child then at her daughter in confusion. " Just go with it and I will explain everything I promise" Hermione whispered to her mum and pleaded with her eyes.

" Sebastian why don't you let go of your grandma so that we can make our way in the house" Hermione untangled her son from her mothers legs and walked into the house.

Sebastian ran into the house straight into the TV room and Hermione could hear him shout "Grampa, did you miss me". Hermione ran into the room and saw her son had climbed onto her fathers lap on the sofa and was hugging him with his head resting on her fathers shoulders. Her father looked dumbfounded and looked at Hermione.

" Daddy I need to speak to you and mum in the kitchen now. Sebastian let go of your grandpa." Sebastian untangled himself from his grandpa and looked at his grandma and said "Grandma I'm hungry. May I have a snack please?"

" Sebastian can you wait a few minutes and then we will get you some food it's nearly time for supper anyway. Why don't you wait here and play with spiderman and we will back shortly". Hermione fished the spiderman toy that they had bought earlier out of her handbag and handed it to her son.

She made her way in to the kitchen and sat down at the table waiting for her parents to join her. Her stomach was doing somersaults and she really felt like she was going to be sick.

Her mum and dad came and sat and finally her dad seemed to have found his voice and asked " Care to tell us what's going on Hermione?"

She looked at her parents and burst into tears. She didn't know who was more shocked her or her parents. Hermione had always protected her parents from the goings on in her life from all the many mishaps, adventures and the war Hermione had always kept her parents protected by keeping the truth from them. No matter how low she had felt returning home during the summer holidays she had always kept her emotions hidden from her parents as she was always worried if she told them the truth they would be frightened of the wizarding world and she did not want then to be scared of a world she loved after finding somewhere where she finally felt like she belonged.

Even after the trauma of her fifth year getting cursed by Dolohov in the department of mysteries and then Sirius dying she had all kept it within herself so the fact that she was now crying and at the same time stammering out the truth of Sebastian and how he came to be in her world was surprising to her as the Hermione of old would never have told her parents the truth.

As soon as Hermione had started crying Helen had made her way round to the table to comfort her daughter, what she was hearing though was shocking. A grandchild from the future. Whoever heard of such a thing, she felt like she was in an episode of Doctor Who. But it must be true as her Hermione wasn't one for tall tales and did it really matter that he was from the future, this was her grandchild and he was so cute the way he had hugged her and greeted her when they had first met at the front door. It gladdened her heart to know that the child, no his name was Sebastian recognised her and clearly they were close and he must be a regular visitor to their home as he seemed both comfortable and happy to be his grandparents presence.

Evan Granger looked at his daughter in surprise, at first when the child had appeared he was sure there had been a mistake and the child had mistook him for someone else. But then Hermione had walked in a few seconds later and she hadn't corrected the child he had gotten a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. And to now hear his daughter his little angel telling him about a grandchild from the future. He was trying to get his head round it but it was difficult for him to think when his daughter was so upset.

"Hermione hush sweetheart, it's OK. We'll figure this out" Helen was doing her best to calm her daughter. Hermione hadn't been this upset since her cousin Joanne had told her she didn't want Hermione as her flower girl as she had decided ask her fiancé's sister instead. Hermione had been so upset and nothing you could say or do would comfort her.

After a few more minutes Hermione collected herself and took a deep breath and stopped crying. She walked over to sink and washed her face.

After drinking a few sips of the tea her mum had made her she got up and looked in on Sebastian who was fortunately engrossed on his game of spiderman. He had also built a mini fort between the sofa and table with the cushions and the throw from the sofa.

Hermione walked back to the kitchen and looked at her parents and nodded her head at them for them to fire away with the no doubt numerous questions they had.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

12 Grimmauld place

Harry was annoyed, he had spent the afternoon at the Weasley's and he was glad to be away from them and back home now. Mrs Weasley had gotten onto her favourite topic of Hermione and he had to bite his tongue at certain points this afternoon from snapping at the woman he had come to regard as his second mother. And then Ron had started on at how Hermione was too stuck up and thought she was too good for the Weasley's and that's why she wouldn't go out with Ron. Mrs Weasley had of course wholeheartedly agreed with Ron and then they had preceded to rip Hermione to shreds. Mr Weasley had tried to intervene but had been talked over by his formidable wife.

Harry had finally had enough and when he had stuck up for Hermione Ginny had gotten upset and asked him if he was sleeping with Hermione. What the hell was it with the Weasley's and their obsession with him sleeping with Hermione. That was preposterous to him, Hermione was his sister and he was fed up with people making assumptions about them. After Ginny had started Ron had then accused him of betraying him and their friendship. Mrs Weasley had then stuck her two knuts in and said not to blame Harry and that it was Hermione and her muggle whiles and that muggleborns were a lot more easier with their affections than witches who were born into a wizarding family.

Like seriously how was that not as bad as some of the spiel that the deatheaters had spouted. Harry had left at that point and flooed home. He had also reset the floo and the wards not to let Ginny, Ron or Mrs Weasley in. He had finally had enough with Ginny and her demands and her disrespect towards Hermione. Was it too much to ask for an easy life after the war. So engrossed was he in his musings he hadn't noticed Severus Snape was sitting in the armchair across the drawing room with a book and a tray of tea on the far side of the drawing room.

Severus for his part was enjoying the fact that the brat that lived hadn't noticed his presence and was huffing around the room like a child. With great enjoyment he cleared his throat and said " Good evening Mr Potter". Harry jumped up from the sofa he had just thrown his self across and pointed his wand in the direction of the voice that had interrupted his thoughts.

"Profess.. Sorry Headmaster Snape, what are you doing here?" Harry was really annoyed and slightly embarrassed to be caught off guard by his former nemesis.

" I am here to see Miss Granger, I take it she and the child weren't with you?"

"Hermione has gone to see her parents, not sure when she will be back"

" Ah well I shall wait for her return. You may go about your business Potter I do not require you to keep me entertained.

Harry was really annoyed now, "This is my house so anything that goes on here is my business".

" As you say Potter" With that Severus took a sip of his tea and returned to his book as if Harry wasn't there.

Harry stood there not knowing how to react but then had a chuckle to himself. Typical Snape.

"Something amusing Mr Potter?"

" Er nothing sir. Just hungry, I was meant to have tea at the Weasley's but had to leave without eating. I'm going to get some take out,fish and chips, would you like me to get you something?" At this Severus sneered and Harry chuckled and said " I'll be back in a few, make yourself at home sir". With that Harry left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malfoy Manor

Lucius Malfoy had been waiting patiently for the clock to strike 6pm. For that is when Severus did his walk around the grounds of Hogwarts before he joined the students in the hall for dinner. That is when he knew the Headmaster's office would be empty.

As much faith as he had in Severus he could not leave his future in the hands of another man to sort. He himself must deal with this situation. So what if he had agreed to let Severus deal with this, he had warned Severus he was not prepared to wait long. It wasn't his fault Severus hadn't questioned the period of time he classed as long was hours rather than days.

He wouldn't have Severus warn the mudblood and give her ample warning and time to prepare. He wanted her caught off guard. He wanted all the advantage to be on his side.

"Father, what are you doing here" Draco called from the doorway of his study.

"This is my house is it not, this is my study last time I looked. Why would you be surprised by my presence here. And is that any way to greet your father Draco?" Lucius retuned.

"Good evening father. Now what are you doing here? Don't you normally have dinner at your club on a Friday? That is why I am surprised" Draco answered his father.

" I am off to see Severus as I have some business to deal with. A situation has come to light that I will need to appraise you of. You will make yourself available at 3pm tomorrow in my study and..."

" But its Saturday tomorrow and I have plans with Blaise, Theo an..."

" Do not interrupt me Draco. Where are your manners boy, I spent plenty of galleons on your etiquette lessons. Nice to see it was money well spent. You will be here tomorrow at 3pm. I'm sure the delightful company of Mr Zabini and Mr Nott can wait for an hour." Lucius ordered.

Merlin his father was a miserable sod at times. You'd think getting laid would help his moods and would cheer him up but no he can be a right arse at times. He knew his father had been doing the rounds since the divorce and and years before as well with the pureblood bimbos on offer, his father was getting more than he was so why he had to go round trying to ruin Draco's Saturday.

"Of course father, as you command father. I will be there 3pm at your study tomorrow" Draco finished sarcastically.

Lucius looked at his son and decided not to address his son's sarcasm, he had to get on with his evening as planned. With a nod at his son he flood to the headmaster's office.

Instead of stepping out of the floo when he arrived at the Severus's office he reached for some floo powder on the side of the fire place and flooed to his next destination.

With a smirk he called "12 Grimmauld place."


	12. Chapter 12

Hi all, I'm posting chapters 12-14 all in one go. Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed and all those that have PM me. You don't know how much I appreciate it.

Please let me know what you think of these chapters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 12

12 Grimmauld place

To say that Severus was surprised to see his old friend come through the fireplace of 12 Grimmauld place would be a mild understatement. Severus who was seldom if ever surprised was just that and all he could do is stare in disbelief at Lucius's high-handedness. That Lucius would go to such lengths to gain the upper hand over Miss Granger was annoying to say the least.

When Lucius has flooed through he had assumed he would be greeted by the fearful eyes of Miss Granger and the child. He had not presumed to see his old comrade Severus sitting in the drawing room taking tea with a book and looking so relaxed no less. Oh dear Severus did look annoyed but Severus could hardly be surprised that Lucius had decided to manage this himself.

"Ah Severus good evening, what a surprise to see you" Lucius drawled as if nothing was remiss.

"Evening to you to Lucius, I have to say I am surprised to find you here. Did we not have an agreement that this would be best left to me and I will arrange for you and Miss Granger to speak". Severus tried very hard to keep the annoyance from his voice as he finished.

" We did agree and if you recall I did say I was not prepared to wait long".

"Ah how very stupid of me not to specify with you a length of time." Now Severus was extremely annoyed at himself. He knew Lucius was enough of a Slytherin to take advantage of any loophole and he was inwardly cursing himself for not specifying a time limit.

"Tell me Lucius how did you manage to gain entry from Malfoy manor to Grimmauld place, I know that the floo networks aren't linked between the properties?"

"I flooed to your office and from your office to here I am. Rather simple really, not too taxing for the old brain cells.

"Now that I am here where is the mudblood, no time like the present to be dealing with the situation I find myself in"

"Lucius you are in the home of Mr Potter and Miss Granger. Do curb your need for calling Miss Granger that word. I highly doubt either would he appreciate the use of the word in their home. Especially Mr Potter, who is currently with the auror service and he would probably love nothing better than to have an excuse to have you locked up for a spell in Azkaban. Also you have entered the home of the saviour of the world without invitation, that alone will give him reason enough to have you locked up."

" If Mr Potter thinks to use his position as an auror to have me locked up he will need to rethink his position lest he want the wizarding world to know his mudblood has a child by a death eater. For the sake of her reputation I believe he will do nothing. Gryffindor's are so easy to manipulate Severus. Did you think I came here without thinking through the consequences."

Severus looked at his friend, merlin Lucius could be such a high handed bastard at times. But he was correct that Mr Potter would do nothing to risk Miss Granger's reputation. If the wizarding world thought that Miss Granger had a child by a death eater they would not wait to hear the details she would be rippped to shreds by the rag of a paper the Daily Prophet. He decided to let this play out how it will now. Let Lucius deal with Miss Granger and the saviour, if Lucius annoyed them enough they may overlook his part in this saga which if he was honest he was regretting getting into the middle of. Next time a child from the future dropped into his world he would take a nice long holiday somewhere abroad and unreachable by owl.

"Miss Granger is away from home as is your son" Severus added the your son just to needle his friend as he knew Lucius's emotions were still very much mixed when it came to the child.

"Mr Potter has stepped out for some supper but is due back in shortly. No doubt he will be thrilled to see you in his home. Pray Lucius enlighten me as to how you plan to go about this with Miss Granger?"

" I will demand that she hand the child over. Along with the second vial of memories and the parchment. And I have also thought on what you have said regarding her access to the child. I will allow her to see him once a month for a couple of hours. That should satisfy both parties. Of course she will have to legally give up all claim to the child."

Severus sat and let his friend talk. Lucius sometimes didn't have any idea of the real world. As if Miss Granger would give up her child. " Good luck with that Lucius" thought Severus although he did not say it out loud.

Lucius joined his friend on the seat opposite and helped himself to some tea while he awaited the mudblood and the child.

Unbeknown to both of the former death eaters the Saviour of the world had not left the house yet and he had heard if every single word exchanged between them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

12 Grimmauld Place

Harry listened in disbelief to his former potions professor and the father of his old school rival. Luckily he had to go upstairs to change his shoes for his trusted trainers and that had delayed him from leaving straight away to the chippy. When he had heard the floo network he had assumed it was the Headmaster leaving and before he could make his way into the room to check he had heard the voice of the hated Lucius Malfoy. That had stopped him in his tracks and rather than enter the room he had cautiously waited outside to hear what was being said. He had curbed his normal gryffindor instinct to run in and confront the two in there and decided to listen and hopefully gain the upper hand.

He couldn't believe that Snape had betrayed them and told Malfoy about Sebastian. He would warn Hermione first and then deal with those two. Maybe after he had informed Hermione he could round up a couple of his auror friends and take in Malfoy for a night at Azkaban. But no he cant do that, that fucker was threatening to inform everyone about Sebastian and the way he was making it sound was Hermione had slept with him while he was a death eater. That bastard. Harry resisted the urge to go in there and rip him to bits with his bare hands. He had to think clearly. He slowly crept towards the door, no way he was letting those two bastards know that he had overheard.

As soon as he got out of the front door he apparated to Helen and Evan's home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evan and Helen Granger's home

Hermione looked at her father playing in the fort with Sebastian. They both looked like they were having a great time. Sebastian had a bit of a wobble after supper about seeing his father again but fortunately her father had been on hand to distract her son with promise of building a bigger fort. She didn't know who was enjoying himself more, her father or her son.

Her parents after the shock had worn off seemed to take it better than she had expected. They had handled Sebastian's appearance better than she had that was for certain. The only major sticking point had come when she had to explain his parentage. When they had heard the name Malfoy they had of course assumed it was Draco the boy who had made her life hell for so long during her school years and they had both been concerned. When she had then explained that it was said bully boy's father that was in actual fact the father of her offspring they had both been speechless and upset and no doubt both would have preferred for Draco to be the father.

She had a good talk with her parents and she had explained the need for secrecy to protect Sebastian, especially from the ministry and the public. Hermione did not trust the ministry with her child's well-being and future.

She needed to look at the second vial of memories and figure out what was on the parchment. It was a daunting task and she wanted to get on with it. Surely something catastrophic had happened in the future for her to send her son back in time. She had tried to put herself in future Hermione's shoes to think as to what would push her to limit that she would send her child back in time. Anything could have happened to Sebastian, what if the timeturner had sent him back 10 years back when Grimmauld place stood empty and her Sebastian would be all alone and no one to help him, no one would know to look for him and he could have died! She was really pissed at her future self. Another thing that had been plaguing her had been what Sebastian had said about Harry going to heaven. Muggle parents always say that to their children to make it easier for them to handle someone dying. The thought that in the future Harry was no longer around was really distressing her. Harry was her best friend and the thought of losing him was unbearable.

She had also had an afternoon to reflect on Lucius Malfoy. Despite the memories in the vial she was still struggling to get her head and heart round the fact that her future self had loved him, married him and had his child. And that said child clearly adored his Father.

"Oh God, I'm stepmother to the ferret" Hermione hadn't realised that she had spoken that out loud.

"Pardon my dear?" Helen Granger looked at her daughter with concern.

Hermione blushed and was saved from answering her mother by the ringing of the doorbell.

"I'll get it mum, you sit" Hermione rushed to answer the door happy for a few seconds escape. She had put off going home as long as possible as she didn't think she had it in her today to go through the same ritual as last night of putting her son to bed and him asking about his father. She was hoping that he would be so tired with playing with her dad he would be asleep by the time they got home.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Hermione was pleased to see Harry but she could see that something was going on by the look in his eyes. She let him in and asked him to wait in the kitchen for her.

"Mum, are you and dad OK to look after Sebastian for a few minutes. Harry is here and I think he needs to talk urgently" Hermione whispered to her mum so that Sebastian didn't overhear.

"Of course dear, make sure he pops his head round before he leaves. Make him up a plate of lasagne dear".

"Thanks mum" Hermione kissed her mother's cheek and rushed back to kitchen.

Harry had sat down on the kitchen table and Hermione magicked him up a plate of leftovers that appeared in front of him. "Mum asked me to fix you a plate".

Harry took a couple of bites then set his fork down and explained all that had happened in her absence at Grimmauld place.

Those fucking syltherin bastards. How dare they! Snape, she thought she could trust after all she had done for him. She have saved his life and defended him against the wizarding world and that he would go and betray her. Of he would fucking suffer.

And that pureblood bastard though he could take her son off her. Him and whose blood army.

Harry looked at his friend and was happy to see his friend look super pissed. He hadn't seen her like this since the war. The past year Hermione had let things go rather than confront people namely the Weasley's. He was glad to see the old fiery Hermione back. He would rather this Hermione deal with Malfoy than the Hermione of the past year.

He watched her leave the room and come back in with her mother. Harry got up to greet Helen but before he or Helen could say anything Hermione started talking.

"Mum is Sebastian OK to spend the night here?"

"of course dear we would love to have him stay. What about you, wh."

"I have something I need to deal with" Hermione got all her shopping from this afternoon out of her handbag and magicked it all back to size.

"There should be some Pyjamas and other items you may need here mum. Harry wait here while I say goodbye to Sebastian." Hermione walked back into the TV room.

Helen looked at Harry and he could see the worry in her eyes. "Harry I'm not going to ask if everything is OK but promise me you will look after Hermione?"

Harry promised Helen he would look after Hermione. Evan Granger gave his daughter and grandson a few minutes while she said goodnight to her son. He walked into the kitchen to find his wife and Harry.

" I don't know who my Hermione is pissed off at but whoever it is they had better know to keep their mouths shut. She looks ready to do murder today." Evan mused out loud. Harry didn't know what to say so he thought it best to say nothing at all.

Hermione walked in with a determined look. She hugged her parents and turned to Harry and said "Let's go Harry I have a couple of snakes I need to skin."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

12 Grimmauld place

Hermione apparated to her home and was so pissed off she was shaking with rage. She was joined a couple of seconds later by Harry who was both looking forward to this and was worried about what this night may bring.

Hermione opened the door and stomped into the drawing room where the two former death eaters were sat enjoying tea. Her fucking tea. She pointed her wand at the tea set and spelled "_Diffindo_". The tea set exploded over both men who stopped mid conversation and looked surprised to be caught off guard.

" Oh please do continue with your tea and conversation. We wouldn't want to disturb you with your plotting. Tell me have you come up with a successful plot to take my son off me. What was the plan, one of you hold me at wand point and the other run back to Malfoy Manor with MY SON. "

Hermione turned to Severus and pointed her wand at his chest " I saved your life and this is how you fucking repay me by conspiring with this purbelood racist. What the fuck have I ever done to you that was so bad that you would place my son in such danger. What, did I annoy you that much in school that you had to get me BACK" Hermione shrieked at the man whose life she had saved and someone whom she had greatly admired.

Severus was shocked at the rage he saw in Miss Granger's face. He knew she may be upset but he didn't think she would see this as a personal attack on her. He had thought he was doing the best thing for the child and his best friend he hadn't meant for Miss Granger to think this was some form of a personal vendetta. "Miss Granger I can assure you this.."

"Oh you can fucking assure me can you. How dare you let this piece of crap into my home.." pointing her wand in the direction of Lucius Malfoy.

" How dare you call me that you filthy mud..."

Before Lucius could finish his sentence Hermione turned, jumped and walloped said piece of crap across his face.

"YOU ARE NOT COMING ANYWHERE NEAR MY SON YOU BASTARD. HE IS MY SON. MINE." Hermione was so enraged she didn't notice the murderous look on Lucius Malfoy's face.

"You bitch, you dirty filthy animal.."Lucius was so incensed that the filthy mudblood had hit him. How dare she lay her mudblood hands on him. He wanted to take his wand and crucio her but he knew if he took that course of action the mudblood would have won as that would earn him a one way ticket to Azkaban.

Hermione was about to hit Lucius again but fortunately for Lucius Harry had come forward and held his friend back with a big grin on his face. Haha Hermione had bitch slapped Lucius Malfoy. He didn't think he would ever forget that moment. He had forgotten how passionate and scary Hermione could get when it came to her causes but the fact that her child was being threatened, no wonder she looked ready to kill. Sebastian may have only been here for a couple of days but Hermione had already bonded with her son and not even Voldermort himself would have been able to take on this Hermione who was ready to do anything to protect her child.

Severus meanwhile had come between his friend and Miss Granger. He readied his wand in case Lucius felt the need to curse Miss Granger. Never in his wildest imagings had he thought Miss Granger would be so upset and this scary. And their he had been worried that it would be Miss Granger that would be the unfortunate victim of Lucius's fury and be in need of his protection. He knew now that he had not handled this as best as he could. He should have waited a few more days for this to sink in with Miss Granger. He was inwardly cursing himself for rushing in. Rushing in is what Gryffindor's do. It was up to him now to salvage this situation.

He tried again. "Miss Granger I promise you I am not part of a plot to take your child off you. I am willing to swear a wand vow to that effect. I would never take a child off his mother. I assure you I have not done this as some sort of twisted revenge from when you were a student."

"Liar, Harry heard you plotting with him. I know who I'm going to believe." Hermione was still being held by Harry. He didn't want her to get hurt so thought it best to keep her in his arms.

" What exactly did Mr Potter hear? At which point did Mr Potter hear me say that I planned on taking Sebastian from you"? Severus looked at the dunderhead that lived and he could see the boy think back and remember what had been said and by whom.

" You were sat here listening to him while he was talking about taking Sebastian off us" Harry inserted.

"US! The child has nothing to do with you Potter. He is a Malfoy. He belongs with me at my manor. If you think that I will allow you and your whore to raise my son you had better think again." How dare that Potter brat think to claim his son.

"Did you just call me a whore you bastard! The child as you so kindly refer to him is mine. He is nothing to do with you." Hermione was struggling trying to throw Harry off. If only she had hit him harder and broken his purbelood jaw she wouldn't have to listen to him talk.

" I think you'll find I have quite a lot to do with him mudblood. I am his father. If we were to take this to the wizengamot who do you think they will side with. Me the boy's father or the slut who is living in sin with another man." Lucius finished with his normal smirk back in place. The wizengamot was made up of old men. Pureblood men who would see Miss Granger as living with a man unwed as disgraceful.

Hermione at this had broken free of Harry's hold and ran to Lucius and kicked him right between his legs, that rendered him speechless and made him fall to his knees with tears in his eyes.

Hermione meanwhile was marvelling that she had been able to lift her leg so high with the skirt she had on today. She looked down at her work and mentally awarded her self an outstanding.

With that she turned to Severus Snape and said "Please remove yourself and your friend from my home. Harry if they are still here in the next 30 Seconds please call the aurors to escort our unwanted guests off the property."

With that Hermione left the room without a second glance in any of their direction.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for all your feedback and comments. I'm amazed at the positive response I have had so far. I am tempted to post some more of my other works of fanfic. I'm posting another three chapters 15-17 as these are quite small. I am currently half way through chapter 18 but that is a particular tough one so will update as soon as. All feedback and comments as ever are welcome.

Chapter 15

12 Grimmauld place

Hermione was pissed off that she couldn't sleep. It was midnight and all she could think on was the scene in the drawing room earlier on. Her thoughts were churning around in her head and she was struggling to switch off.

What hurt her the most was that her former potions master could side with Malfoy over her and her son. He had to know what he was unleashing by telling the pureblood about Sebastian. Why couldn't he have waited a few days, just so she had enough time to take it in. She knew she would eventually have to talk to him but that conversation would be on her terms not his. Or Malfoy's.

Thinking of the father of her son her thoughts went further into turmoil. When she had first confronted the pair she really hadn't meant for things to get so out of hand and get so violent. She had just seen red and she had just let the reigns of her temper go. How dare he call her a whore, label her that when that was one thing she wasn't. And coming from the biggest man whore whose name was constantly in the rag pages connecting him with various women he had no right to call her that. Him calling her a mudblood, really that label no longer had the power to hurt. She had it etched on her skin courtesy of Bellatrix and thanks to Draco's constant taunts in school she barely let it bother her. At least he would think twice about calling her any names in the future, thinking on her kick from earlier and having a little grin to herself.

She finally gave up and went to fetch a dreamless potion. She needed to sleep as she had a long day ahead of her tomorrow. She planned to look at the second vial of memories as soon as breakfast was done in the morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malfoy Manor

Lucius Malfoy could not sleep and he was rather annoyed at the reason for his lack of sleep. He was thinking of the mother of his youngest child. When Severus had managed to get him back to his study still unable to talk due the whore's low blow he had been in too much pain to think. After a couple fire whiskey's and a cooling spell aimed at his crown jewels he had managed to gather his thoughts. But before he could form said thought Severus had started. He recalled the conversation earlier with his friend with a grimace. Severus had been outraged at his behaviour and he had rightly pointed out that Lucius's normal cool manner had deserted him. Severus had asked him what had possessed him to act so? Well honestly he did not know, maybe looking back on it his plan did have a flaw. Severus was correct of course no mother would give up her child. Look at what Narcissa had done for Draco, she had defied the Dark Lord to protect their heir and rightly so. Yes that was mistake number one.

Mistake number two had been to show up at her residence like that, he should have waited for Severus to open the line of communication and then taken it from there.

Mistake number three had perhaps been calling her names. Who was he Draco? He should have held his tongue and not reacted. He had in his forty plus years of life never lost control of his emotions like that.

But when Potter had claimed his son as his own it had enraged him. The boy, no Sebastian was a Malfoy his flesh and blood and no other man would be a father to his son except him. He had made so many mistakes with Draco, so many things he regretted and wished he could turn back time and do so again.

His relationship with Draco had suffered since his imprisonment after the incident at the Department of Mysteries. For Draco that had perhaps been the moment the childhood blinders had come off, that was the moment his son had to grow up and pay for his father's sins. When he had finally been allowed to escape Azkaban and he had heard what the dark lord had asked of his son, he had cried for his son. His son was being punished for his stupidity. Even after Severus had killed the headmaster Draco had been punished as had Lucius for their failures. He will never forget the screams of his son as the Dark Lord crucioed him and Lucius. To this day they still haunted him and reminded him of his failures as a father. He had never meant for his son to join the Death eaters. Since the Dark Lord's fall he and Draco had both taken tentative steps to rebuild their father son relationship and it was very nearly back on the old footing but he was concerned that what he had to tell his son tomorrow would set their relationship back to what it was a year ago.

Lucius planned to be a better father this time around, he would learn from his mistakes. He recalled the memories Severus had shown him of his son asking for his father, HIM. Not Potter. He would claim his son, half blood or not and nothing the chosen one or his sidekick say or do was going to stop him. He would make amends and apologise to the mudb.. no Miss Granger. If he had to swallow his pride and apologise so be it. He would build a relationship with Sebastian and he was confident eventually he could even persuade Sebastian to come stay with him. If the request came from their son surely she could have no objections that he would prefer to reside with his father rather than with her and her lover.

He would write to her tomorrow and ask to meet her so that he may apologise, at this he couldn't stop the sneer that appeared on his face. He would need to control that when he met with her he thought.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Malfoy Manor

Draco was waiting for his father to join him for breakfast. It was gone 8am and his father was not down for breakfast which was an unusual occurrence. His father was a man of habit and routine, he took his breakfast, lunch and dinner at the same time everyday without fail. He had awoken especially early so that he can join his father for breakfast. When his father hadn't joined him at the normal time he hadn't thought too much of it and had assumed his father may have spent the night elsewhere after getting lucky last night. He had asked one of the houselves to check if his father was away from home but had been informed master was on his way to breakfast shortly. That was 20 minutes ago.

Draco was worried something was going on with his father, he hadn't been himself yesterday and coupled with him being late this morning he was worried that his father may be up to his old tricks. Had his father returned to the old ways and was he planning something with his old death eater friends? Well whatever his father was up to Draco was adamant he would have no part in such activities.

He had faced enough battles for one lifetime. He no longer believed in all that blood supremacy crap. Did he think that he Draco Malfoy was better than everyone else, of course he did. I mean look at me he thought to himself, who can top this. But after watching people getting hurt in his home, watching Ollivander being tortured and imprisoned by the Dark Lord. After seeing that bushy haired Granger get tortured by his aunt in the drawing room, in his home he had seen enough. Bellatrix was a pureblood but she was fucking insane and she had stood by and watched while he was hurt by the dark lord and done nothing and she was meant to have been family. Yet Granger had testified on his behalf after the battle and saved him from Azkaban. After everything he and his family had put her through she have saved him. So she wasn't a pureblood, yet she had more wits and brains than most of his pureblood contemporaries. Not that he would say any of this to her, merlin he had changed his views on blood supremacy not had a personality change.

"Good Morning Draco, it is not like you to be up this early on a weekend?" Draco had been so lost in his musings he hadn't noticed his father enter.

"Morning Father" I couldn't sleep so thought I would join you for breakfast. Although that was half an hour ago. Are you OK father, I've never known you to be late for breakfast?" he finished and looked at his father in concern. Anyone who did not know his father well would not think anything was wrong but he could see that his father was distracted and worried. Last time he was like this was when old moldy voldy had taken up residence at the Manor.

" I am fine Draco." his father answered absently. Like he was going through the motions. He had had enough now.

"Father what is wrong, I can see you are not yourself. You wanted to talk to me this afternoon? Are you involved with death eaters again?"

Lucius looked at his son in surprise at the last question. " Of course I am not involved with death eaters Draco. How utterly preposterous. I have left that behind me now Draco. The Malfoy's will never again align themselves so. While I do believe any who are not purebloods are still not as good as us I do not share the same beliefs as I once did.

Even when the Dark Lord came back the second time I had my doubts at rejoining him but once you had entered his ranks only death could set you free. It wasn't something that you could leave on you own terms. When I first joined I was a young man, my father had always from a young age as I had with you told me that muggleborns weren't worthy of being in our world. That they were a threat to us and our way of life. I believed him as that is what I was taught to believe and if I am being honest I liked the notion that all people who weren't us bow down to us. I enjoyed the thought of having that much power."

Lucius was unsure why he decided to expand on his explanation to his son but he felt it was needed. That Draco would worry that the Malfoy's would re join the death eater ranks again was ludicrous. Never again will they throw their lot behind one master. From now on they would remain neutral and whatever side came out on top they would side with.

"Then if it isn't that what else is bothering you? Are you upset about the divorce and mothe.."

At this Lucius snorted. Like he gave a damn about Narcissa. He had cared for his wife of course and she had been his rock during the war but Narcissa and his marriage had been arranged. Theirs had not been a love match, but they had shared mutual respect, the same ideology and they had united in their love for Draco and his protection. Had it stung when Narcissa had asked for a divorce so that she could marry her Italian count, of course. No Malfoy had ever been divorced and to think that she would request a divorce had at the time been a devastating blow to his male pride. He had never been an unreasonable husband, he had like any civilised pureblood man carried on with his mistresses and allowed his wife her lovers as long as their was discretion on both sides no one in society much cared if one had a lover. But the divorce had been another blow to the Malfoy's and so soon after the war. He had eventually relented, had made a very generous settlement to her in the divorce and now she was off taking a tour of Europe with that fop she had married. He wouldn't begrudge her happiness but wished it had not come at the expense of the Malfoy name.

" So not mother then, are you ill? Why don't you just tell me. You know I'll just follow you around and pester you with questions all day. You plan to tell me tell me this afternoon so why not now" Draco continued.

Lucius sighed, honestly Draco was a young man now but sometimes he wondered at his son. He could be such a child at times.

"Perhaps you can contain yourself for the next 15 minutes so I may finish my breakfast in peace.".

Draco nodded. " I will leave you to enjoy your breakfast and join you in your study in fifteen minutes". With that he left his father to his food.

Lucius was anxious on how best to inform Draco of Sebastian and his mother. He could of course ask his son to look in the pensieve but he could not stand the thought of his son and heir witnessing his father in the future become such a love sick fool over the mudb.. no the muggleborn.

Him and his son had finally come to some accord and while he knew Draco would never cut him out of his life, not while he controlled his inheritance he did want them to be on good terms. He wanted Sebastian in his life and if Draco became difficult over his father having a child with his old school enemy then that may upset any relationship that he would form with Sebastian. He wanted both his sons by his side and to get on. Sebastian would need his big brother as an ally, being a half blood Malfoy would not be easy and he wanted to make sure Sebastian had the full force of the Malfoy's behind him.

He walked to his study to find Draco waiting on the chair across his desk with his bloody shoes on his desk. He sent a stinging hex to his sons feet, the insolent brat.

Draco scowled and rubbed his foot. He hadn't heard the old man come in.

Lucius sat and started to explain to his son over the events of the past 24 hours.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

12 Grimmauld place

Hermione had been up since 6am and was now impatiently waiting for Harry to get his arse out of bed. It was already half 8 and she was anxious to view the memories in the second vial.

She had called her mum and spoken to Sebastian first thing to make sure all was well. Sebastian had sounded like he was having a blast but he had again asked to see his bastard of a father. She knew she had to do something about that as she couldn't keep putting him off. He had of course gotten upset when she wouldn't give him an answer and had refused to come back on the phone. Then her dad had got on the phone and told her she had to put her personal feelings aside and do what was best for her son. And according to her dad seeing his father was for the best. If only her dad knew what his grandsons father is like. She had also spoken to her mum who informed her that Sebastian had a mini tantrum before going to sleep and demanded to see his father. She had hoped seeing her parents would have distracted him enough to avoid another repeat episode of night one.

"Good morning, any coffee" Harry finally walked in.

"Hurray he finally awakes." Hermione poured Harry some coffee while he helped himself to some cereal.

"Sorry did we have a breakfast date that I forgot all about" asked Harry while chewing.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Harry, no we didn't have any plans but I was hoping to take a look at the second vial of memories."

" OK, let me finish my cereal and then we can jump straight in. Have you spoken to the little guy this morning".

Hermione answered and continued on to explain her conversations with her son, mother and her dad.

" How can my parents expect me to expose my child to that Harry. I told them what a racist he is. And do you know what my mum said, he can't be that bad as I married him in the future and had a child with him. And then my dad preceded to lecture me on how a father has rights and that just because I have issues with him I shouldn't let my son suffer and that I should rise above it." Hermione finished the last sentence with an annoyed huff.

"Look you know I can't stand Lucius Malfoy, but not to bring out the Hermione of last night as I really like my testicles as they are I kinda agree with you father." Harry put up his hand and stopped whatever Hermione was about to say to intervene.

" Regardless of his feelings and prejudices about you he does have a right to see Sebastian. Supervised of course. And let's not forget Sebastian, the little guy has been asking for that bastard since he got here. Sebastian is a pretty smart kid, he clearly adores his father and he wouldn't do so if his father was a complete arse. We know that one thing Malfoy does care about is family and my gut instinct is he won't hurt Sebastian." Harry finished and looked at Hermione ready for her to blow up at him. He knew she would feel upset and probably feel that he was betraying her but as someone who had grown up with no father he couldn't let his nephew suffer the same fate not when he did have a father who wanted to see him.

Hermione looked at Harry and finally nodded her head. " I know I can't keep putting it off forever and I know you, my mum and dad are right. Malfoy's issue is with me and not Sebastian but what if I let him see Sebastian and he turns him against me? Sebastian clearly adores him, he wants his father more than he wants me so what if Sebastian decides to stay with his father and he doesn't want me?"

Harry looked at his friend and said " Sebastian adores you. If you and Malfoy changed places and it was him looking after the little guy I can guarantee you he would be chewing Malfoy's ear off about seeing you! Now I'm done with breakfast so let's go and take a look at those memories."

Malfoy Manor

Draco was staring at his father in shock, he thought his Father may have been messing with him at first but his father did not joke around. And who would find this funny.

" So you have kid in the future with Granger who is young enough to be your daughter and now the kid is here from the future in the here and now?"

" That is the third time you have asked me the same question and as previous times my answer has not changed." Lucius was getting annoyed. How hard was it for his son to get his head around it.

"Well excuse me for asking again father but this isn't something one hears every day. How do you know he's yours anyway. Just because a kid appears out of nowhere and claims you as his father does not make him your SON!"

" He looks exactly as you did when you were younger. He had the Malfoy eyes, nose and mouth. He is the exact spit of me. I do not doubt his parentage. While I have not been allowed access to my son your Uncle Severus has seen him and there is no doubt the child is mine."

"Wait, what do you mean you haven't been allowed to see him?"

" Miss Granger and the potter brat have decreed that I am to have no access to him"

" What the fuck has it to do with Potthead? Sebastian is a Malfoy and he is my brother and that fucktard thinks he can keep us away". Draco was pissed off now. Saint fucking Potter sticking his beak where it does not belong. He may not be happy that his father had a kid with Granger and while his feelings when his father had told at first been a mixture of amazement, disbelief, anger and resentment now he was on his father's side. No one was keeping his kid brother from him.

"What are you going to do to get the kid?" Draco looked at his father and demanded.

" I will write to Miss Granger and ask to speak to her. Things got a little out of hand yesterday and I may not have handled things as best as possible. The shock had rendered me.. well I was not my normal self. If Miss Granger and I can't come to some accord then we will have to do things via the legal route which I am keen to avoid. The mudb...Miss Granger has a higher standing at the ministry currently more than we do and I am not sure I would win.

I have also been thinking on why he was sent back Draco to this time. What catastrophe has befallen us that we would need to send Sebastian back in time. There is so much to discuss and discover."

Draco had started to scowl when his father had started referring to Granger as a mudblood. After watching Bellatrix etch that onto Granger's arm he never wanted to hear that word ever again. At least his father had stopped himself from calling her that name. His father had over 40 years of prejudices to get over. It was what his grandfather Abraxas had instilled in his father from birth and he knew that his grandfather hadn't been above beating his son if his son should ever have disagreed with him. Say what you will about Lucius, maybe he wasn't the warm and cuddly sort of father but unlike his friends fathers his parent had never laid a hand or wand on him. The worst punishment he ever got was being sent to his room with no dessert or having his broom taken off him.

" So you and Granger huh" Draco had gotten over his shock and was slightly amused to hear that his father in the future had married his former classmate.

Lucius glared at his son but did not comment, he knew Draco wanted a reaction from him and sometimes the best course of action is not to react.

"So how long have you had a secret yen for her...what was it, her nerdiness, her bushy hair or was it that know it all atti..."

" That is enough Draco. Merlin knows what my future self was thinking. I cannot be held responsible for any future actions". Lucius finished really annoyed with himself for reacting.

Draco grinned and said " I will leave you now father as I have an appointment this morning. I will join you for dinner tonight and hopefully you may have an update on Sebastian". With that Draco left the study.

Lucius reached for his quill and parchment and decided there was no time like the present to write a letter to mudb.. no dammit Miss Granger. He would do all within his power to get his son back where he belonged.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi all, another chapter for you. I just wanted to take the opportunity to answer some questions that some of you have emailed me.**

**The first thing on Lucius being a complete tool when he found out about Sebastian- not to excuse his behaviour but he had just received the news that he had fathered a child with his enemy. It was distressing news for him and for most of us when we are upset we tend to hit out. I myself have had many a strop at family and friends when I am upset and super pissed. I usually tend to calm down and feel guilty for my actions the next day and start thinking with my brain instead of my emotions.**

**On Lucius calling Hermione a Mudblood – yes its a nasty word and not very nice and I can see why people would be upset. I really don't mean to cause offence by using that word in my fanfic. I myself have received many a racial slur in my 33 years. I used to get upset and respond with my fists until my mother told me a lady just needs to ignore these idiots as it speaks more of their breeding than anything to do with me. I am now friends with the girl who made my life hell in primary school. She called me nasty racist names and I used to beat her up. She apologised profusely to me 15 years ago and guess what I'm over it.**

**Someone asked me is it possible to change this so that Draco is the father? Er NO. I'm a huge Lucius/Hermione fan so def not.**

**Thank you again for** **all your support and feedback. You don't know how much I appreciate it.**

Chapter 18

12 Grimmauld place

Hermione and Harry entered the pensieve both anxious as to what they would find.

They looked to have entered the memory and were at the scene of an accident. It was a train wreck, half the carriages were on there sides, some were on fire with smoke billowing out.

"Oh god" Hermione whispered as she noticed that it wasn't a muggle train. It was the Hogwarts express.

Then the noise hit her, the screaming of students, of children. Oh god.

There was so much blood, mayhem and screaming. Students who were trapped in the carriages crying out for help, students crying over the fallen bodies of their friends and just cries of despair. She could see people in official looking robes running around trying to help.

Present Harry had his arms around her trying to comfort her, she hadn't been aware she had been crying. " Oh God Harry what has happened". Harry didn't answer all he could do is stare in despair.

Thankfully the scene changed and it looked like they were in Malfoy manor,

Future Hermione was there with her arms wrapped around Harry who had red rimmed eyes and it looked like he had been crying.

" Someone did this on purpose Hermione, 156 students dead. Who would set out to kill children on their first day back at school." Future Harry had his head in his hands.

" Harry you will find the monster that did this. Please Harry let me help. Stay tonight please. Lucius has gone to the school along with the other governors to meet with Severus. Whoever did this will pay." Future Hermione was crying now.

" I really thought after the war I would have to see no more dead kids. 156 families lives have now been destroyed Hermione."

Future Hermione said nothing to that and both just sat their with their arms wrapped around one another in comfort.

"Granger the baby needs to be fed" Future Draco walked in with a bundle in his arms who was crying.

Future Harry wiped his eyes and moved away from Hermione.

Hermione looked at her future self accept the baby who looked to be a few months old from Draco. She looked at Harry and said " Harry I won't be long please wait for me here." She waited for Harry to nod and looked at Draco and pleaded in a whisper "look after him please". Draco nodded and moved to pour himself and Harry a drink.

"It wasn't your fault pott head" Draco said a few moments after handing Harry his drink.

" I didn't say it was Malfoy".

" No one could have foreseen this. Severus is blaming himself, thinks if he had got there earlier instead of being out in Diagon alley with his wife he might have been able save more students."

"It feels useless to say that no one could have known. 156 kids died today, it feels like we should have known" Harry finished and the scene changed.

This time they were in a bedroom a really big bedroom. The room was dark and they could make out a figure sleeping in the bed. The lights were suddenly turned on and Lucius Malfoy walked in and they could see the figure who had been sleeping in the bed but had awoken when the lights had switched on was Hermione.

" I hope your future self hasn't sent back a sex scene memory of you and Lucius doing the nasty as I really can live with not seeing that" Present Harry joked although he still sounded as if he was in shock from the previous memory.

Hermione did not answer instead she was to busy watching the future occupants of the bedroom.

" Lucius, what time is it. Where have you been?"

" Hermione, Tippy woke me." Lucius walked over to the side of the bed and held Hermione in his arms. " My love I need you to prepare yourself. I have received some ill news from Severus."

Hermione watched future Lucius take a deep breath and say " Professor Mcgonagall is dead".

"Wha...no, she, I saw her last week. She cant be de.."

"Professor Mcgonagall visited a friend yesterday in Wales . She was only due to be off for the afternoon, when Minerva did not return at the expected time Severus alerted the aurors. The aurors on duty did not find anything remiss at the friends house she had visited and thought Minerva may have gone off for an evening on her own or perhaps with another friend. Severus then contacted Kingsley this morning when the aurors on duty would not take his enquiry more seriously who then had his top aurors look into her disappearance. They have found her this evening Hermione. She has been murdered." Lucius finished and held his distressed wife who was now sobbing on his shoulder.

" Why would somebody kill Professor Mcgonagall" future Hermione cried. "Why did no one tell me she was missing. I could have helped look for her."

"There was nothing you could do my love, you cant blame yourself." Lucius consoled his wife.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other in shock and distress. They both could not seem to form the words to say what they were thinking. Professor Mcgonagall, merlin why would anyone want to hurt her. What the fuck was happening in their futures.

The scene changed and this time Hermione was in the drawing room of 12 Grimmauld place with Lucius and Draco sat on either side of her on the sofa. The room was packed with former order members including the Weasley's.

Kingsley was stood at the centre of the room with Harry and Snape on either side of him.

" Thank you all for coming. It is good to see so many of my former order comrades and to see some new faces although I wish that we could have met under more happier circumstances." he finished sadly.

" The train crash, Minerva's death and all the attacks on Diagon alley and the muggle world we think it may be all connected. We think that a faction of death eaters are responsible for all these attacks" Kingsley finished and looked at Harry.

"I have been speaking to Nott Senior in Azkaban. He is due for release in 25 years. As authorised by Kingsley we offered to half his sentence if he could provide us with information on recent events. According to Nott he was approached by a guard at Azkaban who wanted to see if Nott would be interested in reforming the death eaters. They wanted Nott to ask his son Theo who is now in charge of the family finances for money to fund them. The guards name is Gerard Napier who has since disappeared and we cant find any trace of him". Harry looked at future Hermione as he finished.

" Severus had performed legilimency on Nott to ascertain that he was speaking the truth. Harry has questioned the other inmates and all have denied any approach from Napier on them rejoining the death eaters. Severus has also performed legilimency on these prisoners to make sure that is the case". Kingsley added.

"Great like we can take the word of a death eater.." Ron snorted and glared in the direction of Snape.

"Ron, apologise to Sever.." Arthur Weasley started to speak to admonish his son but stopped speaking as his wife was talking over him.

" Yes I would like to know how we can trust the word of a death eater that killed Dumbledore. While we are on the subject of death eaters why are those two here, how can we possibly trust them" Molly glared and pointed in the direction of the Malfoy's.

Future Hermione opened her mouth and was about to retort but was stopped by Lucius Malfoy who had laid a hand on her leg and shook his head in the negative.

" Severus has more then proven his worth Molly. We all know the reasons for Severus's actions during the war and I am not prepared to go over that again. As for Lucius and Draco they are here on my personal invitation as their knowledge may help defeat these death eaters." Kingsley looked at Molly and Ron as he spoke as they seemed to be the only two people objecting to the presence of the Malfoy's.

Ron's face had turned a shade of red to be singled out by the minister and looked really pissed off as he asked "How do we know that they aren't part of this plan with these death eaters, pretend to be on our side and then they go and tell their friends what the order is up to. Why should we take their word for it, this could have been their plan all alo.."

"Because Ron they aren't. Do you really think Lucius would have married me a muggleborn if he was still a death eater. Do you think that this was all part of great master plan of the Death eaters? Death eaters want to exterminate muggleborns like me you idiot. They don't marry them and have children with them." Future Hermione interjected.

"yes well you would say that, you wouldn't care if he was a death eater. We all know you married him for his money, why else would a young girl marry a man so much older than herself" Molly finished and looked quite smug with herself.

" Did you just call my wife a gold digger? How dare you. We all here know Molly that the only reason you feel ill will towards Hermione is because she rejected your pathetic son. It wouldn't possibly enter the brain of one such as yourself that a woman like my wife who is everything you are not would want your layabout son who has failed in every endeavour he has undertaken. Your precious son who from what I have been told abandoned his friends in the middle of the war as he couldn't cope without his mummy being there to feed him. The son who was rejected by the auror department as he couldn't pull through the examination as he doesn't possess two brain cells to rub together. I may be many things Molly but I am not a man who would ever leave behind those I love. So please take care Molly what you say about those I love as I do not take anyone hurting them lightly." future Lucius hadn't raised his voice as he spoke but the tone of his voice was so cold and menacing no one in the room could doubt his intention.

" Don't you dare speak to my wife like that Lucius.."

"If you don't want anyone to speak to your wife like that Arthur then please invest in a muzzle for her, if she continues to upset my wife I will not not be held responsible..."

" That's enough" Severus finally intervened and continued " Regardless of our personal feelings we are all here joined for a purpose. Countless lives have been lost and we are here to prevent the loss of more. I don't care if people in this room do not like each other, we will all put that to one side. Lest any of you forget a hundred fifty six children are dead. Think of those parents whose children will never come home. If Minerva were here what do you think she would say?".

Nobody said anything so Kingsley continued " Thank you Severus. I couldn't have said that better myself.

Lucius you will ask around the clubs and see if anybody in your circle has been approached. Arthur I need you to let me know any unusual activities at the Ministry as will you Percy?"

Both men nodded. " I have increased patrols around Diagon alley and Hogwarts, until this is over there will be no more hogsmeade trips. If Mad eye was here he would advise us to be under constant vigilance and I couldn't agree more that now is the time to be so. Me or Severus will be contacting you over the next day or so. We do not know who these people are, all high target death eaters are in Azkaban or have been given the kiss. We are blind here in what we are dealing with but together we will defeat these monsters. I will arrange another order meeting next week and we should have more to report then."

With that the scence changed and they were in Diagon alley, or what was Diagon alley. Now it looked like a massive crater had hit it. The shops on the right side of the alley were still standing with some windows blacked out with smoke and bits of rubble. But opposite on the left side was a massive pile of rubble, with smoke and clouds of dust. It looked like it had been bombed. Where Ollivanders, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream parlour, Madam Malkins and all the other shops were gone. There was nothing there. It was all gone.

Present Harry had spotted his future self with Kingsley and motioned for Hermione to follow so that they could listen to what had happened.

"Harry it is not possible, Rabastan was given the kiss two days after Voldemort's defeat. Madam Malkin is mistaken, the shock of this situation and watching her husband die has her confused." Kingsley was saying.

" She wasn't confused Minister, she was in shock and yes when I questioned her she was hazy on some details but when asked about if she had seen who had caused this this that was the point she was most clear. She is adamant that she saw Rabastan" Harry responded. " We can ask the Headmaster to look at her mind, that should clarify if she is speaking the truth."

Kingsley looked at Harry and nodded.

The scene changed and they were back in Malfoy Manor with future Harry and Future Hermione with Sebastian playing on the floor next to them. Sebastian looked like he was two years old at this memory.

" Harry calm down, I believe you when you say it was Rabastan Lestrange. But what Severus was saying was that he couldn't see him in Madam Malkin's memories. Severus thinks that the trauma of what happened at Diagon alley and then watching her husband die has done some damage to her mind and that could be the reason why he wasn't able to access that particular memory."

" Kingsley doesn't believe it's Rabastan, he is adamant that Rabastan died after being given the kiss. But I was one of the first people on the scene and when I spoke to Madam Malkin and I believe her, it was the only time she was lucid."

" Lucius mentioned that perhaps it would be an idea to exhume Rabastan's grave. That way we can put this to rest. He and Severus are meeting with Kingsley at Hogwarts this evening." Future Hermione finished.

The scene changed and they were once again in Malfoy Manor. Future Hermione was sat on the sofa anxiously watching Sebastian play with Draco on a training broom.

"Careful Draco."

" Relax Granger, the kids a natural. Malfoy's don't fall off brooms. In a few years this one will be kicking Gryffindor's butt when he joins the Slytherin quidditch team".

" He is 50% mine so he has an equal chance of being put in Gryffindor. Or he may surprise us all by being put in Ravenclaw or maybe even Huffle.."

" I do not think so my dear. No Malfoy has been in any house except Slytherin. And no child of mine merlin forbid will end up in Hufflepuff" Lucius Malfoy said as her came into the room and joined his wife on the sofa and greeted her with a long lingering kiss.

" Oh for fucks sake, do you have to do that here."

" Language Draco. You are not to old for me to send you to your room without supper as punishment." Lucius admonished his son as he scooped up Sebastian from the broom for a hug.

"Never mind that now, what happened. Did you exhume the grave? Was it Rabastan? Did you also look at the graves of the other death ea."

" Bloody hell Granger, shut up so that he can answer" Draco said with a roll of his eyes.

"Shutup,shutup shut..." Sebastian started chanting.

"Draco how many time must I tell you to mind what you say. Sebastian that is enough" Lucius looked at both his sons while the older one shrugged his shoulders without care the younger one jumped out of his fathers arms ran to his toy trains chanting "Shutup, shutup, shutup".

Before Lucius could say anything future Hermione put her hand is his and looked at him in question.

" The ministry have lost the paperwork detailing where the bodies of each prisoner of Azkaban is buried."

"They lost the bloody paperwork..what a bunch of incomp.."

"BloodyBloodyBloody" Sebastian started his chanting again.

Lucius sighed and looked at his wife crossly. " Sebastian that is not appropriate you will refrain.."

"How come I get told off for saying shutup and Granger gets away scot free? Draco whined.

" I will personally see to my wife's punishment when we have retired for the evening. I can assure you she will be severely chastised" Lucius informed his son.

"Oh gross, forget I asked.."

"What is Kingsley going to do about finding Rabastan's grave, we need to know if he is behind all these attacks".

"Rabastan does not have the capapbilities of planning all these attacks. He is a follower not a leader. That is assuming he is still alive. As to what Kingsley is doing about recovering Rabastan's body short of digging up the hundreds of graves of the prisoners that have been buried at Azkaban over the years I doubt there is much that can be done".

The scene changed and this time they were in a cemetery. Present Hermione and Harry watched the many people huddled round an open grave. Or two open graves next to each other. Present Hermione looked around and saw her future self in the arms of a stone faced Lucius crying. Standing beside her was Draco who had Sebastian in his arms. She looked at the other faces and saw future Harry beside Draco, the Weasley's and Headmaster Snape with his arms around a heavily pregnant old school peer of hers, before she could register her surprise at this turn of events she heard someone sobbing loudly and to her surprise it was her future self who had collapsed to her knees. " I should have protected them, Oh god mum and daddy I'm so sorry." Future Lucius was holding his wife and trying his best to comfort her.

Sebastian had started crying at seeing his mum on the ground "Mummy, I want mummy."

" Draco please take your brother home. This is no place for him." Lucius looked at Draco who nodded and walked away with his crying brother.

Present Hermione walked forward and looked at the coffins and read the names of each of the coffins. Evan Richard Granger and Helen Jean Granger.

"No it can't be I can't be here" Present Hermione had backed away from the coffins in disbelief. She looked at Harry who looked distressed.

The world went black and Hermione collapsed in her best friends arms.

LMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLM


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for all your comments and feedback. Please keep them coming. **

**My updates may not be as frequent as they have been as I am back at work this week and I travel a lot for work so updating regularly just isn't going to be possible. I will at least try for a chapter a week.**

Chapter 19

The leaky cauldron

Draco Malfoy was trying to concentrate on what Pansy was waffling on about but he felt his thoughts stray back to the discussion with his father this morning. He had been shocked, disgusted and initially upset that his father would breed with Granger of all people. He still had some residual feelings to that effect although now the shock had worn off it wasn't as bad as this morning. When he was younger he had wanted a brother, he remembered asking his mother for a baby brother but she had said one of him running around was more than enough.

Merlin I hope the old man sorts this with Granger. He knew his father hadn't told him the full story of what had transpired yesterday but if he knew his father it wouldn't be at all good. He would leave it to the old man to sort. He just didn't like the thought that Potter had access to his brother and he didn't, god knows what Pott head is telling Sebastian to turn him against us. He is no doubt hoping that the Malfoy's would disappear and leave him and Granger to play happy families. Yeah good luck with that scarhead.

He was surprised that his father was willing to acknowledge a halfblood son though as his father's previous opinions had been that all halfbloods and mudbloods did not belong in the magical world. That is what he had grown up hearing from both his Father and Mother... oh god when Mother hears of this she will flip.

"Draco, are you even listening to me" Pansy shrieked.

"How can I help but not hear what you are saying when you screech like that. Now if you will excuse me Pansy I have another appointment." Draco threw some money on the table, kissed Pansy on the cheek and left without another word before she could say anything.

Granger residence

Sebastian was having fun with his Grampa and Grandma but he was really anxious that he had yet to see his Father and Draco.

His mummy was probably upset with his father again, the last time that had happened mummy had taken Sebastian and stayed at Uncle Harry's for a night only. Mummy had been so mad and when she thought Sebastian was a sleep she had called father bad names to Uncle Harry who had laughed. The very next morning Father had appeared at Uncle Harry's and said sorry and they had all returned to the manor and his toys and Draco.

Sebastian didn't know why father didn't come to say sorry maybe he didn't know he had to be sorry. Maybe he should help. Sebastian looked at his Grampa who was sleeping on his chair, Grandma had gone out a short time ago to see her aunt Sheila who was very poorly. She had fussed over him for an hour before she had gone out until Grampa had shouted and said he could cope with Sebastian on his own until mummy got back.

"Mipsy" Sebastian whispered. Mipsy was his favourite of the houselevs. She always played with him, made him the food that he liked and sometimes when he was scared at night she would sit with him and sing him to sleep.

The house-elf Mipsy appeared in a house she did not know in front of a child she had never seen before. But the child had called and she had automatically been forced to obey. Mipsy was scared as she was bound to the Malfoy's and she had been forced to obey the command of one she did not recognise. She let her magic read the child and found herself surprised and reassured that the child was a Malfoy. He was the master's son.

"Mipsy" Sebastian whispered ran over and hugged her round the middle. "Shh we have to be quite or Grampa will wake up". Sebastian put his finger to his lips to indicate. Mipsy nodded and asked "What can Mipsy do for young master".

"I need you to take me to Father Mipsy". Mipsy nodded and held her hand out to the young master and apparated to Malfoy Manor.

12 Grimmauld Place

Harry was pacing the floor of his drawing room impatiently. Hermione had fainted ten minutes ago and he had run the basic spells to make sure she was OK and nothing else was wrong health-wise except the fainting due to the shock from what they had viewed.

He was thinking hard of the memories in the vial that he and Hermione had witnessed. The attacks on the Hogwarts express and Diagon alley had been shocking enough but what had really stumped and upset him was Professor Mcgonagall's and Evan and Helen's deaths. When he had heard from Sebastian about his own death he had accepted it and wasn't surprised as an auror he was always at risk when he was on duty. But seeing his old Head of house's future had really shook him. He had felt like a child again and he had felt the same anguish when he had seen Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus die. Professor Mcgonagall was the his last link to Hogwarts and he had felt like an abandoned orphan again.

Watching future Hermione's tears over her parents death had also distressed him and he had felt hopeless and helpless watching and not being able to do anything. He had also felt shame and like a failure that he had not been able to save Hermione's parents and save his friend from the grief of losing her parents.

At least they now knew what the future had in store and they could prevent this from happening and change the course of these events. No matter what he had to do he would do all in his power to protect the people he loved. He would need to inform Kingsley, but first he wanted to look at the rest of the memories in the vial. After that he would ask Headmaster Snape to look at the memories. He was a complete bastard but for some reason having him on side made Harry feel better and more confident that they will be able to defeat this unknown enemy. And despite Hermione's feelings Lucius would have to be involved. Thinking of Lucius made him think of Sebastian and he had a little smile to himself. For him he would make sure the future was death eater free. He would not have his nephew having to grow up fighting and fearing for his life.

"Harry" Hermione had woken up and was looking at him. He rushed over to help her up.

Malfoy Manor

The study

Lucius Malfoy was doing his best to remain calm but he was finding it wearing on him. He had sent an owl this morning and the bitch had not responded. How dare she not reply to his correspondence. Perhaps she was hoping the delay may make him impatient and cause him to lose control once more so that she can have him locked up in Azkaban. Well she would have to wait a long time if that is what she was hoping for. He was Slytherin born and raised and he would wait and play the game.

His need to see Sebastian surprised him. At first he had wanted to lay claim to him as he was a Malfoy even if he was a half blood and the thought that Potter would have any say in his upbringing had enraged him. Now though he couldn't help but wonder at his youngest son, he kept replaying memories from the pensieve and thinking of the similarities between his sons.

He was surprised at the yearning he felt for his youngest, he had always been a firm believer that purbeloods should never breed with mudbloods or halfbloods even. Blood traitors who had done so in the past had suffered at his hand whether it be on the orders of his old master or by his own whim. But now he found that he did not care much that he had a half blood son, his main apprehension was over how this may be viewed by his peers but even that could be overcome. He was Lucius Malfoy, no one would dare say anything to him and if they should try...

Lucius snapped out of his inner monologue at the sound of someone apparating into his study. Bloody house elves how dare they disturb him. Just as he turned to reprimand the houselve a child's voice shouted

"FATHER, I'm home".


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi all, managed to complete this chapter on my many train journeys over the past 48 hours. As ever all reviews and comments are appreciated. Please let me know what you think. Thank you**

Chapter 20

12 Grimmauld place

Hermione had come round to find Harry pacing frantically lost in his thoughts. She watched him for a few seconds more before she whispered "Harry". He stopped and turned towards her and made his way over to her on the sofa. "Hermione are you ok, do you want me to get you anything. I was so worried!"

"Breath Harry, I'm ok I think. I'm sorry I didn't mean to faint on you. Twice in a matter of days, must be some kind of record."

"Don't worry about that, the main thing is you're ok. Are you sure I can't get you a drink?" Harry was really worried. He had never known Hermione to break down like this but then again it wasn't every day you saw your future self at the funeral of your parents.

"Don't fuss, I'm ok I promise. It was the shock. Give me a few minutes to freshen up and then I'll be ready to view the rest of the memories".

"You go and do what you need to, I'll make tea and some lunch. No arguments. We need to eat" Harry finished before Hermione could protest.

Hermione looked at Harry and nodded wearily and left the room.

Malfoy Manor

"Father" Sebastian shouted and ran over to his sire as fast as his little legs would carry him. He hugged his father round his legs and yelled "I missed you, where have you been." He looked up and gave his father a toothy grin and lifted his arms up and said "up".

Lucius looked at his youngest son in shock, confusion and awe. How had the child got here? He looked down at his son and then looked at Mipsy the house elf.

"UPUPUPUP" chanted Sebastian. Why was his father not picking him up, was he upset with him. His father kept looking at him and not reacting.

"Father I want up" Sebastian said again and stomped his foot with a pout.

Lucius looked down at his son; he gingerly reached down to lift the child up. He was unsure how to do this as he had not held a child since Draco was young and Narcissa had always been on hand to correct him if he held Draco wrong.

He lifted the child and held him at arm's length face level with his and looked at his youngest properly. He had the Malfoy hair, his grey eyes were reflected in his son's face and his son also had the Malfoy chin that had been inherited from his many ancestors.

His youngest looked at him his little left eyebrow raised question. Merlin, exactly the same as Draco! The only thing that was missing off his young face was the sneer that Draco sometimes wore.

Sebastian giggled at being held so by his father. He started swinging his legs and tried to reach out wrap his arms round his father's neck. Lucius cautiously bought his son in closer; as soon Sebastian could he wrapped his arms round his Father's neck and sighed.

Lucius held his son and was unsure what to do next. He had held Draco when he was baby but as soon as his son was old enough to walk he seldom if ever had to held. Feeling out of his depth he turned his attention to the house elf.

"Mipsy is sorry master, young master called for Mipsy and I is obeying. Young master order Mipsy to bring him to Master and Mipsy do as I is ordered. Mipsy is good house elf." Mipsy then threw herself at her on the floor and started howling with tears streaming down her face.

"Mipsy, why is Mipsy crying" Sebastian tried to reach for his favourite house elf but Lucius held his son and did not let him out of his arms.

"Stop that at once" Lucius ordered the house elf. "Where is that you apparated Sebastian from?"

Mipsy picked herself up from the floor and gulped "I is getting young master from muggle house, young master call Mipsy and.."

"I was at Grampa and Grandmas house Father. Grandma had to go visit her sick aunty Sheila in hospital and Grampa is having a nap. I kept asking mummy when I can see you, are you and mummy having a fight? If you say sorry mummy can come home and I can come home.

Its boring at Uncle Harry's, I only have Teddy's toys to play with!"

"So your mot.. mother does not know that you are here is that correct Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded and asked "you won't tell mummy? She will be mad I ordered Mipsy. Mummy doesn't like me to order house elves remember".

Lucius nodded absently. "So you called Mipsy on your own without any help and decided to come visit me all on your own".

Sebastian gave a happy grin and nodded.

Lucius looked at his youngest in surprise and wonder. His son who was no more than three years old had used his own initiative and cunning to come see his father that his mother had denied him.

How very Slytherin he thought proudly. That one so young could be so determined and sneaky enough to get his way. Lucius was impressed, he imagined what his son would grow up to achieve if at such a young age he had the cunning to get what he wanted.

"Draco, where is Draco? I want to play." Sebastian asked excitedly.

"Your brother is away from home visiting friends. Mipsy go find Draco and tell him he is wanted home." Lucius ordered.

"Please father, mummy says you always have to say please".

Lucius did not acknowledge Sebastian's words and looked at Mipsy who bowed and apparated away. The day he would say please to a house elf he may as well hand his manor and business over to Draco and go live life as a muggle.

"Can I play with my toys?" Lucius looked at his son shook his head. "Your room is being cleaned Sebastian, how about you take lunch with me. Your brother should join us soon".

"Yes I'm hungry." Lucius put his son down and called for a house elf. One appeared and Lucius ordered for lunch to be set for three. The elf disapparated away with a bow.

Lucius was unsure how to handle the sudden appearance of his son, he was not certain on how to converse with one so young. He also thought on how Miss Granger would react when she learned of her son's.. no our son. No that will not do: his son's appearance in Malfoy Manor. He was apprehensive as to whether the witch would call on the authorities and have him arrested. Of course once the child was questioned they would discover the truth but in the meantime while this was being sorted he did not want to linger in Azkaban.

Now that he had his youngest son he had no intention of letting him go. The child belonged with him at his home, not in a muggle hovel or with Potter. He also wanted to question the child but was unsure how to do this. When Draco was this young he was bought down from the nursery once a day with his nanny elf. He seldom if ever had to talk to Draco at such a young age and did not want to question Sebastian and scare him.

Maybe after lunch he could prevail on the help of Severus. Of course Severus may still be in a snit but he was sure a promise of a generous donation to Hogwarts may smooth this over. There wasn't much that couldn't be resolved with galleons. And if that didn't work a good old fashioned healthy dose of guilt always works. Despite Severus's clear dislike of the dunderheads he had to teach he cared deeply for the children in his care and he knew that Severus was feeling guilty after the events of yesterday after their encounter at the Potter residence.

He heard the floo activate and turned to greet his oldest son in relief.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hi Guys**_

_**Apologies for delay but work really is kicking my arse this week. I have been travelling all week and haven't had a moment to myself. Unfortunately it will be more of the same until next month as I have too many staff reviews to conduct in January and I'm already behind. **_

_**As ever thank you for the great reviews. Just a couple of things I want to address:**_

_**Someone suggested I use a beta as my grammar and punctuation isn't up to snuff and I have to admit it isn't one of my strengths. I will look into this but can't promise anything as I have major trust issues as I have been burned in the past when someone claimed my story for their own. I apologise for any mistakes in advance.**_

_**The second thing I would like to address yes this is going to be a long and slow burn fic. I know a couple of people have emailed me that it's already chapter 20 and nothing between LM + HG is established but when you look at fic this is only a couple of days in so they will not be jumping each other any time soon. Sorry.**_

_**Please read + review. xx**_

Malfoy Manor

"Dracoooooooooooooooo" squealed Sebastian. Draco had just stepped out of the fireplace annoyed at his father's summons. He had been having a good time at Blaise's with a couple of girls that Blaise had met at a party last night. Draco had been on a promise for later on tonight but having Mipsy appear and squeal his father's orders had put him in a foul mood and he had snapped at the girl he had been with which had turned her mood sour so no chance of a hook up for later on. He had left Blaise's hoping that whatever his father had to say was worth the sacrifice of getting his leg over tonight.

His father probably had something business related to impart. He hadn't for a second thought it would have anything to do with his new found brother as even his father wouldn't be able to get round Granger that quickly.

Their was a small person wrapped around his legs talking very excitedly and making no sense. At first glance he had thought it may have been a house elf and he had been about to kick it away for daring to even touch him. But when he took another look it was a child. A blonde child looking back at him with the Malfoy eyes glinting mischievously and a very cheeky grin. "Draco, I'm home. Did you miss me, when can we play on your broom, can I ride it on my own, can you ask Blaise so that he can be keeper, and did you get me the quidditch gloves? Can we go to diagon alley and take a look at new brooms and what about.."

Draco looked at the little fella that was talking a mile a minute with his arms still wrapped around his legs. He was jumping with excitement every time he finished a question. Draco was surprised and looked to his father for guidance who was no help as he looked shell shocked and was gazing at his youngest. Yeah the old guy really wasn't used to over exuberant kids thinking back on his childhood. Any time he would act up or ask a question he was very quickly whisked away from the presence of his displeased father: one must always behave as a proper pureblood.

"DRACO!" Sebastian hollered to get his attention. He unlatched his brother's arms and got on knee level so that he was eye to eye with his brother. Merlin brother, it was one thing to talk about him this morning but quite another to have him here in front of him.

Sebastian looked like a carbon copy of him from when he was younger; his hair had a bit of a curl courtesy of Granger and the kid also wasn't as pale as he had been when he was that age from what he can remember of old photos of him.

Without warning the kid threw himself in his arms and he whispered in his ear "I missed you. I missed you when you shouted and sent us away. I was scared; don't tell Father but maybe I cried."

Draco was confused as to why future him would shout at his kid brother. He wanted to ask him about the future but held himself back as he didn't want to frighten Sebastian. "It will be our secret. I won't tell" Draco assured him in a whisper as he held his brother in his arms and hugged him back.

After a few more seconds Sebastian lifted his head and announced "I'm hungry, my stomach is growling like a lion."

"mmm so I hear". Draco said as he looked at his father in question.

"I have ordered the house elf to expect three for lunch. Everything should be ready."

" yesssssss, come onnn" Sebastian bolted from the room and they could hear him as skipped out in the hallway singing.

"How did he get here, what did you do? Does Granger know he is here? Should I expect a visit from the aurors father? I did not think you would kidnap him.. how could do this to us!.." now that Sebastian was out of earshot Draco asked his father all the questions that he had been holding back since his entrance a few moments ago and discovering his brother at Malfoy Manor. He was furious that his father could place himself in such a position again. The Malfoy's did not have the power they had once held when Fudge was in office. Had his father learned nothing from past mistakes and what was to become of Sebastian if his father did end up locked up for kidnapping? How do you explain that to a kid? They could have made contact with Sebastian legally without his father having to revert to kidnapping.

"Are you quite finished Draco? I did not do any such thing. Your brother made his own way here by ordering Mipsy to bring him to me" Lucius sneered at his son. He could understand why Sebastian had no control and could not hold his tongue with the numerous questions when he first arrived but for Draco to revert to babbling like a three year old was unacceptable. Draco was his heir and he would not have his son behave like a baboon or worse a Weasley with such loss of control. Never show anyone that isn't family any weakness. And not even then.

Draco looked at his father suspiciously unsure whether to believe him, this wouldn't be the first time his father had twisted the truth for his own convenience. But then again why lie about this, his father knew that all he had to was question Sebastian and the truth would out. So perhaps the old man was telling the truth, first time for everything I suppose.

"So Granger and the idiot that lived have no clue that Sebastian is here? What do you think their reaction will be when they discover the whereabouts of Sebastian..?"

"COME ON I'M HUNGRY" Sebastian appeared at the door again and ran back to the hallway again.

Draco looked at his father who had closed his eyes in and grimace at Sebastian's outburst and he struggled to hide his grin. His father couldn't send his new found son to his room with no lunch or chastise him; not until the situation with Sebastian was settled and it worked out in favour of the Malfoys.

"What, are you not going to tell him off for behaving in a manner unbecoming of a Malfoy?" Draco asked with as much innocent as he could muster.

Lucius looked at his eldest in disgust and followed his youngest to the dining room. Draco grinned and followed his father "well this should be fun" Draco thought out loud thinking of all the pranks he and his brother could pull and his father could do nothing.

12 Grimmauld place

"Hermione are you sure" Harry asked her again for what felt like the twentieth time.

"YES, now I'm going back into view the memories that my son was sent back in time risking his life for. You can stay here and fret" with that Hermione closed her eyes and lowered her head to the pensieve not waiting to see if Harry followed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi, thanks for all your comments I really appreciate them.**

**Please read and review ( if you want!)**

**xx**

Chapter 22

Hermione took a deep breath as she entered the pensive, she was glad when Harry joined her a few seconds later. Harry's presence saved her from panicking and having to think back on her parent's funeral. She gave Harry a reassuring smile but it came out more like a grimace, Harry did not look convinced and gave her a look filled with worry.

Hermione turned her attention to the scene in front of her and they were in Malfoy Manor and it looked like it was the same day as the previous memory. Everyone was still in clothes that they had worn at the funeral and the mood was sombre. She looked around and spotted her son who was sat on the floor in the corner with Teddy and both boys were playing very quietly; clearly both had picked up the mood of the room. Hermione looked at her son and she felt a rush of emotion within her, how could she love this little boy so much in such a short space of time. She had never thought of herself as particularly maternal and when she had thought of children it had always seemed like such a distant thing that may or may not happen in the future. Now that she had him here with her the thought of losing him terrified her, when she had overheard Malfoy and Snape's talk last night she had never felt such rage or such fear. The fear that she would fail as a mother, fail her little boy was paralysing.

"Fuck" Hermione looked at Harry who was looking intently at a couple of the occupants of the room. Lucius and Ron looked like they were in the middle of a heated argument, well heated on Ron's part at least. Lucius looked as cool, calm and collected as ever. Ron was gesturing at Lucius and was clearly getting more and more worked up at the fact Lucius was showing no reaction at all to him except for a sneer of distaste.

Future Harry had placed a hand on Ron's shoulder and was trying to move Ron away with no success. Present Harry and Hermione approached them to hear the conversation more clearly.

"It was your fault they're dead. I told her not marry you, told her something like this would happen and I was right wasn't I! Told her associating with death eaters would bring her nothing but trouble".

"Ron for fucks sake would you shut up, this has nothing to do with Lucius. Hermione's parents were targeted because she is a muggle born, in the order and my friend! If we are going round placing blame then it's my fault for defeating their old master!" Harry intervened.

"Or perhaps Mr Potter we should lay the blame at the feet of the actual culprit, the one that was meant to be on duty that night protecting the Granger's but decided to leave mid shift…ah yes what was the reason again. Oh yes you supposedly received an urgent summons from the ministry?" Lucius looked at Ron coldly in question.

"I told you I received and owl requesting my assistance and I had to go help .." Ron had turned red at Lucius's words.

"And where is this mysterious note that you received from the ministry. oh I recall now, it vanished as soon as you had read it?" Lucius insinuation was clear that he did not believe Ron's explanation at all.

"Lucius you can't believe that Ron would have anything to do with this? Look someone clearly set him up and sent a false note to lead him away and he made a mistake.." Harry stopped himself from finishing his sentence. Good old Harry, loyal to his friends to the bitter end.

"Mistake? My wife is devastated and left without her parents and my son has no grandparents because this imbecile made a mistake? You would not have left your charges alone and defenceless and fallen for such a trick. No one else here would have either. But instead of owning up to his mistake like a man he decides to lay the blame at my door and all because of his petty jealousy that Hermione chose me instead of him.

Get out. Leave this house at once before I call the house elf and have you thrown out" Lucius's eyes had looked as hard as flint.

"Lucius is that really necessary? The order is here and we need him here for the meeting?" Harry was trying to be the voice of reason.

"No I will not have him in my home in the presence of my family. We have heard what he has to say and it is of no consequence. You will see him out while I comfort my wife or I will see to this myself" Lucius did not turn his gaze from Ron who was looking angry yet didn't seem to have a comeback to what Lucius had to say and was struggling to meet his eyes.

Future Harry sighed and nodded. He put his hand on Ron who shoulders slumped in defeat and he followed his friend out.

Lucius watched them leave with no expression. "Was that really necessary Lucius?" The voice of Snape questioned. Harry and Hermione had not noticed his approach.

"You are lucky Arthur held Molly back otherwise we would have been treated to her shrieking to the defence of her youngest son."

Lucius said nothing to this and just snorted but the expression on his face did not change. Hermione noticed that while his face remained as expressionless as ever she could see the strain in his eyes.

Snape said nothing just carried on looking at his friend for a reaction. Then he sighed.. "How is she?" Lucius face twitched and for a second she saw utter devastation on his face but it reverted back to his normal expression of coldness. "Hermione is.. she is.." Lucius closed his eyes unable to finish his sentence and drew a deep breath.

Snape looked at Lucius and then around the room, he discreetly drew his wand and cast a muffilito so that their conversation could not be overheard.

"She will not let me comfort her, I think she blames me." Snape said nothing just let his friend work this through in his mind and talk.

"It has been a week since she has lost her parents and since then anytime I try to hold her she shrugs me off. She cannot abide my touch. This afternoon that is the first time I have been able to hold my wife and comfort her without her turning away from me. I want to help her but I am unsure how to do this, usually it is Hermione who tells me what to do. She blames me, I can tell by the look in her eyes. I should have foreseen this and insisted Evan and Helen move into the manor even when they had refused.

But I convinced myself that with the protection of the order all would be well and they would be kept safe. Truth be told I was relieved when they said no. Hermione has been so busy with Sebastian, the order and her work and I was worried about having to share more of her time." Lucius finished breathing heavily.

Snape said nothing and looked at his friend, "I'm sure Miss Granger does not blame you. She is grieving and probably blaming herself. All you can do is be there for her and make yourself available for when she is ready to talk and accept comfort from you."

"It's Malfoy, not Granger. Why can you not get that right" Lucius asked annoyance clear and present in his voice.

"She will always be Miss Granger; it is hard for me to refer to a former student by her married name".

"Yet you seem to overcome that struggle when it comes to you own wife." Snape did not acknowledge this instead he was looking across the room at Kingsley who nodded.

The scene changed and they were in the Malfoy study. Lucius was sat behind a large desk which was presumably his. In the room with him were the Headmaster, future Harry, Kingsley, Mr Weasley,Bill and Draco. They were all in the same outfits as the previous memory so present Hermione assumed it was still the same day.

"How is Hermione Lucius?" Kingsley asked.

Lucius shrugged non committally.

"Hermione is one of the strongest person I know. She will pull through this." Harry assured the room. No one said anything to this, what could they say.

"What have you managed to find out Kingsley" this was from Bill.

" The attack on the Granger's was orchestrated by someone with connections to the ministry. The letter Ron received was sent by a ministry owl on ministry headed parchment. Whoever it was that planned this knew we had a protective detail on Hermione's parents and went to great lot of effort to remove the protection from the house. They had this well planned, what happened to Ron could have happened to any of us.." At this Lucius, Draco and Snape snorted.

"Only an idiot would have fallen for what was clearly a ploy, trust Weasley to fall so readily into the trap. The rest of us would have sent a patronus to check and verify that the request was genuine. That's probably why they chose to wait till it was the idiots turn as they knew any one else would be suspicious and rightly so."

No one else spoke up to contradict Draco's assertions not even Mr Weasley, Bill or Harry; after all what could they say? They all knew that they would have checked and not left the Granger's alone and vulnerable.

" Do we have any idea who it could be Kingsley?" Mr Weasley was clearly mortified and shaken by what had happened to the Granger's. Hermione could see the distress in his eyes and from the way he was carrying himself. Hermione had always held great affection for Mr Weasley, he had been been a kindly and gentle figure in her life growing up and had always patiently listened to her opinions and answered her endless questions on the wizarding world ever so patiently. Now to see him looking so tired and look like he carried a heavy burden on his shoulders without his normal excitable air was sad to see.

"Nothing, we have questioned the pure blood sympathisers that still work in the ministry but so far nothing. I think now we may have no choice but to question them under veritaserum. It has been months and so far we have nothing, all our leads have come to nothing. I don't like doing this but to prevent further loss of further life.."

"Is this not what I suggested months ago? Perhaps if you had listened to me then instead of spouting some nonsense about it being legally wrong and morally questionable my wife wouldn't be grieving the loss of her parents. If you had done what I asked months ago I would not have had to explain to my son about losing his grandparents and never seeing them again. He still expects to see them tomorrow on his weekly outings. Do you have any idea what we have gone through because of your rather ridiculous stance on this?" Lucius was glaring at Kingsley and could not hide his anger.

"Perhaps you are correct Lucius, but at the time I felt and I am certain the rest of the order agreed with me that we must uphold laws that are in place and only when we have exhausted every avenue must we then look to all other options." Kingsley was looking at Lucius as he spoke. Lucius said nothing except to sneer.

The scene changed and they were in the ministry in the foyer which was empty. Looking at the big clock just above the entrance Hermione could see the reason why it was empty; it was 9.27pm.

Hermione looked around to see if they could spot any people, but she could see no on around. Hermione looked at Harry and saw the confusion on his face; then they heard it someone was whispering. But no one was there, what the hell was going on and then understanding dawned on her. The invisibility cloak, she looked at Harry but he was already following the whispers and the rustle of the cloak. Hermione followed Harry as they trailed after their future selves.

They followed the noise up across the atrium, then they got in a lift, which took them to the upper level. The lift doors opened and the rustling noise got out and they followed. The walked straight down the corridor and then took a left which meant that they would be going to the minister's office as that was the only office on that particular corridor. Harry and Hermione looked at one another and wondered at the secrecy, Kingsley was the minister so surely there was no need for this subterfuge. The noise stopped and the then someone whispered an incantation and the door swung open, Harry made to follow but Hermione grabbed his wrist to stall him. Harry looked at her in question and Hermione pointed at the door in agitation. The name plaque didn't say Kingsley Shacklebolt. The name on the door read Roman Selwyn. Harry looked at the door dumbfounded and then back at her and shrugged and whispered let's go.

"Why are you whispering? We are in a memory, they can't hear us Harry". Harry gave her an annoyed look and followed their future counterparts in the room. Hermione followed and looked at her future self cast various different spells; it looks like they were searching for something but with but no success. While Hermione was using magic to try and find the unknown object future Harry was doing a manual search and methodically putting everything back in its place.

"Harry I don't think the file is here. We've looked and I've used all the advance search spells that Lucius and Severus have told me about." Future Hermione was still looking around despite saying the file wasn't there.

"It must be here, before Kingsley lost consciousness he told me he had kept something back from the order and then he said office. Fuck! Why would Kingsley withhold something from the order?" Harry muttered and then he kicked at the dustbin which fortunately was empty.

"Calm down, I do not want to end up in Azkaban. I'm sure Lucius would help me escape just to kill me for breaking into the ministry. I promised him I wouldn't do anything too dangerous. Especially now."

At this Harry said "I told you I could do this on my own. You were the one that insisted in joining me, if anything happened to you or the baby Lucius wouldn't need to kill me, Snape would probably get in there first and string me up".

Present Hermione did not show any reaction to the news that she was pregnant in the future but she could feel present Harry's gaze on her. She ignored him and concentrated on the memory.

"I'm pregnant Harry, not got a terminal disease. Anyway if I let you do this on your own I would just be at home stressing and that can't be good for the baby. At least here with you I'm helping and I can keep my eye on you and..Oh god Harry of course. Look." Hermione pointed.

Harry followed Hermione's gaze to a painting opposite the minister's desk. The office had no paintings, portraits or pictures on the wall. It was a muggle painting of muggle London which looked to be set in the 18th century. The picture was of old buildings. Harry looked at Hermione as if he didn't understand Hermione's excitement over a painting, he watched as she walked over and tried to remove the painting but it was too high up for her. Harry walked over and tried to help but it wouldn't budge. Hermione then aimed her wand and tried a few spells but nothing seemed to move the painting. "Bloody hell, they must have some form of password or something because this is not moving." Harry looked hacked off.

Hermione looked at Harry and looked like she was about to say something then changed her mind. She looked at the painting then at Harry again.

"What? Come on Hermione now is not the time to turn shy. Any ideas before we get caught?"

Future Hermione nervously chewed on her lower lip and then quickly rushed out " I know a spell that may work but its dark spell Harry."

"And? bloody hell; after what we have dealt with you are worried about a dark spell? Come on Hermione this is war we need to use all means that are available to us."

Future Hermione nodded and then aimed her wand at the picture, then muttered an incantation nervously but nothing happened.

"You need to mean it or it won't work" Harry said quietly.

"I know. Ok I'll try again". Future Hermione took a deep breath looked at the picture and aimed her wand and with a clear and strong voice chanted the spell.

Present Hermione had been expecting a bang and then the picture coming off the wall but instead nothing happened at first but then slowly the painting started peeling layer by layer. Their present and future selves's watched fascinated as the painting slowly melted and disappeared into nothingness to reveal a compartment which seemed to contain a file.

Future Harry reached in for the file and bought it out slowly. Future Hermione impatiently grabbed the file as if she couldn't contain herself any more. The front of the file was blank with nothing on it. Hermione watched her future self open the file and let out a disappointed sound as she looked at a blank parchment.

Present Harry and Hermione looked at one another as they recognised that this must be the parchment that was sent back in time with Sebastian.

Future Hermione aimed her wand at the parchment and used various different spells that present Hermione had used when Sebastian had first appeared.

"Is that it? Like seriously this is what we risked life and limb for. A blank parchment?" future Hermione was staring at the blank parchment as if she could will it to reveal its secret.

"We'd better go; we can try more spell when we're home." Harry reached for his cloak and both he and Hermione disappeared under its magic.

The scene changed and this time Hermione and Harry found themselves in Hogsmeade in the middle of a battle. Both Hermione and Harry ducked instinctively as a blast of a red spell came their way before they recalled that they were in a memory.

Hermione looked around and tried to locate her future self but she couldn't see herself. What she could see was Harry deulling off two death eaters in their full death eater regalia so she couldn't see who they were. Professor Snape and George Weasley were back to back and were also fighting off death eaters. She also spotted some aurors fighting off their own cluster off death eaters, people were running around trying to escape the madness; huddling in shop doors or running but not getting very far.

Hermione looked at present Harry who was engrossed in the fighting and was trying to watch both his future self and watch Severus and George's fight with the death eaters. His head was moving from scene to scene so fast she was scared he was going to do himself an injury.

Hermione was anxious and she had a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach about this memory. Whatever happened or is about to happen will not be good and she couldn't tear her eyes away from future Harry. She couldn't help but think back on what her son had told her when he had first appeared, about Harry not being around anymore and him being in heaven. She wasn't sure she could cope with seeing Harry die not on top of having seen her parent's funeral. Hermione had always prided herself on being strong, sure she broke down had a good cry at times but underneath all that emotion she had a core of steel. But now she didn't feel very strong at all. She could feel the panic inside her build up and she knew what was coming ;she could see it play out in front of her.

Future Harry was moving so fast throwing spells at both his opponents and keeping them at bay but she could see that using so many spells and with such power was draining him. There were so many spells being shouted and directed that it was confusing who was using what spell. Harry was moving so fast it was a blur. His two opponents were shouting dark spells but they weren't as focused as Harry, she could see Harry had been hit by a couple of spells as he was bleeding from a wound on his arm and one on his back but it didn't seem to be stopping him from fighting back. Despite fighting two on one Harry was clearly the better dueller of the three even when outnumbered and she felt a leap of hope that this didn't have to end in Harry's defeat or death. She watched as Harry disarmed one of the death eaters, he turned to the second one but a shout from someone had distracted him and his opponent took advantage and shouted "Avada kedavara".

Hermione watched helpless as Harry went down, she waited for him to get back up again but he did not move. He lay there not moving or making a sound.

She heard a gasping sound from beside her and turned her attention to Harry, her Harry from the present. She couldn't imagine what he was feeling, watching yourself die how do you get your head round that.

She reached for him and put her hand on his arm and whispered "Harry?"

Harry said nothing just kept staring at his future self lying there and shrugged "I guess I was expecting it, after what the little guy had said I knew it was coming".

They watched as Headmaster Snape dispatched the death eaters he had been fighting and ran over to Harry, the death eater that had killed Harry aimed his wand at him but he was felled and bought down with a flick of the Headmasters wrist.

"Potter?" The watched as the Headmaster bent over Harry and checked for life signs. They could see the despair in his eyes and mercifully the scene changed.

They were back in Malfoy Manor and they were in the study. There were two occupants in the room, future Hermione and Lucius were sat on a very comfortable looking sofa. Future Hermione was in tears and Lucius had his arms round her trying to comfort her.

"Hermione please stop crying, think of the baby. Potter would not want you to risk the health of our child grieving over him".

"What's the point Lucius, they are winning. Our enemy is faceless and nameless. How long have we been trying to fight them and we don't know who they are." Hermione sobbed into her husband's shoulder. Present Hermione was uncomfortable viewing this memory, as with previous memories between her future self and Lucius she felt as if she was intruding on a private moment that she had no right to be a part of.

"What is it that you're saying Hermione that we give up, should we lay down and let them do what they want? Should we hand our son over as well?" Lucius had stood up and was clearly angry at future Hermione's words.

"No of course not, I just don't see how we carry on now that Harry isn't here, how can we possibly defeat these people without Harry..."

"What about me Hermione? Do you think I will allow you or our children to be hurt and that I would stand aside and not protect you. I am your husband it would be nice if you could place the same faith you have in Potter in me." Lucius snarled the last bit, hurt and anger could be heard in his voice.

Future Hermione stood up and went to stand in front of her husband; she placed her hands on his arm. Lucius would not look at her, "Look at me Lucius. I'm sorry, I haven't given up. I have every faith in you and I know you will do everything in your power to protect me and your children.

I'm scared, and I feel like a coward for feeling like this but when I think of losing you or our children... I don't want you to place yourself in the line of fire. I've lost my parents, Harry and I can't lose you as well."

"Hermione we will find a way I assure you I just need you to keep the faith with me." Lucius held his wife in his arms and present Hermione could see the conflict in his eyes that her future counterpart could not see.

Present Hermione watched as her future self and Lucius continued to hold each other for the next few minutes and not say a word. They both seemed content in the shared silence in each other's arms. Hermione was feeling even more uncomfortable now observing this and she tried to keep her face neutral and without emotion as she could feel Harry's gaze on her.

Eventually and thankfully her future self withdrew herself from Malfoy's arms. Future Hermione took a deep breath and said "I've been thinking, what if none of this had to happen. What if we could save Harry and my parents?"

Lucius said nothing just gazed at his wife in question and confusion.

"I don't know if you know this but in my third year I had a time turner so I could take extra classes and the only way I could fit everything in was with a time turner".

"I was a school governor and I recall Dumbledore mentioned something at the time, so yes I did know. I also recall that at the end of your third year you handed this back when you were no longer continuing with these extra lessons?" Lucius finished with a look at his wife like he knew where she was going with this line of conversation.

"I still have it, well I did give it back to professor McGonagall but after the war she gave it back and I always meant to hand it back to the ministry but I didn't. So I was thinking if I could go back two months and warn myself and then we can save them Lucius."

"NO, I forbid you to do this. Do you what would happen if something were to go wrong. You could wipe out everything that has happened the past few years. Everything that is now could be altered like us."

"You forbid me? I know the type of woman you are used to dealing with in the past Lucius but you do not forbid me to do anything. I will do what I have to do to protect those I love" present Hermione recognised the signs of annoyance in her future self and as her future self had been speaking she had found herself nodding along.

"What about Sebastian, have you thought what will happen if his very existence is wiped out by you interfering with time. Are you prepared to risk that?" Lucius did not raise his voice but interjected this as a statement of fact.

Her future self's shoulders slumped and she could see that the thought of risking her child was not even an option.

Lucius hugged his wife close and whispered "We will find another way to win this war Hermione but I will not have you risk yourself or our children. I cannot survive without you. I love you. Please let this insane idea go my love."

The room went dark and Hermione and Harry found themselves back in the drawing room of their home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
